The Way Things Are
by DarKestDaYe
Summary: 7 years after the cell games Gohan has a new battle. Will he be able to face it in time or become strong enough?
1. I'm Going To School?

**Ch.1**

**Ð****дяKes****†Ð****д****¥£ here with my first story. For future references I apologize for any writing or spelling errors I may make.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z (I wish) ^_^V**

**This story takes place just 7 years after the Cell games, during these 7 years Gohan has not stopped training and has also kept up his studies so not to be hit with a frying pan. Gohans views of the Cell games are different in which he feels he is responsible for the death of his father, but he is also very angry that his father would rather train than be with his family. This story starts about a week before his first day of school. Story may become the Buu saga but if it does it will be different...Way different.**

"speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

It was early in the morning on a peaceful sunday, the sun was shining bright, birds were chirping and the smell of breakfast was filling the small home with its pungent aroma.

_' BREAKFAST!!!' _the demi-saiyan screamed in his mind then ran down to the kitchen. When Gohan reached the bottom of the stairs he found his brother already sitting in a chair and strangely had a bump on his head. Gohan walked over and kissed his mom on the cheek then took his seat next to his little brother Goten.

"Tried to sneak some food i see." Gohan said while eyeing the bump on Gotens head.

"Yeah but mom is really fast and has eyes in the back of her head." Replied Goten.

Gohan then chuckled while Chi-chi placed the food before the bottomless-pits she calles her sons.

"Here you go boys eat up. Oh an by the way after breakfast we are heading over to Bulmas so I can speak with her. Gohan you may spar with Vegeta if you like while Goten is with Trunks." The son mother directed

Breakfast went on as normal. Well as normal as two boys eating like they were deprived of food for years. Once Breakfast was over the Son family got ready and left for Capsule Corp, Chi-chi riding Nimbus while Gohan and Goten were flying.

(A/N: Goten already learned to fly prior to this story.)

The family landed in the spacious land that Bulma calles her back yard and made their way to the back door.

Bulma was immediate to greet the family "Hello Chi-chi, Gohan, and Goten its nice to see you all." The son family replied in kind.

"Goten how's it going, C'mon lets go play" a excited Trunks exclaimed as he ran up.

The two chibis ran off somewhere to do chibi stuff, Which probably includes pranks and pissing off Vegeta.

"So wheres Vegeta at?'' gohan asked

"Where do you think? He's either raiding the fridge or inside the GR." replied an obviously irritated Bulma.

Gohan then walked away muttering a thanks, leaving the women to talk about whatever women talk about. As gohan neared the GR hear could hear the sounds of grunts and yelling.

_"I wonder if he has ever ascended past the first stage of Super-Saiyan yet?"_wondered a curious Gohan as he opened the door to see vegeta training hard in 650x earth's gravity. Vegeta was clad in his usual training spandex, which was ripped up, his hair was more golden than usual and extra spikey as he had small flashes of lightning warping around him. _"um, I guess he did" _

Chuckled Gohan in his mind.

Thats when Vegeta noticed Gohan standing there. Standing in the GR. Under 650x earth gravity. Not even powered up into Super-Saiyan._ "How the hell is the Kaka-brat able to withstand that much gravity without even having to power-up when I the Prince of all Saiyens have to power up to an ascended Super-Saiyan?" _Growled very pissed off Vegeta.

"So, how it been vegetAghhhhhh!" Gohan was cut off as vegeta rushed at him and attempted the punch Gohan directly in the face but failed only to slightly miss and sweep across his face as Gohan jumped away.

"Brat we spar NOW!!!!!!!!" yelled an irritated prince.

"Well that is what I came for so I dont mind smaking you around for a few hours." Replied a cocky Gohan.

All Gohan got in Response was a grawl as Vegeta charged at him barely giving Gohan enough time to power up to Super-Saiyan and smaking Gohan right in the face. Gohan flew back but regained his posture and charged back at him hitting square in the gut. vegeta coughed up some blood but easily got over the pain and started powering up his attack.

"Gallick-Gun" Yelled the ascended saiyan prince as an energy beam flew from his hand towards Gohan.

Gohan then proceded t smack away the Gallick-gun but relized it was a trick and Vegeta zanzoiked next to him battering Gohan up with a hundred punches a second. Gohan flew back and slammed against the wall of the GR. Gohan immediatly got back up and the fight resumed.

Mean while with Chi-chi and Bulma, the two women were discussing daily matters with each other. Both women were in the main lobby of capsule corp. chatting about whatever came to mind. Then Bulma wondered if Gohan would be attending school or not, so she asked.

"So Chi-chi have you decided if you were going to send Gohan to a public school or not?" Asked a curious Bulma.

"I'm not sure, With Gohan being a Saiyan and all it would be hard for him to fit in, especially now that his tail has grown back."

"Well i'm sure that Gohan is capable of fitting in. He does have the ability to hide his true strength so im positive he could find a way to keep the other teens from finding anything out that they shouldn't." Replied the Blue Haired Genious.

"Well yeah i'm sure of that as well, but thats not what i'm worried about."

"Then what are you worried about Chi-chi?"

"Well knowing Gohan any signs of danger or any crime he will be the first to spring into action. Don't you think some of hi new friends will think he is weird if they see him flying aroung playing super hero?" questioned a not-so-sure Chi-chi.

"Hmm...I think i can help with that. Chi, do you remember last time Gohan went into the city and he stopped a robbery?"

"Yeah but whats your point?"

"Well when Gohan stopped the thugs he was a Super-Saiyan and the people started calling him the Golden-Fighter. What if I was to create a disguise that he was to have easy access to and no one would recognize him?" inquired a eager Bulma

"I guess that would work, OK Gohan will start High School next Monday!"

A few hours later in the GR two ascended Super-Saiyans were powering up their strongest attackes to finish the other off and win the spar. Gohan decided on using his fathers signature move the Kamehameha wave while Vegeta powered up his final flash.

"KAME-HAME-HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

"FINAL-FLASHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

There was a bright light as both beams of energy collided in a battle for dominance. Vegeta was sweating furiously and clenching his teeth, while Gohan was smirking confidently and had plenty of energy to spare. The truth was Gohan had been training hard the past seven years to become strong enough so he would'nt grow week and be ready for any new threats. In doing so, Gohan had been able to attain a third ascension of Super-Saiyan, but that was his little secret and Vegeta wouldn't be findingout any time soon.

In the end of their final bout, the energy waves wore away and in the end it was Gohan standing victorious while Vegeta was on the ground unconscious and back in his base form. Gohan then proceeded to power down and get out two sensu beans for the both of them.

After both saiyans each had a sensu they haeded out of the GR to get some food.

"Well Gohan, I didnt expect you to be able to beat me so easily."

"It's not like I havent trained in the last seven years Vegeta, I have become much more powerful than I was when i defeated Cell."

"Yes I can tell"

As the two Saiyans walked into the lobby, Gohan noticed that his mother and Bulma were still talking and that there was food on the table. The two Saiyans paid more attention to the food and went straight for it. While Gohan was stuffing hisface with sandwiches his mothe decided to tell him of the plans her and bulma made.

"Oh by the way Gohan you start high school next monday!" Chi-chi told her son.

To say that got his attention would be an understatement. Gohan immediately spit his food out and gave his mother a questioning look.

"What do you mean high School? I thought you were home schooling me."Asked the son

"Yes I was but you have passed all your studies and I am only sending you to public school so you can make some normal friends and try to have a normal life. All these aliens you hang out with cant have any good effects on your social skills. Besides you can get into a good university if you graduate from one of the best schools around."

"But mom, don't you think that me going to school will interrupt my training, it is my duty as protector of the Earth to keep getting stronger so i will be able to fight off any threats." argued Gohan.

"Yes I agree with the boy, a true saiyan keeps up his training and gets as strong as possible." Intervened vegeta.

"I dont care about this Saiyan nonsense, gohan is going to Orange Star High and that is final!" Scolded Chi-chi.

Bulma even had her share to the argument by walking up to the group and adding,

" I agree with Chi-chi on this one Vegeta, Gohan has been traing nonstop the past seven years. It would be good for him to meet new people and besides he might even be able to find a mate while attending OSH."

By this time Gohan was already Blushing and started to walk away. He had a different view on the situation, sure he would like to meet new people but in doing so he would not be able to be himself. He would have to conform to fit in with the human population which he did not want to do. And about the whole mating thing, sure now that he would be turning eighteen soon his saiyan instincts were telling him that it is time to start looking. But there lays the problem, most of the female population was weak and his saiyan traits were un attracted to weaklings. So he decided, If he was to go to school, than he was going to do it his way.

"Alright mom I'll go to school, on one condition."A Smirking Gohan said to his mother.

**So what did you think? be honest, tell me if I should continue this cuz if not i actually have a few more Ideas in my mind. If I get enough positive reviews I'll continue but next time, Ð****дяKes****†Ð****д****¥£ out.**

**R&R**


	2. The First Day!

**Ð****дяKes****†Ð****д****¥£ here with Ch.2 of my new story "The Way Things Are". I have noticed that the reviewers were curious as to what Gohans condition to going to school is. Well, I'm not telling. The story will explain it itself so you will need to pay attention. Enjoy...(^_^)V**

"speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

It was a sunny monday morning. Gohan is sleeping in and he is enjoying every minute of it although he shouldn't be. It is quieter than usual, and there is no smell of breakfast at all. Gohan for the past few days has been wakeing up to this situation every morning for one reason. He has moved out of his mothers house. Chi-chi has informed Gohan on her plans to send him to a public school and she would not take no for an answer. So Gohan did the same, Chi-chi wanted for him to attend school, and Gohan had interest to finally move out of his moms.

Gohans' home was anything but simple. Due to knowing someone such as Bulma and having a strict mother who hammered information into Gohans head, he was able to make plenty of money by coming up with new inventions for CC to sell plus upgrades to already existing products. Therefor Gohan was only soon to be 18 and was already pretty rich.

Because of the amount of money Gohan has access to he customized his home as a two story dome shaped home, with 10 rooms/5 bath. He even for an extra touch added a green house similar to the one at Capsule Corp. only with a waterfall.

As an extra touch Gohan even turned one of the biggest rooms into a large game-room for when he is bored or when his little brother Goten and Trunks come over.

Gohans home wasn't to far from his original home in regard to his mom. So hid home is only about a mile away and higher up the mountain.

(A/N: use your imagination for the rest of the home (^_^) V.)

_'hmm its quiet....Ahhhh!!!, just the way I like it.' _was what Gohans first thought of the day was.

He was ready to doze back off but was interrupted by a loud ringing that caught his attention and he threw a ki ball at the soure instantly disintegrating his alarm clock. After doing so Gohan proceeded to lay back down and fall back to sleep.

"OH MY GOD!!!!! School I almost forgot" Shouted a frantic Gohan as he jumped out of bed and rushed to get dressed. Once he was fully clothed clad in black jeans and a dark green long-sleeved button up shirt. Wrapped his tail around his waist under his shirt, He then jumped out his window and flew at top speed from his home to school all the way in Satan City.

About 15 minutes later Gohan started to enter the outskirts of Satan City.

_'Well...time to become the Gold-Fighter' _Thought the teenage Demi Saiyan as he pressed the button to the watch to activate his disguise.

Gohans disguise consisted of a pure black GI, a long sleeve gold under shirt, black boots with golden laces, a gold sash arond his waist along with his tail which when he goes super also shines gold.(a black and gold version of Gotens GI) To mask his face is a pair of glasses that are shaped like upside down golden triangles that go from his eyes to his lower cheek.

To top it off he turns Super-Saiyan to complete his Gold-Fighter look.

_'I've definably have to thank Bulma for this outfit, alot betterthan what I had in mind'_

Gohan then landed on the school roof able to get through the city without having to stop any crimes for once. He proceeded to power down and deactivated his disguise and began to walk to the main office so he could pick up his schedule and get the day over with.

Finally reaching the main office he was able to find the principal to receive his schedule. The principal was an older man who was about mid 50's and had a friendly attitude.

"Welcome Gohan to this fine school, I am really honored to have a student such as yourself to be enrolled in our school. Seeing that you have made the highest scores only missing one question, you will be in all the top classes." eagerly said

'_Yeah it would of been a perfect score if it wasn't for the stupid question of the stupid oaf Satan! How was I supposed to know what finishing move he used to finish off Cell and save the world.I mean, I defeated Cell not that baka weakling!' _Scolded a very pissed-off saiyan.

"Well I am very honored to be able to enroll in such a prestigious school such as OSH." Lied a certain demi.

"I'm glad, now run along and go to your first class." Replied ahappy .

As Gohan was walking he found his locker and put his things away and got out the materials he needed all the while he was checking his schedule. Isn't such a multi-tasker?

'_Lets see here...my schedule is..._

Free Period ..._HUH?!?..._

English IV

Chemistry

Philosophy

GYM ..._Is that possible?..Hmmm..._

Calculus

_Hmmm...all such easy classes, my mom already taught me years ago. Looks like a easy year to me' thought a smirking Gohan._

After closing his locker Gohan noticed something in the corner of his eye. There was a person down the hall wearing all black with tan skin and a light brown hair. The boy had a scar on his face and the weirdest part was the boy was smirking while also glaring at him.

The boy then walked the other way and and Gohan could distinctively hear soft chuckling coming from him.

_'Weird....who was that?'_ wondered the Saiyan.

Gohan shrugged it off for now and walked to class. He knock on the door, slightly harder then he intended because the door cracked. The teacher came to the door and answered it.

''I can hear the door just fine thank you no need to knock so hard!" huffed an obviously irritated teacher who thankfully didn't see the crack in the door.

"Sorry sir, you see i'm new here my name is Go.."

"Gohan Son, the student who scored the highest scores on the entrance exams ever, I'm glad to meet you my boy, Welcome!" interrupted a changed attitude teacher.

The teacher was a older balding man who had to be in his 60's. He wore a grey suit and had that face which says he doesn't even know why he continues to teach insolent brats when he could retire.

The teacher then proceeded to introduce Gohan to the class.

"Now class we have a new student that will be joining us the rest of the year, He scored the highest scores on the entrance exams ever recorded."

Some whispers of nerd and geek could be heard throughout the room as well as some peeked interest in some of the actual nerds who attended.

"I expect you all to set a good example for this lad and to not corrupt his brilliant mind and be like you all."

_'Too late ha ha ha, he doesn't really think much of his students.' _chuckled the amused saiyan_._

"Well come on in and introduce yourself." said the teacher

"Well to start, my name is Gohan Son, This is my first time attending school and that is all you need to know." Said a smirking saiyan

By now much of the class was quiet, the female population of the class was gaping at the new hotty set before them while all the males were staring with jealousy. Only a few people in the back weren't staring at him with lust or jealousy, one girl and a guy.

"Gohan you may sit in the back next to Videl and I will get started."

"Who's Videl?" asked Gohan a little confused.

The entire class did an anime drop at the same time including the teacher and somehow the principal all the way downstairs in the office.

somewhere off in the distance the oaf Hercule Satan for strangest reason had the urge to face fault with a confused expression.

"Uh...Videl would you please raise your hand so Gohan can find you." Said a teacher who just stood up.

Videl raised her hand and Gohan raised a brow in question and confusion. He walked up to his new seat and sat down.

"Hey there cutie, my name is Erasa and this is Sharpner. Its really nice to meet you." exclaimed a Blond girl who was a little to happy to meet him.

"Likewise...So why was the entire class falling after I asked who you were Videl."Asked the confused saiyan.

"Well its obvious, everyone knows who she is, she's..."Erasa was cut off by Videl

"I am right here I can speak for myself. The reason why everyone was surprised to find out you didn't know who I am is because I'm the daughter of ." Answered Videl

The only thing the class could hear next was the loud laughter off a certain saiyan.

**So what did you think? Flames are welcome or as I call it constructive criticism. BTW I want to know what you think, should I update daily with short chapters or bi-weekly with long chapters, your choice because i haven't decided, so for now I have written short chapters. Until next time, Ð****дяKes****†Ð****д****¥£ out.... Peace .**


	3. The First Day! cont

**Ð****дяKes****†Ð****д****¥£ here with my Third Chapter!. To my reviewers, I thank you. Believe it or not your reviews are the only thing that is keeping this story going. Also I have decided with the help of ****reviews****, that I will be updating daily and if I miss a day I apologize for future references. Anyways on to the story.....enjoy (^_^)V**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Sound Effects**_

"Hahahahahahaha!,I-I Can't Be-believe HAHAHAHA! Your Father I-Is HAHAHAHAHA! That Fool HAHAHA!!!!!" By this time Gohan was on the floor rolling around the floor in hysterical laughing. He thought that he just heard the funniest joke in the world, Well he kind of did. In the eyes of Gohan, Hercule was a joke and how anyone could believe that he defeated someone such as Cell.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Wait till Vegeta hears about this."Gohan still laughing.

"Excuse me , would you please stop that laughing I am trying to teach a class. Given that this is your first day and all I'll let you off with a warning. So no more outbursts, understood?" oblivious as to what was funny, the teacher had to interrupt Gohans little laughfest.

"Yes sir " Gohan quickly composed himself and sat back down. Just the thought of sitting next to the spawn of Satan was still making him want to laugh. So here Gohan was, In the back of the room, sitting next to VIDEL SATAN. Just this thought alone sent him into a fit of giggles that quickly escalated to full out uproarious laughter.

"!! If you cannot be quiet then gather your things and get out of my class!!!!"

The teacher ranted about quietness and having to deal with things such as this while Gohan gathered his stuff and walked out of the room and laughing like crazy along the way.

About 3 periods later we find Gohan sitting under a tree enjoying his lunch. He had so much food that anyone who walked by would stop and stare, until Gohan scared them all off with a growl. A Saiyan needs to protect his food and his instincts were telling him that the others wanted his food much like Goten or Vegeta would do.

While Gohan was eating he glanced up and saw the same boy he had seen earlier that morning. The boy was walking by and giving Gohan the evil glare. It keep Gohans mind racing at who that boy could be and what his problem was.

Gohans musing however was interrupted as the three students he had met that morning also. The blond known as Erasa was the first to speak.

"Hey there mind if we sit with you."

"I don't see why not. Just don't touch my food or I'll rip your arm off, fair enough." Gohan replied glancing up from his lunch.(HA...more like feast)

"Suuuure...So why do you have so much of it anyways?" asked Sharpner obviously not taking Gohan seriously.

Gohan shrugged and replied "Large appetite." Gohan then looked up and noticed someone else was glaring at him.

_'First that weird boy and now I have the daughter of that oaf glaring at me.'_

"So did I do something wrong or are you just enjoying the view?" asked a smirking Gohan.

Videl then started to blush a light crimson and answered his remark with one of her own.

"Did you hear a funny joke or do I really look like a clown?'' Videl was now back to her glaring and waiting for his answer when Gohan once again burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA!!!...a little of HAHA...both...HAHAHA!!!!"

Gohan of course was now on his back and laughing so hard his tail kept tightening more and more it actually hurt a little. With all of his food now gone he was able to roll around without getting food all over his clothes.

Videl of course was majorly pissed at how this boy thought he could laugh at her when he didn't even know her.

So she walked over and kicked Gohan in his ribs to shut him up. It worked for a second as Gohan looked up at her and then burst out laughing again.

"STOP THAT LAUGHING!!!!!!!!" Yelled a very angry Videl.

"HAHaha!!...sorry its just that its so funny...hahaha"

"And what about me is so funny you keep laughing every time you look at me hmmmmm..."

Videl was staring at him waiting almost impatiently for an answer. Gohan finally composed himself enough to give Videl his answer.

"Well to be honest, Its not you thats funny, Its the fact that the goof himself is your father. Its sort of an inside joke for me and my friends." was Gohans answer.

"So I take it you despise my father unlike the rest of the worlds population and can't stand the idea of being anywhere near him?" Videls eyebrow was now raised in question.

" Yup that sums it up."

Erasa and Sharpner who during this entire event has remained on the sidelines were both confused as hell. Erasa was trying to figure out why Gohan would find Hercule humorous and to be a goof. Sharpner stood there and was mad that Gohan would dare insult the man he worshipped and idolised.

"Listen nerd-boy, you shouldn't be making fun of the world savior, he saved this entire planet including your scrawny sel-FFFFF!!!!!!" Sharpner was cut off with a fist colliding with his stomach. Or was it two? Sharpner was knocked out and on the ground several feet away.

Gohan and Videl were both standing with their fist out stretched.

1. no one ever calls a Saiyan scrawny

2. never praise Hercule in front of Videl

Gohan looked back at videl and he also had a question on his mind.

"So Videl tell me, Are yoyu daddies perfect little spoiled girl or are just a normal person with a brain?" Asked a smirking Gohan who already had the answer in his head.

"Excuse me? I don't care much for my father and no I am not some spoiled rich girl as you I agree when you call him a goof but we may have different reasons for why we don't like him." was Videls retort.

"Hmmm...well as long as your nothing like that blond idiot over there." Gohan said while pointing a thumb at the fallen jock "then I think we will get along just fine."

"we'll see, but tell me what is the reason that you do not like my father?"

"Can't tell, like I said its an inside joke and you are way outside."

Just as Videl was about to give a comeback the bell to go to class rang and interrupted there chatter.

_**Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnng!!!!!!!!!!**_

The bell to leave for home has finally just rang and Gohan was flying away in his Gold-Fighter disguise. He was planning on going home to get in some time of training in and then take a nice warm shower. His musing however was interrupted by the sound of a speeding tank and gunfire as the police force was chasing the crooks but to no availo due to the fact the crooks were IN A TANK!!!!

Gohan quickly flew down to stop the war machine when he noticed Videls jet copter speeding towars the tank as it was driving out of the city. Gohan quickly became curious as to what she was going to try and do to stop the tank.

Sure Gohan has seen Videl fighting crime on occasion when he was in the city. He has seen here take out men that were twice her size and with plenty of ammunition take out whatever the police force sent there way. Gohan although witnessing Videls past fights was still unsure of her ability to stop a speeding tank filled with crooks that have guns.

Videls copter was closing in on the tank when the turret turned and fired a shot at the copter. Videl tried to turn away but wasn't in time as the shot hit the side of her copter.

As the copter began to crash down videl closed her eyes and braced for impact. A few seconds later she opened her eyes and found that she was saved by the Gold-Fighter, The boy with super powers that every once in a while would do her job. The Gold-Fighter did a two-finger salute and flew off to stop the tank.

As Gohan neared the tank, the crooks spotted him and began to shoot. Every bullet bounce off him like nothing so they used the tanks canon to shoothim instead. When the projectile reached him he grabbed it and did a 360 degree turn and it went flying back at the tank.

Gohan watched as it pierced the heavily armored vehicle and then he remembered he wasn't supposed to kill the criminals.

_'Oops, guess I went a bit overboard.' _

Gohan was relieved a bit when he saw the crooks climb out of the tank and rush into the cuffs of the law enforcement.

_**SLAM!!!!!**_

To say Videl was pissed would be an under statement. The guy she had been trying to figure out for years now shows up again and performs her job. Every time she gets close enough try and figure him out he vanishes before she can even question him.

Videl wasn't stupis like most people. She knew her father didn't defeat Cell and made him admit it to her. She learned the it was actually the little golden haired delivery boy that defeated Cell. She has always wondered why he let her father take the credit. So with the theory she has of the Gold-fighter and the golden hair boy being one in the same, she wants to ask him that very question along with unmasking him and finding his true identity. Was that so much to ask for?

She absentmindedly took a shower and went to bed early only to have to wake up and go to the hell hole they call a school.

Gohan himself wasn't in a very good mood. He had already wasted enough time at school but then some idiots decided it would be a good idea to steal a tank, rob a bank and get drunk all at the same time. And knowing the Satan City police force were incompetent, they would have gotten away with it had it not been for the Gold-Fighter.

After a long day of school which was pointless due to the fact he already knew everything they were teaching, Gohan did a few hours of training completed with deep meditation to enhance mental capabilities and capacity. After a nice shower and a fresh change of clothes, Gohan jumped into bed and fell asleep only to have to wake the next morning and repeat this whole cycle.

**There done for now. So go ahead and be the nice people you are (cough,cough), and review. I'd love to hear your opinions. Flames welcome!**


	4. The Way Things are Going

**Ð****дяKes****†Ð****д****¥£ here once again with a new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z (I wish) ^_^V**

Gohan woke up the next morning to peace and quiet. He was so comfy he never wanted to get up. Yet he felt he was forgetting something.

"Oh thats right I have school!!, Why the hell didn't my alarm go off?"

Gohan look on the floor next to the wall and saw pieces of metal and wire.

"Oh yeah thats right."

After setting a world record pace of getting a shower and dressing, he was out the door and flying at top speeds to his second day of school. During his flight he heard gun shots so he decided to make himself even more later than he was.

A few minutes later he was finally landing on the school roof and de-transforming. Gohan landed with a scowl on his face because it seemed like this morning was getting worse and worse. First, he woke up late; missed breakfast; stopped two robberies; and on top of that he was late for his second day of school.

But not only that, When he stop the speeding truck Videl tried sneaking up on him for an ambush.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^Flash-Back~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Gohan had just stopped the truck and it was now upside down. Two crooks climb out of the truck and looked to the left to see the Gold-Fighter and top the right to see the Police. The crooks looked at each other, nodded then screamed like little girl and ran right into the cuffs of the police.

Videl had just landed her jet-copter and notice the Gold-Fighter had done her job again, twice in one day. Now she definably wanted to know who he was so she decided to try and unmask him in front of the media. She crouched behind the overturned truck and slowly made her way around to the Gold-Fighter. Just as she jump to try and remove his face goggles he turned around and caught her.

Gohan had sensed her coming but decided to wait until she made a move to stop her just so he could piss her off for fun. So just as she jumped he turned and caught her.

Gohan placed her on the ground and waged his finger in a 'NO' mocking manner while he was smirking down at her.

"You shouldn't try that again. Now run along and be a good little miss and get to school." Gohan did another two-finger salute to her and Instant Transmission out of there to another building roof.

Just before the Gold-Fighter disappeared Videl was able to get a look through the goggles and se his face features that were hidden by them.

'_He looks very familiar' _"Huh! Where'd he go go? How can he just disappear like that?" Videl questioned as she looked around her.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^End-Flashback~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Gohan came up to the classroom door and opened it. as he walked in the teacher looked at him disappointedly.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was hectic." That was only a half lie because in one of the robberies the crooks took off in a speeding truck, shooting through the streets and causing other accidents. Gohan quickly walk up the steps and took his seat.

The blond boy sharpner then chuckled "Hehe....never thought I'd see the day when a nerd would actually be late for class."

Gohan didn't like the fact he was being insulted by a weakling human. "You better watch it if you don't want to find yourself in a world of excruciating pain."

"Oh is that a threat? I'll have you know I've been training in the great 's dojo for years and have even been trained by himself."

Just before Gohan could kill sharpner the door opened to reveal that he wasn't the only one who was late. Videl walked in as she walked up to her seat she said,

"Sorry I'm late sir, double robbery."

"Its okay I know how your community service sometimes interferes with your schoolwork." replied the teacher.

As Gohan heard this he got an Idea.

_'Hmmm.....Maybe if I reveal myself to be the Gold-Fighter I could also get away with anything. Wait a minute If I did that then I would have to deal with the media like that goof. Well I could blast away any reporters but the would get me the pan from mom. Ha I got it, I'll just tell the school staff And threaten them not to tell a soul.'_

When Gohan came out of his musings he found Videl to be glaring at him. Apparently Videl learned that Gohan was also late for class and that she had gotten a closer look at the Gold-Fighter and noticed there was a resemblance between the two.

"So tell me Videl, do tickle your fancy?" On the inside Gohan was laughing hard at the sight of Videls face when he asked her this.

"What, no way!" Denied.

"So then tell me why you find me interesting enough to glare at me. I know I'm attractive and all, but you seem upset with me. Care to tell?"

Videl began to blush slightly and turned forward to hide her embarrassment. From two seats over Sharpner didn't like the exchange in words that he had just heard.

"Care to tell why you were late to school as well?" Videl shot back.

"Oooh...I didn't know you cared so much."

'_I'll just have to teach him a lesson, and I know just how to do it, today in GYM we are doing martial arts. Perfect!' _Sharpner was all smiles now and was waiting in anticipation at the prospect of showing off by beating the snot out of a nerd, and winning the heart of his beloved Videl.

The bell had just rang signaling the end of Gohans AP Philosophy class and the start of GYM. The day before Gohan had not attended GYM class due to being in office with Videl for assault on a student. Apparently a teacher had seen Videl and Gohan knock sharpner out. They were let off with a warning because it was Gohans first day and Videls father was a major funder to the school. So today was Gohans first day of being in GYM and he didn't know what to expect.

Gohan entered the locker room and reported directly to the coaches' office. The coach looked up from his computer and looked at Gohan.

"Hello sir, I'm Gohan and this is my first day in here."

"Oh so your the Gohan I've heard so much about. All the teachers said you made the highest entrance exam scores ever recorded here at OSH. I hope that even though you study hard, you can also play hard." Replied the coach.

_'More than you'll ever know' "_Yes, so what exactly am I supposed to do?" He asked.

The coach went into a back closet and returned with a GYM outfit. A plain white t-shirt and a pair of knee length orange shorts. "Here, this is the uniform you will wear every-day when we go into the GYM."

Gohan looked at the uniform in distaste, but took it none the less. Gohan walked into the changing room to hus locker to get dressed. _'Damn, there goes my cover. Now every one is going to see my scars and muscles. This is bad.'_

After Gohan got dressed he started to exit the changing room but noticed the boy from before was in the back corner watching his every move. The boy was very well built and seemed almost inhuman like and Gohan remembered to take note of this. The boys purple eyes were piercing through Gohan as they had a little stare off. This started to get Gohan very agitated so he decided to confront him.

"OK so tell me, what is your problem." Gohan had an eyebrow raised waiting for an answer. The boy stood up and was face to face with Gohan.

"My problem?"

"Yes your problem. Ever since I started coming here you have done nothing but glare at me and watch my every move. Did I do something to you to get you angry with me?" Asked Gohan getting more annoyed by the second.

"Yes you did. I'll give you a month to figure it out. If you do not I will tell you but I will also kill you slowly and painfully along with everyone else in the school." The boy then walked out of the changing room and into the GYM. On his way out he flared his ki and Gohan took immediate notice.

_'his ki is definably to high to be a humans. Who is he and what did I do to him?'_ Gohan then also exited the changing room and went into the Gym with the rest of the class.

"Ok class today we will be continuing are martial arts coarse. As I said yesterday when a few of you were absent, we will be studying, training and practicing in martial arts. At the end of the month we will be holding a tournament to test your skills on each other and the winner will be invted to fight in a spot in this years World Martial Arts Tournament and compete with other fighters such as himself and try to become the next World Champion."

The entire class was excited about this and erupted in cheers, including Videl because she was very interested. Gohan and the 'Boy' were both the only ones not cheering because they were too busy having a staring contest and trying to drill holes into each others heads. Gohan would of succeeded but he hasn't gotten that far in his mental training yet and Videl interrupted him with a question.

"Why are you staring at Seru?" questioned Videl

"Hes been watching me real closely since I started here. Do you know his story?"

"Yes, hes actually the strongest person here at this school, but.....looking at you, you could give him a run for his money." Videl had a light blush on her face as she noticed just how good looking Gohan is. Fortunately for her, Gohan was still looking at Seru and didn't notice. "The coach doesn't even let him fight the other students uless they are strong such as myself, but last time I fought him he knocked me out cold with one hit. I didn't even see it coming. He even does this thing where he produces a ball of light with his hands and throws it at his opponents. My dad alls it a trick but I know its not because it burns like hell."

Gohan wasn't too shocked to hear this, especially since he felt Seru flare his ki. "So he hit you with a ki-ball? Just consider yourself lucky because with enough energy he could of killed you."

"Ki ball? Hey wait a minute how do you know about it?" Videl was in full out interrogation mode.

"Because I know how to do it." Gohan then produce a small ball of ki in his palm surprising the hell out of Videl. The face of Videl was enough the cause Gohan to smirk and chuckle.

"How do you do that?" Videl questioned

"I was taught by my mentor years ago. You have to train hard to be able to do it."

Before Videl could say anything else, the coach blew his whistle and told the class to pair up with a partner and have a light spar. Every one proceeded to find a partner and the coach walked around giving tips and instructing the beginners.

"Hey nerd -boy your with me." Sharpner walked up to Gohan and then got into a stance. "I'm gonna teach you to stay away from my Videl."

Gohan would have died laughing if it wasn't for the fact Sharpner had once again insulted him. He also even though was unaware of it, going to teach Sharpner that Videl wasn't his, If Videl was going to be with anyone, She was gonna be with Gohan.

Gohan didn't even bother with getting into a stance, he just stood there with a scowl. "Ok sharpner I've already warned you. Now your gonna feel pain."

"Pssshhh!!!...Yeah right, not by you."

Sharpner charged at Gohan with his fist back ready to throw his hardest punch. Gohan was faster and ducked down right as Sharpner reach him. Gohan through a fist up a little to hard and Sharpner flew up and hit the GYM ceiling about 45 feet up. Just before Sharpner hit the floor Gohan caught him and placed him on the ground. Sharpner was out cold. What knocked him out Gohan was unsure of. It could of been the jit to the stomach or the hit to the ceiling.

Every one was watching the scene with Gohan and Sharpner. Videl became even more suspicious of the enigma that is named Gohan. Seru only laughed at what happened to the blond and walked away.

The bell to go home had already rang about 10 min. prior and everyone went home, Except Gohan. Gohan still planned on telling the school staff of him being the Gold-Fighter so he wouldn't be getting into trouble every time he was late, and so he would be able to leave class to help Videl. Why he felt compelled to help her he doesn't know.

Gohan walked into the principals office and took a seat in a chair in front of the desk.

"Ahhh!!.....Gohan what can I do for you?" asked.

Gohan then stood up and powered up to a Super-Saiyan right in front of . Gohan then activated his disguise and the principal was on the verge of fainting.

"You can start by calling all of the teachers down here to your office for a meeting."

**Yeah Im finished with my 4th chapter. This is also the longest chapter I have written so far. I'm asking for Ideas as well. I have plenty of Ideas to add but I want to hear from you so I can keep this story going as smoothly as possible. Please R&R, Flames welcome. Until next time** **Ð****дяKes****†Ð****д****¥£ out. (^_^)V **


	5. And So It Begins

**Ð****дяKes****†Ð****д****¥£ here with another chapter. Ok so I know you are all probrably wondering who the boy is. Well I've givin enough hints already so you will just have to wait until I get far enough in the story to find out. Also to get to my main plot line I will do a few time skips for future references. (^_^)V**

Gohan has just arrived home from a long day of school. Today was the best day he has has in a very long time. You see, he has just informed the entire school faculty that he is the Gold-Fighter. The look on there faces was enough to put him in a fit of laughter. Also when he threatened them not to tell anyone or else they would be killed, some of the teachers actually fainted. Gohan laughed the entire way home, was still laughing when he walked through the door.

Gohan changed out of his school outfit and into a GI similar to his fathers but it was blue with an orange under-shirt. The reason he changed into a GI was because today he was heading over to CC for a annual weekly spar session with the ever lovable prince of all saiyans.

Gohan has just arrived VIA instant transmission. But the ki he locked onto was Vegetas' so as soon as he popped up he was nearly blasted in the face. As of the obvious, Vegeta was in the GR training, and waiting for his sparring partner.

"Hello Vegeta, Ready for another ass whooping?"

"HA!!!...Bring it on brat! We will skip the warm-up and get right down to business"

Immediately both Saiyans powered up to their max in Super-Saiyan 2. They charged at each other with incredible speed that was invisible to the untrained eye. Both Saiyans stopped in their tracks as both of them hit each other in the face at the same time. They stepped back and the fight resumed like usual and Gohan had the upper-hand most of the time.

In the end Vegaeta was on the ground in his base form with a Super-Saiyan 2 standing over him.

"God damn that hurt." Vegeta coughed up more blood and got up.

Gohan stood there God-like glowing bright gold with electicity flowing around him and he was smirking. "Its an ass-whooping, Its supposed to hurt." His only response was a growl.

Vegeta and Gohan were both in the kitchen raiding Bulmas fridge for snacks. They made about a hundred or two sandwiches but it still wasn't enough.

"By the way Vegeta I wanted to tell you something. At the school I'm going to.."

"Yes I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Vegeta interrupted "Why are you even listening to your harpy mother and evn going anyway near there? You are wasting valuable training time."

"Yes I know but I made a deal with her years ago that I would do what she wanted in terms of becoming a scholer if she allowed me to continue my training. But thats not what I wanted to talk about. You see, there is this boy named Seru..."

Vegeta once again interrupted Gohan. "Thats Saiyan language. Its meaning is...." Vegeta Cut himself off as the revealation sunk in. "Tell me have you noticed anything about this boy?"

"Yes I was told he is the strongest at my school, He knows how to use ki an he aslo spike his ki towards me and it was stronger than a normal Super-Saiyan. He told me that I did something to him and he wouldn't reveal to me his true identity for a month or untill I figure out for myself. Is that bad?"

"More than you know. His name has a meaning in Saiyan language and before you ask, I will not tell you what it means. If my fears are correct, all I'll tell you is that you should train very hard."

Vegeta walked away back to the GR to train for this possible threat. Gohan stood there for a few seconds thinking.

_'If this is another enemy I'm going to be pissed. I just got done dealing with Broly and now this'_

"Mother Fuc...."

"Watch you mouth young man!" Scolded Bulma as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed one of the many sandwiches.

It now has been a month since Gohan has started school. Gohan has made friends like his mother wanted, and has been training hard heeding Vegetas' warning. Gohan has even befriended Sharpner even though he got his ass kicked. Sharpner after time though thought Gohan was a cool guy and decided to hang out with him. Gohan was even able to become friends with Videl, but she is always following him after school and asking questions to try and figure out what gohan is hiding. Videls attempts were all to no avail, even in her attempts to try and unmask the Gold-Fighter were a fail.

Either way they were friends none the less. Videl though had different ideas. Ever since Gohan had started attending OSH she started to develope a lkiking towards Gohan. Why she liked Gohan she could give a million reasons, but she could also give just as many reasons why she hates him. At first she didn't want to admit she had a crush on him, but she gave in and decided today was the day she did something about it.

Today for school wasn't a normal day, so he dress in his normal GI. Blue with a orange under-shirt. The reason today was special is because their is going to be a tournament, a martial arts tournament. On top of that his Saiyan instincts would not allow him to lose so he planned on winning at any means necessary.

One more thing that was running through his mind, was the boy Seru. All month Seru watch Gohans every move and even stalked him. The thing suprising Gohan the most was that Seru knew Gohan had a tail, he was a Saiyan and that he was the Gold-Fighter. Today was the day that Seru would also reveal his true identity and tell Gohan the reason why he did not like him and tell him what exactly he did to Seru.

Gohan arrived at the school just minutes before the bell rang signaling the start of the tournament. Then tournament was going to take the entire school day and as so the entire school was released out of classes to watch the participants fight.

"OK...will all the students participating in this years school martial arts tournament please come forth to draw a number for your spot in the tournament." The coach yelled through a megaphone. "Also today to watch the students of this great school battle it out is the one, the only, !!"

Cheers erupted from everyone exept three people, as the only man who could out yell the coach with a megaphone entered the GYM.

"Yeah!!!!!!....How's the students of my favorite school doing? Today I am here to watch you kids battle it out for a chance to earn a guaranteed spot in the World Martial Arts Tournament being held next month." The school then erupted in more cheers and random screaming. "OK..I expect to see a good show."

There were 16 Participants in all. The students taking place in this tournament were the ones the coach deemed were able to compete. The students consisted of Gohan, Videl, Sharpner, Seru, And 12 other jocks who thought they actually had a chance to win.

Each student walked up to take a number. Here is the line up.

-vs- Saotome

-vs- Tomoki

-vs- Armon

-vs- Sharpner

-vs- Shinto

-vs- Don

-vs- Clyde

-vs- Dan

Each student sat sown in their respected seats on their own bleachers and waited for their turn to take the ring and battle ut out with their peers. Seru had his own corner andGohan and Videl shared their own.

Gohan was still staring at Seru because he was sort of anxious to find out what Seru is hiding.

"Gohan, why are you still staring at Seru like that?" Asked Videl

"I don't know but I have a feeling I'm going to find out by the end of the day."

"HUH?"

"Nothing, just dont worry about it." Gohan smiled down at her and Videl couldn't help but smile back. It was one of those special smiles that only Gohan could pull off and it was very rare for him to do so.

The first match between Chad and Saotome had already finished with Saotome coming out victorious. Saotome manage to kick Chad out of the ring with a drop kick to the face.

It was now the second match and Seru and Tomoki entered the ring. Seru wore a scowl on his face while Tomoki was scared shitless. Tomoki had seen what happened to the last person who fought Seru and before he could recall the moment the match beganand Tomoki was unconscious and embeded into the wall.

In the match with Kirk and Armon, Kirk won. In the match between Jim and Sharpner, Sharpner Came out Victorious as well as Videl in the match between her and Shinto. Hank won his and so did Clyde. I don't think I have to tell you Gohan won his match but Just for references I won his match.

All of the first round matches were finished and every one was anxious to get on to the second round.

"Ok...we have seen an excellent first round and now we will get into the second round of fighting." The coach then took his seat and the second round began.

-vs- Saotome

-vs- Sharpner

-vs- Hank

-vs- Gohan

Seru and Saotome took center ring and the match began.

**There I am done for now. I know before you tell me I wasn't very original with the names. But hey I've had a long day and I wanted to post this as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy and I would like to hear from you so please R&R, Flames welcomed. Ð****дяKes****†Ð****д****¥£ out. (^_^)V**


	6. The Beginning of a Rematch!

**Ð****дяKes****†Ð****д****¥£ here with my 6th chapter. In my last chapter I did a 1 month time skip, I know I rushed it a bit. Well for the 1 month time period there was nothing I could of added to contribute to the story. So far no one has guessed who Seru is and to tell you that won't be revealed till chapter 7 or 8. So now sit back and enjoy #6. (^_^)V**

The students of OHS were all packed in the GYM and they were all cheering for the next fight which was between Seru and Saotome. The entire school actually agreed on one thing at the same time, Saotome was a gonner. Clearly out matched by Seru the match wasn't expected to last long.

The entire school was right, before Saotome could blink he was out of the ring unconscious. Seru turned and walked to sit back down but not without passing a quick glare to the Saiyan in the upper corner sitting with Videl.

"Up next we have our last years runner-up the school tournament, Sharpner and Kirk." this was shouted through the coachs' mega-phone as Sharpner and Kirk took to the arena.

"Ready to loose?" Taunted Sharpner.

"Hah!!!,...Yeah right." Kirk replied and immediately dropped into a stance.

The signal for the match to begin was given and Kirk rushed in on Sharpner and threw a punch. Sharpner Ducked but just in time, and he attempted a leg sweep in which Kirk jump over. The entire match Kirk and Sharpner seemed to be a near match as they both traded blow for blow. Sharpner seeing Kirk was getting exhausted sought an opening and just when he found it he rushed in but was tripped as Kirk immediatly dropped to the floor and did a leg sweep. When Sharpner tried to get up Kirk ran over and performed a drop kick to his chest knocking him out of the ring.

The entire GYM erupted in a loud thunder of applause after seeing a great match between Kirk and Sharpner.

"And there you have it, Kirk is the winner!" The coach continued to yell over the crowd of students with a mega-phone. "Ok...next we have Videl versus Hank. As you know Videl won last years school tournament!"

Once again the GYM was filled with so much cheering that Gohan sensitive Saiyan ears were on the verge of bleeding.

Videl and Hank now stood in the center of the ring facing each other in their own respected stances. They were waiting on the other to make a move but in the end it was Videl who made the first move. Videl rushed in and immediately performed a round house kick nailing Hank right in the gut. Hank fell backwards on the floor and rolled over to his side holding his stomach in pain.

"Ahhh!!!!...I give up." Hank then got up and walked out of the Gym. The entire Gym at the same time fell back on their backs anime style, including Gohan and Seru. Videl stood their with a huge sweat drop on her head.

"Ummmm...Ok, Hank forfeights which make Videl the winner of the match and she moves on to the next round!" As this was shouted through the coachs' mega-phone the class got back up into sitting position and started cheering.

Videl got up walked back to her seat as Gohan was heading down to the ring for his match with Clyde.

Gohan and Clyde were both standing in the ring, Gohan was just standing there not even in a stance. Clyde was in a fighting stance but was shaking slightly in fear for the Demi-Saiyan.

Clyde decided if he was going to loose than he would do it fighting, so he rushed in on Gohan hoping to get at least one hit. Just as Clyde through a punch Gohan stepped out of the way and delivered a chop to his neck knocking him unconscious. Gohan walked out of the ring and took his seat next to Videl.

"Winner is Gohan so he advances to the next round along with Seru, Kirk, and Videl!" The coach paused for the students to quiet down. "Ok after a short break we will continue with our first match of the third round. Seru versus Kirk, and then with Videl versus Gohan." The cheering erupted again.

During the break Gohan was in one of the school hallways contemplating on the events ahead. First he would have to fight and beat his friend Videl and then he has to deal with Seru, who happened to threaten to kill him and every one else.

_'What am I going to do, If I fight Seru than I will surely have to use my ki and the whole school will see and I'll have to deal with every one bothering me about, especially with Videl being suspicious of me already.'_

Gohans musings were cut short as Videl walked up to him. '_Speak of the devil'_

"Hey Gohan, what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same." Gohan now wore a smirk.

"I was looking for you." Videl had a light blush which didn't go unnoticed by Gohan "After the coach announced the short break you got up and walked away. So whats up?"

"Seru, he been really annoying the hell out of me. And when i fight him I have no clue what to expect so I'm not sure of a guaranteed victory this time."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean when You face him. Who said you were going to beat me?"

"I did,...even you know that deep down I have a huge advantage over you."

He was right. Videl still had the suspicion that Gohan is the Gold-Fighter. and if she is correct, Then she knows there is no way for her to win.

"If you expect to beat me you better give me your all and don't hold back because I'm a girl or your friend!" Videl literally demanded.

"Uhh...but..I"

"No Buts, don't hold back, I won't so I don't expect you to."

Gohans face went from a sad face to a full on smirk, his Saiyan side showing through. "Fine I won't hold back, but then you can guarantee that you will lose."

"We'll see. better get back in there soon. Serus' match is going to start in 5 minutes and that won't last long, and then we're up." Videl then walked down the hall and into the GYM.

Gohan was going to follow suit but was stop by a strong hand on his shoulder. The strength of the grip was actually tight enough to rip through his GI and draw blood. This scared Gohan because not even Vegeta was capable of breaking through a Saiyans skin just by squeezing.

"Where do you think you are going?" The death grip was released and Gohan turned around to come face to face with Seru.

"I was going to the ring to finish up this round so I can face you.."

"Forget about the damn tournament. So tell me Have you figured out who I am and what you did to me yet?"

"No I haven't so why don't you tell me..."

Gohan was interrupted as Seru punched him in the stomach and sent Gohan through the hallway walls and crashing through into the GYM and landing in the center of the ring. The entire student body of OSH was silent and wondering what the hell just happened. Dust from the destroyed wall finally settled down and it was revealed the Gohan was now getting up and recovering from the hit.

"Cheap move Seru, attacking me in mid-speech."

"Too bad." Seru walked through the hole and was now standing in the ring in front of every one. "I've already told you, You had a month to figure out who I was and then we would of settled this elsewhere. Its been a month and now I going to keep my promise and kill you along with everyone else on this damned planet."

Seru then disappeared and reappeared next to Gohan hitting him square in the side of the face. Gohan went Flying out through the other wall and flew into the inner city.

"Gohan!" Videl shouted as she stood there and watch this entire event unfold.

"Forget about him, I'd worry about myself if I was you because once I'm through with him I'm going to come back and make sure you all die a horrible death." Seru than took flight into the direction to which he hit Gohan to.

"Ahhh!!!!!...Damn that hurt, how can that lousy being be strong enough to hit me 5 miles into the city? Damn it!!!!"

Gohan flew up a few hundred feet into the air as he sensed Seru coming straight for him. Seru arrived and stopped just feet from Gohan and bore a sinister smirk.

"So Gohan still haven't figured it out?"

"No I haven't because I have never seen you before."

"How about I give you another hint?"

"Oh hell no..."

Seru charged at Gohan and once again interrupted him and started beating the hell out of Gohan. Gohan just couldn't keep up so he decided to power-up.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" with a yell Gohan stood there as a Super-Saiyan.

"HAH!!...If you think becoming a Super-Saiyan can stop me then your mistaken. I have become alot more powerful since you last fought me."

"How do you know about Super-Sai.....Wait what do you mean last time we fought, I never fought you!"

Seru then flew at Gohan again and they were locked into a battle in which Gohan was actually losing. Gohan realized this and began to panic.

'What if I can't beat him, Damn this is frustrating. When did I fight Seru?'

"If you have any hope of defeating me then you need to pay attention to your fighting."

Gohan then powered up even further and ascended to the second level Super-Saiyan. Seru then started to laugh loudly. Apparently he believed even though Gohan has ascended for a second time, that he stood no chance.

"Do you still think you will be able to defeat me? You don't understand." Seru got into a crouching like position as he prepared an energy beam.

Gohan noticed what Seru was doing and so ge put his hands above his head and prepared his masenko.

"Maaaa-Seeennn-Kooooo-Haaaaaa!!!!!!"

"HAAAA!!!!!!"

Seru and Gohans attacks collided in a large blast of energy. Both beams were pushing against each other as Gohan and Seru battled for dominance. Serus' wave seemed to be getting the upper-hand and Gohan knew this. Gohan quickly released his beam and Instant Transmissioned over next to Seru and the he slamed both of his fists into Serus head sending him into the earth. Seru shot straight up to Gohan and tried to punch him in the face. Gohan saw him coming and was able to move out of the way just in time. Seru then turned around and looked right into Gohans eyes.

"So tell me, look straight in my eye and tell me you don;t know who I am. DO IT!!!!" Seru was now mad as hell.

Gohan looked into Serus' purple eyes and relization finally dawned on him. '_How is that possible? He should be dead, there is no way he could be alive!'_

The entire sky was filled with nothing but laughter as Seru was laughing at the fact Gohan finally just relized who he is.

"So now I'll kill you and then destroy this entire planet as easy as this."

Seru then powered up a KI ball and aimed it at OSH where Videl happened to be outside and watching the entire fight between Gohan and Seru.

'_No I can't let him kill anyone like he did all those years ago.'_

_"_HAHAHAHA!!!!!!...Just try and stop me!!!!"

**Ok so this is chapter 6. The Fighting Scenes are short I know, but I'm not good writing them. Well I hope by now you have figured out who Seru is and if not...WTF! OK, well please give me any tips or pointers for this story if you have any ideas. R&R, Ð****дяKes****†Ð****д****¥£ out. (^_^)V**


	7. The End of the Beginning

**Ð****дяKes****†Ð****д****¥£ here with chapter 7 of my story. OK I have gotten some really good reviews and I'm going to use the ideas I have read. so what I mean is I'm going to put a little more focus on the brewing relationship between Gohan and Videl. Ok so enjoy. Also to the ones who already know who Seru is I'm sorry about not being more creative, but I won't disappoint you because this is only the first battle of the story and there are many more to come. (^_^)V**

"speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

Seru was laughing evilly as he shot down a powerful blast to the earth. Gohan immediately shot down to the earth and intercepted the blast. He put his hands back and then shot them forward to push back the energy wave hit the palms of Gohans hands and he threw it back at Seru.

Gohan flew back up to where Seru was floating with his arms crossed.

"Not bad, I expected you to not be able to stop it." Seru was floating in the air with a smirk on his face.

"So tell me, how did you come back Cell?"

"Ahhhh....So you finally figured it out. Well I'll tell you, you see when I was in hell there was already a plot for us to escape. The way I escaped was by convincing the Hell Council that I had learned my lesson and they allowed me to come back to earth. Only the rule was I had to comeback as a reincarnation and without my memory. When I came back I was a born to a small family in a village miles out from this city. One day when I was very young, I had an accident where I fell down some steps and hit my head. I hit it so hard my memory came back to me and I remembered everything. After getting memory of my past life I plotted a way to exact my revenge on you and the rest of the pesky little Saiyans around here. I came to this school a year ago to wait for the day that I see you again so I can finally be rid of you."

"Wow you did all of this for me? I'm touched Cell I didn't know you cared so much."

"Still cocky as ever even though you know you are going to die. Oh well."

Videl had been down on the ground watching this entire scene happen. When Seru attacked Gohan and then hit him so hard he flew into the city, she had been so scared. She then gasped Gohans' name and Seru told her he was going to kill them all, it made her very uneasy. She was watching the whole fight and she could of sworn she saw Gohan turn his hair from black to gold just like at the Cell Games.

'_So that means...'_ "Yes!!!....I was right." Videl looked over to her friends Erasa and Sharpner, "See? I told you both that Gohan was hiding something and look, He is the Gold-Fighter just like I said!"

"Wow Videl you were right." Erasa was just staring up at the duo in the sky.

"Yup, you called it." Sharpner never tore his eyes away from the scene in the sky while addressing Videl.

Videl was beyond ecstatic, she had finally figured out after all these years who the Gold-Fighter is. But that happiness was washed away when she noticed a bright yellow beam speeding straight their way.

Everyone immediately began to panic and some started running the opposite way from the beam. Just when it looked like it was about to hit, Videl saw Gohan appear right in front of the beam and then he pushed it back towards Seru. Seru step to the side as the beam flew straight into space and Gohan flew back up to Seru. For a while they appeared to only be talking but after a minute Seru seemed to been glowing golden in his own aura. then Gohan suddenly started screaming and she saw his hair grow even more.

'_Gohan, you better beat Seru or we are all dead!' _ Videl was beyond worried now as she along with everyone else finally realized the seriousness of the situation. It was either Gohan beats Seru, or Seru destroys the entire planet.

"So tell me, how exactly did you become my age, I mean you should really only be 4 or 5 yrs old."

"Well when I regained my memory I realized I still knew how to use my ki, and I was very powerful for a small earth child should be, in-fact I was a strong as I was when I fought you all those years ago. And to answer your question I was able to sneak into the hyperbolic time chamber, I spent about 2 weeks in the chamber which made me age into an ordinary teenager. But while i was in the chamber I didn't waste my time in there, I trained harder than ever and now I'm twice as powerful as I ever was!!!!" To prove this Seru powered up to his max and displayed his power in full view. Seru was floating there in a bright golden aura while Gohan was shielding his eyes from the winds warping around around Seru.

This is where Seru made his mistake, by showing Gohan his full power. Now that Gohan knew his full power he would be able to power up to his max power and Seru would have no more surprising power increases, and catch Gohan off guard and instantly kill him.

Serus' laughing was suddenly interrupted by a loud screaming that Gohan seemed to be doing for some reason. Thats when Seru suddenly realized Gohan had more power than expected.

Gohans' hair was growing longer and longer, his eyebrows disappeared and his forehead extended out giving him an ape like look. His hair finally stopped growing and was all the way down to his power increased dramatically and he had way more power than Seru.

Serus' eyes widened at the realization that Gohan was much, much stronger then he thought.

"No matter how much stronger you have gotten, you still won't be able to beat me!!!" Seru madly yelled and charged at Gohan.

Seru was madly throwing punches left and right but Gohan blocked and parried every hit Seru threw at him. Gohan started getting annoyed and decided maybe he shouldn't toy with Seru like he did in the past, last time he did his father had lost his life for it.

Gohan smacked Seru down to the ground and followed suit. Seru hit the ground hard and created a crater 20 feet deep. Gohan landed down next to the crater and looked down.

"Wipe that smirk off your face!" Seru yelled this as he was getting up out of the crater. Serus' clothes were torn and he had some blood on the side of his face.

"What? your the one who told me that you were going to beat me and kill me, but it looks like its the other way around." Gohan was chuckling lightly at this.

Seru growled at him but was interrupted by a fist hitting him in the gut. Gohan then followed up hit a blow straight to the face so hard it knocked Seru all the way back to the school. Gohan then flew after Serus' speeding body.

All the students of the school were all standing outside watching the whole scene unfold between Gohan and Seru, then all of the sudden Serus' body landed right at the feet of one Videl Satan. Gohan then landed about 20 feet away from Seru, who so happened to be unconscious.

Everyone was all looking at Gohan while in the background one Hercule Satan could be seen getting into a limo and speeding off. Gohan began to walk forward slowly with a scowel to purposely intimidate and scare his school mates, and he had no idea how good he was doing it.

The students and teachers were all slowly backing up so they wouldn't have to deal with Gohan wrath. Videl however only stood next to Serus' unmoving form and keeping her eyes on the approaching Saiyan.

Gohan walked up to Videl and Seru, and then picked up Seru and through him over his shoulders. While doing this Gohan kept eye contact with Videl and when she gave him a questioning look he responded with a nod and in a low deep voice that chilled her to the very bone.

"Just come with me, I'll explain later." When Videl gave him another look, he walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder and with his other hand he put it to his forehead and used Instant Transmission and disappeared right before the schools very eyes.

All of the students were now confused as hell and out of all of the students one named Erasa asked the question.

"What do we do now?"

At Capsule Corporation Vegeta walked into Bulmas' lab.

"Get the Ki bands ready." Vegeta said as he walked into the room scaring the hell out of her.

"What? Why?" now she was confused.

"Gohan is going to pop up any second now and when he does he will have Cell with him and we need to keep him strapped down so he wont be any trouble for now."

Right when Vegeta finished this sentence Gohan popped in out of no where with Seru on his shoulders and Videl standing next to him.

"Huh? how did we get here?" Videl was confused and then watched as Gohan walked forward and placed Serus' body on a metal table.

Bulma walked over with the Ki bands and latched Seru down to the table so he couldn't move."I thought you said he was bringing Cell here." Bulma looked at Vegeta waiting for an answer.

"Let Gohan explain, I too would like to hear this." Vegeta stood leaning against the wall waiting for Gohan to explain.

"This is Cell, well not exactly. From what I learned he is Cells' reincarnation."

"Wait what do you mean he is Cell, he looks nothing like him and didn't my father kill Cell?"

Vegeta then also busted out laughing and literally rolled around the floor laughing. Videl then was getting pissed, first Gohan comes to school and laughs when he learns of Hercule being his father, and now this weird guy was laughing at her when she mentions her father.

"Let me guess, he is on the inside of the joke too?" Videls question was directed straight towards Gohan

Gohan gave her a wide smirk. "Yeah he is, and I'm guessing you want to be on the inside as well?"

"Yes I would." Videl now had her tell me or die look on full blast straight towards Gohan.

"Well if you behave and don't interrupt me you'll learn something and then you will be on the inside." Gohan gave her another smirk and turned back to Vegeta.

Videl now looked at him confused but kept quiet.

OK like I said he is Cells' reincarnation and he has spent several years in the hyperbolic time chamber training to beat me, but to no avail. That all i really know, we can question him some more later when he wakes up, until then I'll be in the garden, if that's OK with you Bulma."

"Yeah sure, I'll call you down when he finally wakes up."

Gohan nodded to her and then walked towards the door. "You coming Videl, you probably have some Questions right?" Videl nodded and then followed Gohan out the door.

Vegeta then grunted towards Gohan "Oh and Gohan don't think this gets you off the hook for being able to go to the Third Level of Ascension and not even tell me." Gohan nodded towards Vegeta and kept walking.

Gohan and Videl arrived in the garden and sat under one of the trees. She was looking around marveling at how big the domed garden is. Gohan then spoke up and to Videls delight she would be able to learn everything.

"So what do you want to know first?"

**So I am done with this chapter. So what do you think? I want to hear from you. Also to let you know I probably won't be updating for a while, I am leaving for a few days and I have some major work to finish, But I promise to update as soon as I can. Please R&R, until next time Ð****дяKes****†Ð****д****¥£ out. (^_^)V**


	8. The Breaking Down

**Ð****дяKes****†Ð****д****¥£ here and with an all new chapter. Once again sorry for the late update I actually just got home so I decided what the hell, might as well post a new chapter. lol**

**I thank you to all of my readers who have reviewed my previous chapters. To the ones who havent....C'mon.**

**(^_^)V**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

In the deep void of space a tear in the universe was forming. On the other side of this tear was a being whose power was inconceivable. His power was so great that a former Supreme Kai was only able to beat him by sending him to another dimension that was once believed unescapable.

On planet Kio-shin, the current and last Supreme Kai was standing by a lake with his assistant Kabito.

"Master, Do you feel that?" Kabito wasn't sure what he was sensing

"Yes I do, It is powerful and I am unsure of what it is. It seems to be coming from the North quadrant of the universe. I believe it is time for us to investigate."

Shin the Supreme Kia and his assistant Kabito both disappeared to go to the North quadrant of the universe to find one of the biggest surprises of their lives.

At this time Gohan and Videl were both at Capsule Corporation sitting in the garden under one of the trees. Gohan had just transformed back to his base form and was relaxing and waiting for Videls questions to start.

"Well first off, I would like to know what the hell is going on around here. First I was talking to you and getting ready for our match, and then you come crashing through the walls with Seru beating you up." Videl was eying Gohan with a glare that says 'tell or die'. "And now you are telling me that Seru is actually an reincarnation of Cell"

"Yeah that's right, Cell got a second chance at life, becoming Seru, and he gained his memory of his former life and tried to get revenge on me."

"But why would he want to get revenge on you? I mean it was my father who defeated Cell."

Gohan once again fell back on his back and started laughing. To say Videl was beyond pissed would be an understatement.

"You see Videl, that is the joke. Your father didn't defeat Cell seven years ago." Gohan was looking at her with amusement in his eyes while Videl was giving him a glare.

"Then who did?"

"I think I'll let you figure that out on your own. And the way I see it, it shouldn't be that hard to find out. I mean he is the most handsome guy around so he is hard to miss." Gohan had a huge smirk on his face as the realization finally struck her.

"OK, so how do you turn your hair from black to gold? And how are you able to fly and have so much strength? Is it a trick like my father always says?"

"No, I am able to do all of those things because I was taught and trained my entire life to be able to protect this planet and those I love and care for."

"So if you were to train me, I could turn my hair gold and become strong and fly too?" Videl was now face to face with Gohan with her hopes up at the opportunity of becoming a better fighter.

"No to the first, possibly to the second and yes to the third."

"What do you mean, you can't train me to become a Gold-Fighter or become strong like you."

"Nope, but I can teach you to fly, Only if you ask nicely." Gohan still had a smirk to his face as he was sitting and leaning back against the tree.

"OK but you haven't answered my question on why I can't turn my hair gold."

"Yes I know and it is for good reason. I expect you to understand that there are some things that I can't tell you as of now but with due time you may be able to find out."

"One more thing, why do you have a tail?"

"HUH?!?!" Gohans smirk went flying off his face and then showed a face of pure horror and surprise.

"Don't play dumb with me, when you were fighting I saw it unwrap from you waist and then turn gold just as your hair did. Plus its unwrapped right now and and swishing back-to-forth next to you on the ground." Videl was now the one with a smirk and waiting for an answer.

That answer never came as an intercom went off. "Gohan, Seru has just woken up and is thrashing around trying to break free!"

Gohan got up and ran to the lab were Seru was.

"Let me go or I'll destroy you all slowly and painfully!" Seru was thrashing trying to get free from the ki bands that held him down and drained his energy.

"Quiet you!" Vegeta walked into the room along with Gohan and Videl. Bulma was already in there and watched as Vegeta walked over and smacked Seru to try and shut him up.

Gohan walked over and stood above Seru and began his questioning. "So Seru or would you rather me call you Cell?"

"Ha it doesn't matter, you should know that in you native tongue of the Saiyans that Seru means Cell, you stupid monkeys." Seru began laughing only to be shut up.

Vegeta once again slapped Seru across the face "One more insult like that and I'll blast you straight back to Hell!"

"So during our fight you said there were others who were trying to get out of Hell for revenge such as yourself. How many others were reincarnated?" Gohan stood over Seru waiting for an answer.

"No I was the only one who was able to be reincarnated, Now let me go!!."

"I don't think so, You may have been reincarnated but I still don't think you have learned your lesson. So what do you think Vegeta? Should we just blast him and send him back?" Gohan was actually smirking at the thought of getting a second chance to kill the one who cause Gohan to make a mistake and get his father killed.

"Sounds good to me."

Both Vegeta and Gohan smirked and nodded to each other and both held up a ki ball to Serus' face.

Vegeta spoke once more "On the count of three we release the energy got it."

"Yeah got it. 1...2.."

"Wait!!!....don't kill me, Just give me another chance. I decided to take you up on your offer you gave me." Seru was now sweating bullets and was actually scared once again.

"I made that offer seven years ago just before we killed my father. I don't think I should give you that offer now." Gohan and Vegeta both dropped the ki blasts.

"I will be in the GR, Come get me when you finally decide to kill him." Vegeta then exited the room followed by Bulma for reasons unknown.

"Just please, I mainly wanted to get away only to escape those insolent beings that I had to deal with down in Hell. I made a plan to escape with then help of the others but made it to where only I was reincarnated."

"I still think I should kill you." Gohan had a thoughtful face like he was considering if he should kill Seru or not.

"Gohan, I don't think you should kill him." Videl finally spoke for the first time. "I mean he hasn't actually done anything that would make him deserve death."

"Actually he has, his former life, he was Cell."

"Yes he was, and he paid for it when you killed him and all of his victims somehow came back to life afterwords remember."

"Not all of them. My father is still dead."

"I'm sorry honestly, I have learned my lesson. Like you told me seven years ago, everyone deserves a second chance. Even your father said so."

"Fine I will give you another chance....but you still have to attend high school as a second form of punishment."

"What but thats not fair, I could barely stand it in the time I went there to wait for you!"

"Too bad! Oh and by the way, do one thing out of line and I will kill you without hesitation. The power I displayed towards you earlier wasn't even my full power." Serus' eyes widened in more fear.

Gohan walked over and released the ki bands to set Seru free. Seru sat up and got off the table and walked up to Gohan and stood face-to-face.

"We will continue our fight later." Seru said this with full seriousness.

"Yes I know, and maybe I'll go easy on you. Go ahead and get out of here and don't forget to be at school Monday." Gohan once again smirked.

Seru nodded and walked out the door and exited CC to go home.

"By the way Gohan, every one at school now knows you are the Gold-Fighter so Monday morning your going to be very popular. Oh and by the way you never answered my question as to why you have a tail." Gohans smirk fell as Videl formed one of her own.

"Mother Fuc..."

"Watch your mouth young man." Bulma said this as she walked by the lab door.

'_How does she always do that?'_

**Hello once again to the fanfic readers. I once again apologize for the late update, plus this is probably one of my shorter chapters. Oh well. Well I hope you enjoyed this update and until next time Ð****дяKes****†Ð****д****¥£ out. (^_^)V**

**R&R....please**


	9. Its The Beginning All Over Again!

**Ð****дяKes****†Ð****д****¥£ here with chapter nine of my story. I am glad to hear from my reviewers that you enjoy this story. I really appreciate it and would be happy if I was to receive more. OK before I ramble on and on here is CH.9...enjoy (^_^)V**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

Deep in the north quadrant of the universe, the Supreme Kai and his assistant were floating near an asteroid field where a tear was beginning to form.

"Kabito, we must gather all of the most powerfull fighters of the universe together. If my worst fears become a reality, we will need all the help we can get."

"Yes master, I believe we should start in otherworld. I believe they are holding a tournament where the strongest fighters ever existed are participating in."

"OK, then first stop other-world."

Shin and Kabito both disappeared from the asteroid field and then all the sudden ended up in other-world as the contestants for the other-world tournament were trying to qualify to be entered.

In other-world the Grand Kai was watching as many fighters were qualifying to enter the tournament.

"Yo Goku, you are definitely in the tournament, as are you Pikon."

"Awesome Grand Kai." Goku was obviously excited at the prospect of entering the tournament to test himself agaist some of the strongest fighters ever existed.

Then out of no where a little purple man with a white mohawk and a taller red-skinned man appeared and immeadiatly made their presence known.

The Grand Kai automatically ran over to the two new comers and addresed himself.

"I am the Grand Kai, and who just might you be?"

"I am the Supreme Kia, but you may just call me Shin. I am here in need of help."

Immeadiatly everyone bowed especially the lesser Kai's who knew of their Superior and their own lower status. Only Goku remained standing and ran over to the Supreme Kai.

"Hello shin, My name is Goku and it is an honor to meet someone such as yourself. You said you needed help?" Shin then nodded. "OK what can I do for you?"

**Back on Earth **

At the same time that Shin the Supreme Kai was in Other World, a large spaceship was just landing in a large deserted desert. The ship then was hidden underground and all that was heard was laughter coming from within the ship.

She was flying fast, but not on her own like she wanted. She was in her jet copter flying towards Mt. Poaze to find Gohan. She intended on getting him to teach her to fly and she still had a few more questions she would like to ask him. Last time she was interrupted by Seru waking up and after he left it was time for her to return home.

Videl had no clue where Gohan lived but she had overheard one day that he lives in the 439 mountain region aka Mt. Poaze. She was sure that there weren't many homes out this far so she decided to go ahead and try to find is location of living.

As she was flying she spotted a small home in the clearing near the top of the mountain.

_'That must be it.'_ She landed the jet copter and capsulized it.

Videl walked up to the door and knocked on it. After a while there was no answer so she knocked again a little harder. The door then suddenly opened to reveal a women about the same height as Videl.

"Yes may I help you?"

"Uhh....yes I was looking for Gohan."

"Gohan, why would you be looking for my son?"

"We are friends from school and he is supposed to teach me to fly. So is he home."

"I don;t know he doesn't live here anymore. He moved out, he lives further up the mountain. Its kinda hard to miss but I'm sure Goten won't mind taking you. GOTEN!"

Then suddenly out of no where Goten came flying out of the forest as fast as he could. He knew better than to keep his mother waiting.

"Yeah mom?"

"Be a good boy and take Videl here up to your brothers house."

"OK!...You must be Videl. Hi I'm Goten, Its nice to meet you."

"Its nice to meet you to Goten."

"OK just follow me and try to keep up."

Before Videl had a chance to question Goten took off up the mountain towards Gohans home. Videl then followed suit and tried her best to keep up but to no avail. Goten arrived at Gohans house and waited for Videl. Videl finally ran up to Gohans place and stood next to Goten and she was out of breath.

"OK this is where he lives. I'll go now. C'ya I hope to meet you again soon." Goten then flew and took off towards his home.

Videl turned and looked at Gohans house in slight suprise. _'This is where he lives? wow to think he lives on his own and in a place as nice as this'_

Videl stopped her musing and walked up to the front door. She rang the door bell several times but received no answer. She then turned the handle and found that the door was unlocked. '_How carless'_ Videl walked through the door and looked around the house. She went through the game-room, and all the bedrooms including a lab filled with all kinds of weird looking pieces of technology that she has never seen before.

Finally she came across the last door she hadn't went through. She walked through the door and was once again amazed. Before her was a ;arge domed garden similar to the one she was in when she was talking to Gohan in the previous day. She was looking around enjoying herself.

"Enjoying yourself?" Videl immediately jumped 10 feet in the air in shock. "If I would of know you liked my home so much I would of let you come over sooner, maybe even move in." Gohan was chuckling lightly.

Videl then turned around and with one look she then gasped and covered her mouth in horror. Standing before her was Gohan, but he was shirtless and covered in dirt, sweat and blood.

"What happened to you?"

"Don't worry. Its was just a light training exercise, mom won't let me go all out while school is in."

"You call that light? Your covered in deep gashes with blood all over you. Were you trying to kill yourself?''

"No. But believe me I've had worse injuries before, way worse. Besides watch this."

Gohans' entire body then began to glow a greenish color as he closed his eyes in concentration. While this was happening Gohans' body was healing itself. All of his scars disappeared and so did all the blood. Though the dirt was all still there.

"See? I'm fine."

"Yeah but you stink so go get a shower and clean up. When your done come back here and we are going to talk, Got it?"

"But what if I don't want to?"

Videl then pointed towards the door that leads to the shower. "Move It!"

"Wow, so bossy." Gohan then walked towards the restroom to clean up.

"And don't forget it."

Gohan just stepped out of the shower and was feeling fresh again. _'Hmm...I think I'll tease Videl a bit.'_ Gohan threw on a pair of black shorts that went about knee length and that was it. Clad only shorts. He then walked back into the garden to find Videl sitting by the river.

"OK I'm back." Gohan had a smirk on his face

"Its about time I was...." Videl stopped mid sentence when she noticed what Gohan was wearing, or not wearing rather.

"Something wrong Miss. Satan?" Gohans smirk grew even more as he was laughing on the inside.

Videls eyes were roaming all over Gohans body and Gohan knew this and was liking it. Videls roaming however was cut short when she noticed a scar on Gohan left arm. She had seen part of it in GYM but his shirt hid most of it. The scar was long and looked deep, it went from about mid bicep up yo the base of is neck.

"Gohan, how did you get that scar there on your arm?"

Gohans smirk fell hard as he looked down to his left at his scar he received years ago. "I got this scar seven years ago saving a friends life."

"How could something cause a scar that bad looking?"

"It was a Kai blast, a strong one to."

"Who did it?"

"Geez, you ask alot of questions."

"Well you did promise to answer them."

"OK, well I received this in my fight with Cell. My father died and Cell came back even stronger. He killed Vegetas' son and when he shot a blast at Vegeta I caught the blast just in time but at a price. The blast was strong enough to break my arm and gashed it open deeply."

"Oh I'm sorry, I should have not asked you that."

"Its fine, it was years ago and it doesn't really bother me much."

"Oh and you said you would teach me to fly right?"

"Only if you ask nicely."

"Please Gohan, I would do anything to learn to fly. Ever sice I saw the Cell Games on T.V. I wanted to be able to fly like you and dreamt of it."

"OK since you asked nicely. So you will do anything to fly?"

Videl then became a little nervous as the realization dawned on her. She literally offered to do anything Gohan told her to do in order to fly.

"Uhh...Yeah." Gohans smirk then came back at full force.

**OK I am done with chapter nine. I have a request for any ideas that you may have for this story, I am running out for now and I don't want to do another time skip like before. So if you have any ideas at all or suggestions to improve the story I want to hear it. Thank-you until next time Ð****дяKes****†Ð****д****¥£ out. (^_^)V**

**R&R**


	10. School Again!

**Ð****дяKes****†Ð****д****¥£ here after a long break due to being hospitalized. I blame the drunk that hit me. lol. Well anyways, I hope this makes up for the long wait. And also thanks for the reviews, they are helping me with my story and I will be going back to my previous chapters to make improvements where needed.**

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_**'Sound Effects'**_

"Are you sure?" Goku had a look of pure disbelief.

"Yes, quite positive. I'm not sure when it will rip open at full force but when it does the entire universe will be in total chaos with the escape of Kengen. He will goes galaxy to galaxy destroying everything in his path." Shin was looking way, way up at Goku. "Also from what I was told from my ancestors is that Kengen has the ability when at full power to easily rip through dimensions going into separate universes."

"Oh wow thats bad." Goku had a look of sadness but thay instantly disappeared. "Hey so does that mean I get a chance to fight this guy?"

"What? You mean to tell me that you actually want to fight this guy knowing you will die."

"Well he could be weaker than what you were told and Imay be able to beat him." Goku was confident in what he was saying and was exciter to find he may be able to fight a new more poweful person.

Shin sighed and shook his head dejectedly and then looked up at Goku in the eye.

"Goku, train as much as possible, when the time comes I will come for you."

"Sure thing!"

Underground in the middle of a desert there was a little yellow wizard along with another creature that was tall and red. They were both standing in front of a large pink ball that was glowing brighter and brighter.

"Not long now Dabura."

"Yes, Then we will destroy this planet and put fear across the universe."

"Only another month and we will accomplish everything we have worked for."

The two of them then proceeded to laugh evilly.

_**'Beep...Beep...Beep....Smash.'**_

It was Monday morning, another day of pointless school and having to deal with everything such as Seru/Cell and all the students harassing him about his fighting abilities. He was sure everyone now knew he was the Gold-Fighter.

Another thought came to him though; The situation with Videl. Today after school he agreed to teach her to fly and she in return would set up a meeting so he could speak with her father.

The idea of speaking with 'The Great ' was a funny thought and made him smirk.

He then proceeded to get up and perform his daily routine of getting a shower, dress and then fly to school.

Gohan was just about to fly off when he was stopped by his mother.

"Hey Gohan I need to talk with you." She came through the door.

"About what?"

"Listen, I was talking with Bulma about your schooling. She told me that going to college was going to be a bit pricey so."

"So what? I mean, we already have plenty of money from various inventions I sold to Bulma and she already offered me a job there after I graduate High School."

"Gohan! That money we have isn't going to last long with the way you eat and the same goes for your brother. So I decided that you are going to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament in a month." Chi-Chi had a 'Do-or-Die' look in her eyes.

"OK OK I was thinking of entering anyways."

"Good. You better get going so you won't be late."

"Oh yeah." Gohan then turned around and then flew out the nearest window to school.

"USE THE DOOR!" Chi-Chi yelled at him but to no avail, he was already long gone. _'Honestly, you would think that now that he has his own home he would think to go out the door. Hmmph...Saiyans'_

Gohan landed on the schools front lawn instead of the roof. There was no point in even wearing a disguise or landing in a secluded area.

Gohan walked over to the front doors and stopped to wait on two people. He was waiting for Seru and for Videl.

The first to walk up was Seru and he did not look happy.

"Whats wrong? did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Gohan was smirking towards Seru.

'_**GRRRR..**_"Do you want to finish our fight right here right now?"

"I believe you mean do I want to continue your ass-whooping right here right now.'' Gohan was actually having some fun for once.

"You know that is not what I meant."

"Just stay here and be a good boy."

"And why should I do that?"

"So I can keep an eye on you and keep you from beating up one of the annoyances here they call students."

"HA so you do agree with me on the fact that humans are annoying."

"And what do you mean by humans being annoying." Videl came walking up just as Seru said this.

"I mean that I was originally a bio-mechanical android and Gohan..i oomph.." Gohan grabbed Seru and covered his mouth.

"Just one moment Videl." Gohan then flew up into the air with Seru where Videl couldn't hear. "Are you stupid or something? She doesn't know about me being a Saiyan."

"Well then let me tell her, I'm sure it will be interesting."

"No you will not, If she finds out I'll will kill you slowly and very painfully by ripping you apart one limb at a time, make you eat every limb I rip off, then burn you and spread your ashes across the universe. I know you are now a human and you do not have the ability of regeneration. Now try me."

Seru was quiet as if in shock at what he was just told. Gohan then landed next to Videl and let go of Seru.

"So what was all of that about huh?" She was very suspicious of the two. Seru was leaning against the wall mumbling to himself while Gohan answered.

"Oh it was nothing."

"Uh yeah right. You are still hiding things Gohan and I will find them out. You still keep avoiding my question as to why you have a tail."

"Shhhhh....I don't want anyone to know about that, now come on so we are not late to class."

"I will tell people if you don't tell me why is it that you have a tail."

"Fine, You are very pushy you know that."

"Thanks I'll take that as a complement, now spill it."

"Well all that there is to tell is that my father and his father and everyone after that was all born with tails. Its genetic in my family and in my friends family as well. Even my brother was born with a tail and so was his best friend."

"Oh I guess that makes sense. But I've never heard of anything that causes humans to be born with tails."

Just then Seru started laughing from behind Gohan and Videl. Gohan turned around and shot Seru a heated glare and he immediately shut-up, but he still had a chuckle or two.

Videl did not miss a bit of this exchange. _'Weird..there is something they are not teling me.'_

They arrived at the classroom door and walked in. Everyone was talking about random things but most involved the fight between Gohan and Seru the week before. As soon as some of the students began to see just the people they were speaking of enter the room, they immediately became very quiet.

The trio made there way to there seats, but just when Seru was about to sit in one of the lower levels of seats Gohan grabbed him by the collar. "No you don't, your sitting up next to me so I can keep an eye on you." All gohan got in return was a growl from Seru as he dragged him up to the top row of seats.

Serus' former seat neighbor breathed a sigh of relief at finally being able to get away from that dangerous kid known as Seru.

Everyone was watching in shock as the once unbeatable Seru was being dragged around like a puppy dog and being told what to do.

They all took there seats and the teacher walked in and began the lesson.

"OK girl spill it."

"What do you mean?"

It was half way through the school day and they were at lunch. Gohan dragged Seru with him to torture...I mean keep an eye on him while they were having lunch. Videl was going to join them but was dragged off by her friend Erasa.

"I mean that." Erasa pointed towards Gohan and a very unhappy Seru sitting under a tree. "They were fighting more serious than anyone I have ever seen before, and then Gohan takes you and Seru somewhere and no one hears from you for days and then suddenly you all show up together and somehow Gohan has complete control over Seru. You know something don't you?"

"Well all I know is that Gohan has known Seru for a long time and they have a sort of old rivalry and Gohan has always been the stronger one of the two."

"Oh so that means Gohan can keep Seru from being a complete bully then?"

"Yup, but I'm more worried about who will keep Gohan from hurting anyone that he finds annoying him about how he is the Gold-Fighter. He was pretty upset about it in the first place and wanted to kill Seru because of it."

"That will be your job."

"What do you mean? There is no way I would be able to stop Gohan if he decided to hurt anyone that annoyed him."

"You know what I mean." Erasa was giggling to herself. Videl was left standing there with a massive blush on her face as she understood the meaning of Erasas' words.

"I don't like him like that." Videl was protesting against Erasa but was failing.

"You can't lie to me Videl. We have been friends for a very long time and I can tell from day one you have had a crush on Gohan Son." Videl immediately covered Erasas' mouth and look around to find Gohan up on a tree branch hold Seru upside down by the ankle and Seru was yelling out various words of protest and Gohan was laughing amusingly.

"Keep quiet about that."

"So you admit it?"

"Yes Erasa, I admit it, I have a crush on Gohan. But please don't tell anyone."

"Not even Sharpner?"

"Especially not Sharpner, I don't want anyone to know."

"OK....So why don't you make a move and give him a hint?"

"Are you kidding? He doesn't like me like that." Videl had a sad look come across her face.

"You don't know that, he could like you all the same back."

"I doubt it."

"You'll never know until you ask or make some kind of move."

"I'll think about it." Erasa nodded and then walked away to find where her other friend had gotten to.

At the same time Videl and Erasa were talking, Gohan and Seru were having a conversation of there own.

"Why do I have to go everywhere you go, I'm not going to try anything!"

"Can't take that risk now can I? Just shut up and eat." Seru was mumbling to himself but an idea struck him.

"So you force that girl to follow you around or is she your mate?"

"What!?!" That surprised the hell out of Gohan. "What are talking about, she follows me because she is trying to figure out what I am hiding and because I agreed to teach her to fly."

"Yeah OK sure. I think you like her, in-fact maybe I should tell her you want to be intimate with her."

"No I don't." Gohan was blushing at the thought of being with Videl in that way, but Seru had a point. "You say anything I will kill you."

"How about you let me do whatever I want then I won't tell."

"No!"

"Then I'm telling." Seru got up to go over to where Videl was but was stopped when Gohan grabbed him by the ankle and jumped up into the tree and held Seru upside down. "What the? Let me go!"

"I don't think so. I'm going to just let you hang there." Gohan then started to laugh as Seru kept kicking around and yelling profanity. He was trying to get free but to no avail as Gohan had a death grip on his ankle.

It was now the end of a long day of school, and a long day of avoiding questions such as how Gohan was the Gold-Fighter and other various questions.

Gohan was on the roof with Videl and Seru and was about to leave. "OK.. Seru tomorrow me in the same place and don't be late. Oh and by the way, I have some friends keeping an eye on you while you are not here at school so behave."

Seru growled at Gohan and then took off into the air mumbling to himself about pesky saiyans and being like a prisoner and would rather be in hell still.

"OK Videl, ready to go so we can start on your flying lessons?"

"Yeah ready when you are." Videl then pulled out her jet-copter capsule.

"I think if we take your jet-copter it will be a long trip, I mean I can fly way faster then that jet-copter could."

"OK if my Jet-copter is to slow, how will we both get to your house quick enough?"

Gohan then got another huge smirk on his face and Videl wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

**Once again sorry for the long wait but I really hope this makes up for it. Thank You for all of the reviews and I would like to see them keep coming so please R&R. Until next time Ð****дяKes****†Ð****д****¥£ out. (^_^)V**


	11. The Mystic and Lessons

**Ð****дяKes****†Ð****д****¥£ here with chapter 11! I think I will start putting the power-levels of the characters just to show an idea of just how strong they are. Also in the next few chapters I will be putting a lot more violence in fighting so there is a warning of grapkic content for futur chapters. OK so enjoy. (^_^)V **

'Talking"

_'thoughts'_

_**'Sound-effects'**_

In other-world, two fighters were training hard. The groung around them was cracking and and bits of dirt and rocks was floating around from all the energy that was radiating from the two fighters. Those fighters are known as Pikon and one Goku Son.

After Shin and Kabito left, the Grand-Kai talked with Goku and Pikon and told them ,as Other-Worlds two strongest warriors they were to train non-stop to get stronger and they were going to fight this new threat that goes by the name Kengen.

The ground was shaking violently and Goku and Pikon were powering up to their maxes and giving it all they had. Pikon was fully powered-up and Goku was a Super-Saiyan Three. They were evenly matched and were sweating and bleeding so badly it was hard to see their faces.

"Not bad Pikon, you almost had me their for a minute." Goku was speaking in a deep voice as bit of lightning flashed by in his golden aura. "But I don't think we are strong enough yet."

"Yes we must train harder. Grand-Kai, could you add more weight to our cuffs?"

"Yeah! Here you go guys." The Grand-Kia raise his hand and the weights increase by 20 tons. "That outa do the trick."

Both Pikon and Goku started to sink lower to the ground. But they powered up some more and still struggled to maintain their places in the sky. They then proceeded to fight some more.

Watching from the distance where no-one could see, an older version of the Supreme Kia was floating in mid-air watching the fight.

Floating about 100 feet in the air, the ancestor of Shin was watching the fight between Goku and Pikon.

'_Their power-levels are great but it still won't be enough to defeat Kengen. Only a Mystic can defeat another Mystic.I must find another who has the ability to become a Mystic-fighter.' _"Hmmm...Looks like I will be taking a trip to Earth."

And with that he vanished to go to earth.

The pink ball was glowing and becoming stronger. It was only a matter of weeks before it would hatch releasing a being with the ability to destroy entire galaxies with a wave of a finger.

Babidi was enjoying every minute of it and couldn't wait for the day that Majin-Buu would finally hatch and become his minion and destroy everything in their paths.

At the same time Pikon and Goku were beginning their fighting, Gohan was on his way home. But he wasn't alone. In his arms he was carrying Videl in his arms bridal style. Videl was in his arms and was blushing lightly while finding the fast moving ground beneath them very interesting.

"Gohan, how much longer until we get their?"

"Oh we were their for about five minutes now."

"What!?! And you were just flying in circles for no reason?" Videl was now very annoyed.

"Yeah pretty much." Gohan was smirking and waiting for Videls reaction to his next comment. "You looked beautiful with you hair flowing in the wind so I decided to fly around a little longer to watch you enjoy the flight." Gohan saw Videls reaction to this and nearly fell out of the sky laughing.

Videl was now blushing madly, she was becoming very frustrated with all of Gohans teasing and messing around. "Okay so can we please land now so we can start my flying lessons?"

"Yup." Gohan then landed in front of his house next to the door to enter the garden area. "Here I will be teaching you in the garden building." Videl just nodded and followed Gohan into the house.

"Okay so before we start, tell me. Did you set up a meeting with your father so I can speak with him?"

"I tried but he said that he didn't have time to speak with a scrawny little kid. When I told him it was you he sort of freaked out and hid under his desk and said to keep you away from him."

"Well I told you, I won't teach you until I have that meeting with your father or at-least scheduled one."

"What? C'mon Gohan you promised. I really want to learn."

"Well how about we go to your house and let me have that meeting now?"

"What? Then that means we'll have to fly all the way back to Satan City."

"No we won't." Gohan then grabbed Videl by the shoulder and locked onto Hercules Ki and then Instant Transmissioned and reappered right in front of Hercule.

Hercule had just got done watching another one of his victory tapes of when he won the 24th WMAT. He was walking to the kitchen to get something to eat and then all the sudden right in front of him was Videl and 'That Boy'.

"Ahhhhh!...where did you two come from?!?" Hercule was completely scared out of his mind.

Gohan then very calmly replied. "The stairs."

"Dad, Gohan needs to talk to you."

"A-about W-what?"

"That is between me and you. Videl could you leave and allow me and your father to talk in private?"

"Okay....." Videl then walked out the door and closed it. She then pressed and ear against the door and tried to listen in.

"I mean it Videl, just go to your room. This is a personal matter."

"How did you know?"

"I'll show you later."

Videl then stompt up to her room muttering to herself madly.

"Okay Hercule its time to talk." Gohan walked over to Hercule and picked him up and placed him on a stool next to the kitchen table. Gohan then walked around to the other side and sat down and face Hercule. Gohan sat looking straight into Hercules eyes with a smirk while Hercule was returning the stare with a fear expression. "So tell me, all of the money you earned by taking the credit for Cell's defeat. What did you do with it?"

"Uhhh...I have mist of it in the bank but I have also donated some of it to charities and schools."

"Yeah maybe so but tell the truth, did you do all of that only because of publicity or are you just a nice guy?"

"Uhhh....A-a little of both."

"Hmmm. Just like I thought. How about we make a deal?"

"W-what do you mean?" Hercule was sweating bullets because he knew that Gohan was the real person who defeated Cell and could prove to the world that he is a Fraud. "Y-your not going to expose me are you?"

"I'm not sure yet, thats why I've decided to have this chat with you. Also if I recall, you told your daughter that you didn't have time to speak with a scrawny little kid."

"I didn't know she meant you." Hercule was very nervous.

"I believe you also told her to keep me away from you at all times."

"I...uh..uh."

Gohan then started to smirk even more. "I have a few ideas of how you can repay me for taking my credit."

"H-how can I do that?"

"Well first off, you could start giving more to charities, which include people in need of help. Second If their is ever a time when I need money, you will give me what I need no questions asked."

"Yeah sure, understood."

"Oh and one more thing, I seem to remember that you have a rule that only people who are stronger than you can date your daughter."

"Y-yeah thats right."

"So then I will be asking your daughter out on a date in the near future. I expect you not to say a word."

"B-but thats my daughter, I won't allow it."

"Yeah but sadly, I'm stronger than you and can kill you with a single breath, and also if you do interfere I will reveal our little secret and personally see to it that you will be tortured by a friend of mine who happens to be a psychopath." Gohan nearly died laughing after seeing the look on Hercules face. He would never have Hercule tortured, but he doesn't know that.

"Okay...I understand."

"Good, I'm glad we have had this chance to chat and I hope to do this again sometime."

Videl was in her room laying on her bed, and she was highly annoyed. First the guy she has a huge crush is in the same room as her father and they are talking about something she doesn't know about. In her mind it was just a huge disaster waiting to happen.

_'What could they be talking about in there? Could Gohan be still holding a grudge against my father for stealing his credit?'_

Videls musing was interrupted by a knocking at her door.

"Who is it?"

"Who do you think?" Gohan replied with an amused tone.

Videl got up from her bed and made her way to the door and opened it. "So what did you and my dad talk about?"

"Oh nothing much, just business." Gohan walked over to her and once again put a hand on her shoulder. "Alright we can go now." The two teens then disappeared and then reappeared inside of the garden dome.

When they appeared inside of the garden dome Videl took a step back and glared up at Gohan.

"What?"

"You know damn what! You carried me alll the way here from school when you could have easily telaported us here."

"Well, yeah I could have but I didn't want to."

"And why not?"

"I believe I've already told you." Gohan then walked away with another smirk, and sat under a tree.

Videl was left blushing standing in the same spot. _'How does he do that? One minute I'm mad at him but the next he always says something that keeps me from being mad at him. Its so confusing.'_

"Videl! You coming or what?"

"Huh? Oh right."

Videl was interrupted from her thoughts and walked over to the same tree Gohan was sitting cross-legged under. She also sat down face-to-face with him.

"Okay, so how do I learn to fly?"

"Like this." Gohan lifted both of his hands and produced a small ball of KI in his palms. Videl took great interest in this and leaned forward to get a better look at it.

"So thats all I have to do to fly?"

"No. You have to learn to do this so you know how to bring your KI out and be able to push it under you ro be able to fly."

Videl looked disappointed because she thought it would be easy for her to learn and fly.

"Okay Videl, give it a shot. Just relax, and search deep inside of you and try and find your KI and bring it out."

Videl looked down at both of her hands and them put her palms to near touching and went into deep meditation.

Gohan was sitting watching but he kept getting this strange feeling of being watched. He looked around bu didn't see anything. So he searched for any KI signals but didn't sense anyone for a hundred mile except his mom and Goten.

"Videl I'll be right back, just keep tryng." She nodded in return and Gohan got up and walked towards the door and flew out into the sky.

The elder Supreme Kai has just appeared on earth and was looking around for the person he was looking for. He finally found him inside a domed building with a girl. He was just floating above the building looking through one of the sun roofs at rhe sitting forms of Gohan and Videl.

And as soon as he knew what happened he saw Gohan run out of the building and fly straight up at him.

Gohan stopped in mid-air and was looking at the Elder Supreme-Kai.

"Who are you and what is your business on this planet?"

"My purpose for coming to this planet is my search for the next mystic."

"What do you mean 'next mystic'?"

"What I mean is that I'm looking for you."

"And just why are you looking for me?"

"Lets just say in the next few month's there are going to be some huge threats that threaten the entire universe. Your father is currently in Other-World training with another fighter to counter-act this old foe. But even though they are strong, it won't be enough." The elder didn't miss the growl at the mention of his father.

"Okay so basically you came here looking for me so I can help in this fight?"

"No, I came here to train just in case you are needed to fight this threat."

"So what is this threat in the first place?"

"Come with me and you'll find out."

"I can't. I have to go to school on a promise I made to my mother and I also promised to teach my friend hoe to fly.."

"Who cares, I'm pretty sure the fate of the universe is more important than lousy promises!"

"I don't know. You see My mom has a frying pan and she will use it on my head if she finds out about me missing school and the girl that I'm teaching to fly, I kinda like her so I think I'd rather keep my promises than the universe." Gohan actually had his hand rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner like he was actually contemplating it and it was pissing the elder Kai off to no end.

"Are you fucking stupid, the entire universe is at stake and all you can care about is a silly girl and a frying pan!?!"

"Sheesh, I was just kidding old man calm down. Anyways you never told me who you are exactly. I mean if I am supposed to go with you I'd like to know who you are."

"Okay..I am one of the two last remaining Supreme-Kai's. My younger counter-part is the one training your father and another green guy by the name of Pikon. But what my younger counter-part doesn't know is that this threat is one I dealed with years ago and if he is anything in strength now as he was then, like I said only a mystic can beat another mystic."

"Okay so what you plan to do is train me to become a mystic so I can be strong enough to defeat this 'threat'?"

"Yes."

"Okay so when am I supposed to start?"

"Immediately. You may invite your friend if you like so she can still learn to fly."

Gohan nodded and then flew back down to where Videl was just in time to see her sitting and forming a Ki ball in her palms.

"Yes I did it!"

"Yeah I see that."

"Oh your back. Where did you go?"

"Look there is going to be a change in plans."

Videl looked at him questioningly as she was curious to know if Gohan was still going to teach her or not but then she saw an old short purple guy land on the ground and walk up behind Gohan.

**Power-levels**

**Pikon**

Base: 100,000,000

Full-Power: 1,240,000,000

**Goku Son**

Base: 75,000,000

SSJ1: 260,000,000

SSJ2: 600,000,000

Ssj3: 1,240,000,000

**Gohan Son**

Base: 180,000,000

SSJ1: 320,000,000

SSJ2: 770,000,000

SSJ3: 1,900,000,000

**So that was chapter eleven. Okay I'm not sure as to what the name f Shins ancestor is so if any one knows what it is please let me know. Also what did you think about me adding power-level scales at the end of each chapter. R&R until my next chapter, ÐдяKes†Ðд¥£ out. (^_^)V**


	12. Training

**Ð****дяKes****†Ð****д****¥£ here with Chapter Eleven! Okay so I received some positive reviews about this story and as long as I keep getting reviews I will update. I know its been a while since the last time I updated but I was just lazy and decided to take a vacation. LOL I hope this makes up for it. (^_^)V**

In other-world two warriors were still going at each-other trying to become stronger. They were training hard with very heavy weights under the close eyes of the Kai's. The ground was cracking even more and old cracks from previous spars were enlarging.

Goku was powering up to full power SSj3 while Pikon was starting and powering up his most powerful move. Goku has just finished powering up but in no time at all he was dodging Pikons attack.

"That was close." Goku breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah and the next one will be even closer." Pikon then got back into position and began his steps to shoot his powerful KI blast. Just as Pikon released his beam Goku instant transmissioned behind Pikon and blasted him with a Kamehameha wave.

"You gotta remember Pikon, you tried that on me years ago in the tournament."

"Well I was just hoping you wouldn't remember." Goku and Pikon both shared a laugh.

The Supreme Kai walked up to both of them. "Okay..now its time for you two to rest. We will begin again tomorrow."

"Great because I'm starved."

"How can you be starved if you are already dead?"

Goku just shrugged.

"Okay.... so what is the change in plans?" Videl was standing in front of Gohan next to the tree she was sitting under while Elder Kai was standing next to Gohan and looking at her. "And who is he?"

"Just call me Elder Kai. Oh and the change of plans would be that Gohan here will be coming with me so I can train him. Your welcome to come along as well to continue your flying lessons."

"Okay that sounds good."

"But before you come I would sure like to get a kiss from you as payment for training the two of you."

Videl and The Elder Kai both heard a growl coming from Gohan. _**'GRRRRRRR...' **__'Just great! He is just as perverted as Roshi. If he even thinks about kissing her again....' _Gohan was interrupted by Videl.

"Did you just growl like an animal?" Videl was looking at Gohan curiously.

Gohan just rubbed the back of his head while denying it. "I don't know what you are talking about. It might of been an animal around here that got in...hahahaha." Gohan was laughing nervously.

_'Animal? Ha..Yeah right. I was in here for a while and didn't see or hear any animals. You are one very weird guy Gohan, but that is what I like about you.' _

"Okay I believe it is time that we head of now." Elder Kai turned and began walking towards the exit.

"Okay, but where are we supposed to go? I mean if you need to train me we could do that right here."

"No. I must train you on my home planet. I need to make you as strong as possible and this planet doesn't have the resources I need."

Videl was looking at the Elder Kai with wide eyes. "D-did y-you say p-planet?"

"Yes I did. As you can see I am not a human like yourself."

"So your an alien?"

"Well duh! If I'm not a human then I'd have to be an alien."

"Sorry its just that I've never met an alien before."

"Hahahah..what are you talking about? You've always known an alien. Gohan here is from Veg...." The Elder Kai's mouth was covered by Gohan's hand.

"Okay so lets get a move on." Gohan was wanting to quikly change the subject. _'I can't let her know I'm an alien, she would hate me forever.'_

"Wait, I want to know what he was about to say." Videl put her hands on her hips and looked up at Gohan with a tell-or-die look on her face.

While Videl was looking up at Gohan Elder Kai was struggling and trying to get free of Gohan's hands as Gohan was still holding him and covering his mouth. Elder Kai was getting mad and he couldn't get free so Elder Kai went to the last resort. He bit Gohan's hand.

"OWWWW!!!" Elder Kai jumped out of Gohan's grip and stepped away. "Hey that hurt! Maybe I should bite you back."

The Elder Kai held up his hand and silenced Gohan. "We should be leaving now so lets worry about this another time."

Videl then spoke again. "Wait, if we are going to another planet don't we need clothes, food and not to mention a ship?"

Elder Kai just looked back and smiled. "Nope." Before Videl could question, all three of them just disappeared from the room.

On the Elder Kai's planet there were fresh green grass, trees, beautiful lakes with waterfalls and vast fields with small animals scurrying around. The sun was shining bright and the flowers were blooming. Right in the middle of one of the fields three beings appeared out of thin air.

"Welcome to planet Kioshin. This is my home world where I and my comrades live." Elder Kai then walked away from Videl and Gohan to allow them to look around. "Gohan. Come over here so we may begin your training."

Gohan looked over at Elder Kai, nodded and then walked over to him. "Okay, so how is this special training going to work?"

Elder Kai just looked at him and said simply. "Show me your full power."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do it."

"But..but..I can't. Not with Videl watching."

"Hahahaha...lets face it. She's going to find out any ways." Videl said walking over with a smirk on her face.

"Y-you heard that?"

"Yes I did. Now do what he says. Show us what you are hiding."

"O-okay" Gohan then took a stance of powering up. "Just give me a second or two. Oh and you might want to take a few steps back."

Videl took a few steps back while the Elder Kai continues to stand there. Gohan instantly became a Super-Saiyan and a golden aura formed around him. "HAAAAA!!!" With a yell lightning started sparking around him as his hair took on a darker color of gold and grew a little more with extra spikes. His aura was flaring around him like crazy.

_'Wow this is even more intense from up close.'_ Videl watched in awe while involuntarily stepping backwards because of the power radiating off of Gohan was pushing her back.

During all this the Elder Kai was just standing with a small smile on his face. _'Not bad but he still is no where near enough.'_

"Hold on, this last transformation is a little harder to achieve. HAAAAAA!!!!!" Gohan's hair began to grow even longer as the lighting warping around his body became more violent. The ground began to shake and cracks began to form in the ground around him. His hair grew down to his waist as his eyebrows disappeared and his forehead grew out giving him an ape-like look.

Gohan finally finished his transformation and was standing with his feet shoulder lengths apart and fist clenched as he spoke in a very deep voice. "This is my full-power. This is what I like to call a Super-Saiyan 3."

"It is very impressive, but still not enough power. You need to train much more."

"You mean this still isn't enough power?"

"No."

While Gohan and Elder Kai were talking Videl was occupied in her own little thoughts. _'This is unbelievable. How can any human be able to do something like this? Wait, could Gohan possibly be from another planet like Elder Kai? He has been hiding alot of things like him being the one to really defeat Cell when he was a kid. That must be it, he must be an alien as well. But even s, he sure does look sexy in that form.'_ Videl realized what she was just thinking about and began to blush. This didn't go unnoticed by the object of her thoughts. _'Bad Videl don't think like that. Although he does look cute and I wouldn't mind...'_

"Videl?...Videl? Whoo-hoo." Gohan was standing in front of her snapping his fingers trying to get her attention.

"Huh what?" Videl finally snapped out of her musings.

"Your face is all red. Is anything wrong?"

"N-no nothing is w-wrong. Though I do what to ask you something."

"Okay...So shoot."

"Well it has to do with this." When Videl said that she pointed towards Gohan's golden tail and he himself. "You see, no other human can do what you do or has a tail like you do."

Gohan was becoming very nervous. _'Oh no. Did she figure it out?"_

"Gohan just tell me the truth. Are you an alien like Elder Kai is." Videl was looking up at Gohan with pleading eyes. She really wanted to know the truth.

"No I'm not."

"What?"

"I'm not an alien like Elder Kai. Elder Kai is a different race while I'm a saiyan. Well...only half Saiyan."

"What do you mean?"

"Well my mom is human and was born on earth while my father was born on another planet called Vegetasia. He was sent to earth as a baby and grew up amongst the humans." Gohan was actually

becoming a bit fearful as to how Videl may react and how he may treat him in the future.

"So that would make you only half human?"

"Yeah."

There was an awkward moment of silence as neither one of them could think of anything to say. Gohan decided to let her continue to get her thoughts together and he began to walk away. "I....understand if you hate or..."

"Gohan!" Gohan nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden outburst from Videl. "I could never hate you for being who you are. I am however a little upset to know that you didn't trust me enough to tell me."

"It's not that I didn't trust you, I was just afraid as to how you would react towards to revelation of me being a Saiyan. I just hope we can continue being friends and not let this fact ruin our friendship."

"Gohan of coarse we can be friends, in-fact I......" Videl was cut off in her speech by Elder Kai.

"Gohan we need to begin training so please stop talking and go over to that cliff in the distance."

"Why the cliff?"

"Don't ask questions just do it. I will meet you there momentarily."

"Okay." Gohan then turned around and flew off to the cliff.

Once Elder Kai was sure Gohan was out of hearing range he turned to Videl. "Listen don't tell him how you feel until the time is right."

"How did you.."

"Know about you affections towards Gohan?" Videl nodded. "Kai's have the ability to read minds and I could tell instantly what you were about to say to him. His mind needs to be absolutely clear for me to do this training so just wait until I am done."

Videl once again nodded and added. "Oh and do me a favor and stay out of my mind." When Videl said this she put her fist infront of her face as a warning.

Gohan was on the cliff Elder Kai pointed to but all that was there was a sword in the ground and more rocks. He looked back towards the field and saw that Videl and Elder Kai were talking. _'I wonder what they are talking about.'_ Gohan then saw Videl shake her fis in Elder Kai's face and then he flew off towards Gohan.

The Elder Kai then landed next Gohan. "Okay we will begin your training by testing your strength. Do you see this sword?" Gohan nodded "Go over and try to pull it out."

Elder Kai just stood with a small smile as he watched Gohan attempt to pull out the sword.

"Ah! Who put that sword there in the first place?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because, The being who is able to pull up the Z-sword is to become the next Mystic Fighter."

"Well how do you know I will be able to lift it out?"

"I don't. But you are the strongest being in the universe so I don't see why you cant."

"Okay I'll try again."

Gohan then powered up to a Super-Saiyan and gripped the sword and pulled on it as hard as possible. Once Gohan noticed it wasn't making much progress he powered up to the second level of Super-Saiyan and pulled even harder. Slowly the sword began to lift out of the ground as Gohan began to float into the air.

Videl was down in the field still, and she was practicing control over her KI. She then noticed the ground began to shake and she loked up towards the direction that Gohan and Elder Kai were. She saw Gohan floating up slowly with a sword in his hands and his aura was shining bright with lightning flashing around him.

_'Wow, I wish I could be like him. Its just amazing to see him transform like that.'_

Gohan was floating about 30 feet in the still in his second transformation, and he had the Z-sword in his hands.

"Haha...I did it."

"Good, now follow me to the training fields."

Elder Kai flew to a small hill surrounded by open fields where on one side Videl was currently at. Gohan however flew at a slower pace due to carrying a sword which if you said weighted alot, it would be an understatement.

Gohan landed next to Elder Kai with a loud thud. "Be careful with that sword, you need it for training."

"Yeah I see why. This thing is heavy. So how am I supposed to train with it?"

"You practice with it. Just take it, swing it around and do all your basic techniques but with the sword." Gohan just nodded and began to lift it up. "Oh and you have to be in base form when you practice."

"What?!? Then I won't be able to lift it very much."

"That's the point. If you train in your base form it puts more strain on you and allows for a tougher work-out."

"Okay I will try." Gohan then lifted up the sword but the weight cause him to lean to far back with only an inch or two to spare between him and the ground. Slowly Gohan got back into his normal standing position with the sword leaning on the ground. He lifted it up some more and started slashing at an invisible enemy. When he slung the sword to the side, it slipped out of his hands and pieced the ground right next to the Elder Kai's foot.

The Elder Kai was a bit scared and began to get nervous. "I think I will go over and help your friend learn to fly so keep practicing." And with that Elder Kai turned and flew off towards where Videl is.

Gohan walked over and pulled the sword out of the ground and began practicing again,

On earth under-ground in a desert, a pink ball was glowing even brighter and was beginning to crack. A massive amount of energy could be sensed coming from inside the ball.

On the other side of the world one Vegeta could sense the evil energy radiating from this ball. Also many of the Z-warriors could feel the energy.

"Dabura! Turn the KI suppressors on to max power. It appears that Majin-Buu will be making an early appearance."

"Yes Master."

**Power-levels**

**Pikon**

Base: 100,000,000

Full-Power: 1,240,000,000

**Goku Son**

Base: 75,000,000

SSJ1: 260,000,000

SSJ2: 600,000,000

SSJ3: 1,241,000,000

**Gohan Son**

Base: 180,000,000

SSJ1: 320,000,000

SSJ2: 770,000,000

SSJ3: 1,900,000,000

**Videl Satan**

Base: 250

**Chapter 12 is complete! Now on to Chapter 13. Give me about a week and I will have it posted and ready to read. Please R&R! Until next time ÐдяKes†Ðд¥£ out! (^_^)V**


	13. Vegeta's Good Day! Yeah Right!

**ÐдяKes†Ðд¥£ here with chapter 13. Okay so its been a while since I last updated but to tell the truth I have no excuse for why I haven't other than just being lazy. LOL. So I hope this makes up. (^_^)V**

Ever since Vegeta felt a large power-level he began to train even harder just in case this new power was a threat.

But today was different, he had a strange sense of feeling that today something was going to happen. From what they had

sensed before he already knew that this new being was far more powerful than Cell was.

As much as he would hate to admit it he would need to seek help from Gohan and the others.

So here he was now flying off to Gohan house to get him to train along with him. When Vegeta got to the house he immediately rang the doorbell. _**'Ding-Dong'**_ After a few seconds of no answer he began to repeatedly ring. _**'Ding-Dong..Ding-Dong..Ding-DongDing-DongDing-Dong'**_

_**'Grrrrr!!!'**_ "Thats it! Gohan open this door right now or else I will obliterate it and then demolish your house piece by piece!!!" There was still no answer so Vegeta then raised his hand and formed a KI ball and completely destroyed the

front door to the house.

After destroying the door Vegeta allowed himself into the home and began searching the place. He went through every room in the house including the garden dome and there were no signs of him. So then he made his way up to Gohans personel bedroom. "I swear if you are in there sleeping I am going to...." Vegeta didn't get to finish that thought

because when he knocked down the door he noticed the room was empty.

_'Now where can he be? Better check his mothers place.' _ And with that Vegeta flew out the window not even bothering

to open it first.

Chi-Chi was busy finishing up the laundry and hanging it out on the lines before fixing lunch for Goten. As she was hanging the last towel she spotted Vegeta coming from Gohan's home towards her place. "Now what could he want"

Just as she finished the sentence Vegeta landed right in front of her. "And what do I owe the pleasure to?" Chi-Chi said with complete sarcasim.

"Mind your business women. Just tell me where Gohan is."

"As far as I know he should be at School like every other week day."

Vegeta actually hit himself in the face for forgetting about that. "How could I be so stupid." And then he just took off towards Satan City.

"Mom what was Vegeta doing here?" The ever curious Goten had noticed his friends dad and was hoping he brought Trunks over. "Did he come to frop Trunks off so we could play?"

"No Goten he came looking for your brother but I told him he was at school."

"But Gohan's not at school."

Chi-Chi halted what she was doing. "What do you mean by that Gotan?" She had a evil look in her eyes.

Goten was actually slightly fearful. "W-well I saw an old purple man watching Gohan and that Videl girl and I was curious so I sort of spied on them. Well after some talking about going to another planet for training they just disappeared. I tried to catch-up and grab on so I could go but I was too late." Goten looked down at the floor dejectedly.

Chi-Chi had a look of confusion but when it all sunk in she began to freak. "ANOTHER PLANET!!!! He needs to be in school to get into a good college not out training to be a mindless fighter. Once I find out where he is I am going to drag him right back here so he can move back in with me so I can keep an eye on his studying." Chi-Chi began to walk into an open field. "Nimbus!!!"

A golden cloud then suddenly appeared next to her. "Lets go Goten."

"Where are we going?"

"Capsule Corp. So Bulma can build me a ship."

"Cool then I can play with Trunks."

Both Goten and Nimbus flew towards West City to Capsule Corp.

"Gohan!" It was a loud yell and the entire class literally jumped several feet into the air. Standing in the door way to a

classroom was Vegeta who apparently found the school. "Where is he?"

The teacher then spoke up. "He never showed up today."

Vegeta look amongst the room to see for himself but the only familiar face he saw was Seru. "You!" Vegeta pointed a finger at Seru.

"What do you want Vegeta." Seru had his feet on his desk and was leaning back.

"Your coming with me now."

"And what if I refuse?"

"Then I will castrate you and throw you into the GR and use you as my personal punching bag."

"Okay okay I coming." Seru didn't like that thought at all.

"Seru you are not allowed to leave school grounds during school hours."

Vegeta held a KI ball to the teachers face. "He is now."

"V-very well you may go."

Seru followed vegeta all the way out into the middle of no-where. They were surrounded only by vast fields to one side and forest on the other.

"Okay Vegeta why did I have to follow you all the way out here."

"Because 'Cell', I've been sensing something lately and I can't find Gohan any where." Vegeta continued to stare at him looking for answers.

"One....don't call me Cell. My name is now Seru, Second....I have no clue where that boy is so don't ask me." Seru stood there looking at him with his arms crossed in a disinterested pose. "I hope he is gone for good so I can stop having to show up to that pathetic excuse for an establishment and just destroy the entire planet."

"Not with me around you won't."

"Vegeta...I am by far more powerful than you. So you wouldn't last for a second."

"Care to put a wage on that?" Vegeta dropped into a fighting stance.

"Now I don't think you want to that. What if this 'thing' you have been sensing is a threat? Don't you think you need to be in top shape so you are able to fight him?"

Seru had a wild smirk on his face as Vegeta dropped out of a stance. _'I win!'_ inwardly, he was celebrating.

Deep underground two beings were watching as a big pink ball was glowing and pulsating with sparks of pink lightning.

"Dabura...he's hatching. He's coming out early, with him we will unstoppable! Hahahaha!" Babidi was floating in mid-air laughing as Dabura was standing behind him with his arms crossed and a small frown was across his face.

He was in deep concentration. _'Majin-Buu seems to be more powerful than I expected, how Babidi plans to maintain control over him is beyond me.' _"Master...maybe we shouldn't let him come out."

"What are you saying?"

"His power-level is higher than anything I have ever encountered. Once released you may not be able to keep control of him and he will be unstoppable and kill us all."

"Don't be foolish Dabura. My father was able to control him so I will be as well."

"Yes master." Dabura said nothing else but was still cautious and was visibly sweating.

"I think it is time to take this outside so Majin-Buus power won't destroy my ship." And with that Babidi waved his hands and was instantly outside in a wide open field.

The pink ball began to shake as the lightning began to become more violent as the ground also shook. Cracks began to form in the ground and the ball itself as Majin-Buu gathered his energy inside of the ball. Suddenly Buu released some of his unlimited energy and the ball exploded. Pieces flew away as Dabura crossed his arms to block the winds and debris as Babidi was flying away 300 miles per hour a mile away.

When everything calmed down and all of the dirt and dust settled, the only thing standing was Majin-Buu himself. Dabura looked up from his crossed arms and what he saw shocked him to the bone. Standing in a crater was a very tall pink muscular creature. He had black eyes with blood red pupils, a lond tentacle extending from his head, and a bright pink aura warping around him along with lightning as he stood laughing lightly with his neck to the side.

On planet Kioshin, the Elder Kai was busy teaching Videl to fly while Gohan was hard at work practicing with the Z-sword.

"Like this?" Videl was floating into the sky as the Elder Kai was looking up at her as she floated higher.

"Perfect!" _'Perfect I have a good view of her...'_ **'OWWWWW!!!'** Elder Kai was raised from his musings and yelled in pain.

Apparently Gohan didn't like the way Elder Kai was looking at Videl. Thankfully Videl was to busy floating to notice that Gohan shot the Elder Kai with a KI blast to the face. When the Elder Kai got up he look over and saw Gohan putting his hand down and glaring right at him giving him a very clear warning.

_'Geez he is just as bad as Roshi.'_ Gohan then continued to work on his training.

Videl finally landed and looked over and noticed that Elder Kai had a black mark on his face and was holding his face as if in pain. "What happened to you?"

Before Elder Kai answered he looked over and saw Gohans eyes squint more to deepen the glare and then answered. "Just an accidental KI shot to the face. Nothing big." He then began to laugh a little nervously. "I'll be over there."

Elder Kai pointed towards a tree on a hill and then instantly appeared there.

Once he was under the tree he sat down and formed a crystal ball in his hands and began looking deeply into it. What he saw he did not like at all. _"I thought we had more time. It appears Majin-Buu has been released early. I guess I will begin his training."_

"Gohan!"

"Yes."

"You are now finished with your training, we will now begin with another form of training that will transform you into a Mystic-Fighter."

"Okay how long is this going to take?"

"Exactly 24 hours, but there are no breaks from it so it is 24 hours straight."

"What? but that is ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? What do you mean ridiculous? All you have to do is sit still for 24 hours and get the biggest power boost of your life and you think it is ridiculous? With the Mystic power up, it will increased your power level dramatically."

"Okay so I guess I can do that."

"Good because once you are done you need to head back to earth because a new threat has appeared and he will destroy your entire planet."

"WHAT?!? If there is a new threat I think I need to be there so I can fight and protect the planet."

"No! Vegeta and Seru will hold him off while I prepare you. Without this power up you will not be strong enough to defeat him. But with it, he won't even be able to touch you so I suggest you sit down and just don't move.

"Okay." Gohan then sat down and became absolutely still as the Elder Kai sat in front of him and held both arms out and palms to Gohan. His hands began to glow blue as he seemed to transfer energy into Gohan.

Videl was looking far in the air at what Elder Kai and Gohan were doing and she was quit amazed at what she saw. She became curious so she sat down to watch as both Gohan and Elder Kai both sat motionless.

"So Vegeta, what are we going to do when this threat shows itself?"

" We will........Wait do you sense that?" Vegetas eyes widened at the amount of power he felt.

Both Seru and Vegeta stood there looking up into the sky to try and figure out where it was coming from. Once lock on they flew at top speed towards a desert far away.

As they flew closer and closer they could make out the image of three figures. One short green man, a tall red being and a really taller pink blob like creature.

"Who do you suppose they are?" Seru looked over to Vegeta.

"I don't know but it is going to be hell for me to defeat them."

"You?!? don't you think me? I mean I am the the strongest out of the two of us so with the pest gone I will be the one to fight. Or better yet join them and help destroy this planet."

"You will not! I will the defeat them and still have enough energy left to send you back to Hell where you belong!"

"Why don't we make a bet? We will both fight and the one to defeat them wins. If I win you have to be my slave and do everything I tell."

"What?!? No way!"

"What the matter Vegeta? Are you scared?" Seru began laughing.

"Fine! But when I win you have to be my slave and cook all of my food at any given time I ask."

"Fine thats not so bad."

"Oh you think. I am a Saiyan, you obviously haven't seen me eat."

"Ummmm...Okay." _'How much could one Saiyan possibly eat?'_ " Deal! Now who fights first?"

"Me!"

"Hmmph....fine you first."

Vegeta then blasted off and landed in front of the pink blob creature.

"Majin-Buu!" Said creature looked left towards a green figure floating towards him. "You need to control yourself and try not to blowme away like that." Majin-Buu just continues to stare at Babidi while cracking his neck. "And would you stop that annoying cracking thing you keep doing."

In return Buu raised his hand and completely obliterated Babidi with a KI shot from his hand. "And would you stop living." Buu began to laugh lightly and then turned towards Dabura who was just staring angrily back.

Just before Buu moved to attack a short man with tall black hair landed in front of him.

"Who are toy?"

"The name is Vegeta, but there is no reason to care as you will be dead soon." Vegeta then powered up to Super-Saiyan. "Now lets go."

Vegeta then threw a punch that Buu just blocked with his forearm. Vegeta looked with shock but just continued to throw punch after punch onto the creature. After a While of throwing punches Buu began to become annoyed. "Your pissing Buu off!!!!!" Buu then powered up even more and the energy coming off him began to push Vegeta away.

After Buu finished Powering up Vegeta looked out from behind his arms and looked to his horror to see Buu standing with a very pissed off look, pink aura with lightning sparking and looking right at him.

"We're fucked!"

"Uggggg!!!! How long has it been?" Gohan was really anxious and wanted to hurry up and finish this power-boost so he can get back to earth and help fight.

Videl looked over from her place in the air and answered Gohan. "Its only been about ten minutes, just relax."

"You must be absolutely quiet so shush." Gohan looked back at the elder Kai to see him looking back down at another comic and laughing every few seconds to something he thought was funny.

_'Oh sure I can't talk but he can laugh very loudly.'_ Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Yup thats right."

"Wait you can read minds"

"Yup now keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Your the one who read y mind so now stay out of it,"

The Elder Kai only went back to reading and laughing every once in a while.

In Other World Goku was sitting under a tree eating several bowls of food with Shin the Supreme Kai and Pikon both sitting with him.

Pikon was the only one to speak. "So how exactly did this Kengen guy become so powerful?"

"Well it sort of just happened."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that a few thousand years ago I had an ancestor who began to train a great man to become what was known as a Mystic-Fighter."

Goku then picked his head up out of the bowl at the mention of the word fighter. "Whats a Mystic-Fighter?"

"A Mystic-Fighter is a being that posses what is known as unlimited power. It boosts up your power-level dramatically and when they begin to loose a fight their power-level will continue to grow until they are powerful enough to defeat their opponent."

"That sounds cool! Will I ever get to meet a Mystic-Fighter?"

"No. Sadly when my ancestor died he never told anyone how to train to become a Mystic-Fighter. He sacrificed himself to open a portal into another Dimension so he could imprison Kengen."

"Oh wow. So I won't ever get to meet a Mystic-Fighter?"

"No."

"Awww I really wanted to fight one."

"Goku. Is that all you think about?"

"Well no I also think of food."

Both Pikon and Shin sweat dropped and shook their heads. _'I can't believe that this Goku character is as powerful as he is. Its amazing how one of the most powerful fighters ever is so carefree and innocent.'_

Shin looked and only saw Goku sitting with his hand behind his neck as he was laughing.

**Power-levels**

**Vegeta**

Base: 60,000,000

SSJ1: 240,000,000

SSJ2: 520,000,000

**Seru/Cell**

Base: 73,000,000

Full-Power: 700,000,000

**Pikon**

Base: 100,000,000

Full-Power: 1,240,000,000

**Goku Son**

Base: 75,000,000

SSJ1: 260,000,000

SSJ2: 600,000,000

SSJ3: 1,241,000,000

**Gohan Son**

Base: 182,000,000

SSJ1: 324,000,000

SSJ2: 775,000,000

SSJ3: 1,910,000,000

**Videl Satan**

Base: 450

**For solong of a delay I have decided to make this my longest chapter so far. Over 3400 words WHOOOHOOOO!**

**I loved all of the reviews I am getting and I would mind have more so, R&R. Please!!!!! Until next time ÐдяKes†Ðд¥£ out! (^_^)V**


	14. Vegeta Just had Himself a Bad Day!

**ÐдяKes†Ðд¥£ here with chapter 14. I know it has been weeks since I last updated but due to complications I was unable to write and because of that I do apoligize to all the readers. I have also noticed errors in previous chapters and I will be making revisions.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!! (except my house, car, etc....)**

**'Sound Effects'**

''Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

"Goku!"

"What it is Supreme-Kai?"

"Its Majin-Buu, he has hatched and is loose on earth."

"What we have to do something. Shin can you give me another life so I can protect the planet." Goku had a pleading look.

"It is against the rules. But lucky for you I was planning on breaking them anyway."

Goku was suddenly Surrounded by a green aura and slowy his halo disappeared. "Oh wow!"

"You are now once again alive, we will be heading to earth now. Pikon, be ready just in case we will need your help on earth."

Pikon nodded in return as Goku and Shin suddenly disappeared. Goku was eager to be back on earth to see his friends and family again, but he just wished it was under better circumstances.

On Earth Vegeta was powering up to his max. After Majin-Buu showed some of his power Vegeta knew right away that he needed to waste no time and hurry to end this. Before Vegeta could make any kind of move, Buu already rushed in and hit Vegeta with a right hook to the face, and he was sent flying backwards towards a distant mountain.

Buu stood there with a scowl. "I thought he would be more fun."

"Oh I will be! Final Flash!!!"

Just as Buu heard a voice he turned around to get blasted in the face. Buu's entire upper body was completly obliterated and only his legs and lower stomach remained.

"Ha! That was easier then I expected." Vegeta stood over Buu's body with a proud smirk.

From a distance floating in the air was the form of Seru and he had a small smile on his face. "Remember Vegeta, most beings have the ability to regenerate their limbs."

Vegeta turned around and his smirk was repaced by a scowl as he noticed Buu's body get back up as his body began to grow back.

"Why am I not suprised!"

Buu's body was now completly regenerated and he was not happy. "Buu will make you pay for that!"

Buu then charged straight forward with unbelievable speed that Vegeta could not follow and was struck right in the face. Once again he was sent flying back and into a mountain. Vegeta blew-up in explosive fury as he transformed into a Super-Saiyan and flew out of the mountain as it began to come down in a pile of rubble.

When Vegeta finally reached Buu he began to attack with everything he had. Punch after punch and kick after kick, Vegeta through everything he had in a volly of Ki blasts. After throwing many Ki blasts, Vegeta stood there panting with his arms still extended.

As the smoke began to clear the sound of laughter was audible and itmade Vegeta take a step back in fear.

_'Nothing can hurt this guy!' _

Before Vegeta could do anything else Buu was already in front of him and immeadiatly sent a knee into Vegetas stomach, which caused him to double over and caugh up blood. After that Buu followed up with a Ki-enhanced elbow to his spine as hard as he could. All that was heard was a sickening crack as Vegetas body went limp and he fell to the ground.

Buu stood over his body cracking his neck before suddenly he kicked Vegeta hard enough to send him miles away into a forest.

Up in the sky Seru watched the entire scene unfold, and then Vegeta was kicked and sent flying miles away. _'Stupid Saiyan, I knew there arrogence was there downfall, Looks like I'm next. Wait, maybe not just yet.'_

Seru watched as a big red man almost as tall as Buu, land down where Vegeta once stood. The two beings seemed to be discussing something and then suddenly they began to fight.

_'Oh good another show.'_

Buu was down on the ground watching as another person landed in front of him. "Did you come to challenge Buu?" Buu was hoping for a yes so that he could enjoy beating the hell out of another person.

"No I didn't. My name is Dabura, the demon king. I have come here to put you back in your ball."

"If you haven't came to fight then you came to die." Buu charged at Dabura to try and attack him but Dabura was a little wiser than an arrogant prince.

Just when Buu relized that he miised his target he turned around and spotted Dabura up in the air floating. A small growl escaped Buu's mouth as he charged up and and shot hundreds of Ki blasts into the air right for Dabura. He was able to block most of the blasts heading his way but a few had hit him and left seveal scorch marks all over his body.

"Damn it, that one hurt." Dabura realized that the blasts weren't meant to kill, but to slow him down. Just as Dabura was about to try and get away so he could recover, he was hit by a pink energy wave.

What was weird though was that it didn't hurt or burn. Once Dabura realized that he was changing into something else it was too late. "What!?! NOOOOOO!!!!!"

All that remained of the once proud demon king was a small chocolate bar that was in the shape of Dabura. Buu walked over and picked up the mini chocalte Dabura and ate him. Just after swallowing the candy he then gained even more power that was given to him through Dabura.

Up in the sky Seru didn't like what he was seeing. He just watched as Buu easily defeated two very powerful warriors like they were children. But one thing made Seru the most uneasy. He now knew that Majin-Buu has the ability to turn you into candy and eat you to gain all your strenght and power.

"This is very bad. Where is that brat when you need him." Seru looked back down towards the feild Buu was in but he wasn't there. Suddenly a crack was heard and Seru turned around as fast as possible. What he saw scared the hell out of him.

Buu was just floating there with his head cocked to the side with an evil smirk on his face. "Buu is still hungry, so you will have to do." Buu tried to hit Seru with the same blast he used on Dabura so he could turn him into candy.

Fortunetly for Seru he was able to jump out of the way in time. When Seru landed back down to the ground, unfortunetly he was met with a fist to the face which sent him fying.

Mean while a certain green Kami was watching the event unfold. "Piccolo, I need you to take some sensu beans down there to help them."

"I'm already on it." Piccolo waived a small pouch in his hand to show he already had some.

"Oh and I haven't foung Gohan, he doesn't even seem to be on the planet."

"Thats because he is not. I saw him leave the other day with someone who claimed to be a Supreme-Kai. Apparently there is another threat worse than this pink character here."

"So then our only hope is if Vegeta and Seru can defeat him."

And with that Piccolo took offor a forest near the battle field to find Vegeta. After flying over many miles of land he finally found him. Vegeta was in the middle of a smallcrater created by the impact of him flying down. A few trees were also down in the area.

Piccolo felt a small bit of Ki in Vegeta so he knew he was still alive,just unconsious. He walked over and rolled Vegeta over and propped him up against a fallen tree, and droped a sensu into Vegetas mouth. After a few seconds Vegeta began to chew and eventually swallowed the bean.

In an instant Vegetas wounds were healed and he stood up. "I didn't need your help Namik."

"Still as arrogant as ever I see. Listen Gohan isn't here to help you with this one so you are going to have to defeat Buu on your own." Piccolo then through Vegeta the sack of sensu's

"I don't need his help. I only need to ascend to the second level and then I will be unstoppable."

"So you think. Just do something quick before people begin to die." Piccolo then took off again to find the rest of the Z-warriors to come and help.

"Stupid Namik." Vegeta then turned and flew towards the battle field.

Seru was covered in blood and sweat, as he was trying his best to hold up against Buu. The only problen was that everytime he would attack Buu, it had little to no effect. Every Ki blast was either ineffective, or Buu would just regrow lost limbs.

Seru was standing and holding his arm in pain as Buu began to walk towards him. "Buu is still hungry so now you will be chocolate!" Just as Buu threw his head tenticle forward he was sent flying into several mountains by a drop kick to the side from a Super-Saiyan Vegeta.

Seru looked at Vegeta and noticed he was completly healed. He was completely perfect. Not a scratch on him. Except for some rips in his spandex.

"How are you completly healed?" Serus question was answered by Vegeta throwing him a sensu bean.

"Eat it quick because our friend is almost back here." Just as he finished the sentence, Seru was healed and Buu was looking at the two of them confused.

"How are you two healed? Buu beat the crud out of both of you and now you don't have a scratch. Grrrrr!!! You two are really starting to piss Buu off!" Buu erupted in power and charged at the closest person, that person happened to be Vegeta.

Just as Buu reached Vegeta, he ducked and Buu flew right over him. Just as Buu realized that he missed his target he was too late as he was hit full force with a Gallick gun from Vegeta. The blast was followed up with Vegeta rushing in and grabbing Buu by the tenticle and slinging him into the air.

Just as Vegeta was charging an attack Buu flipped around and sent a powerful blast which hit Vegeta with full force. Vegeta was now falling to the ground but right before he hit it he was kicked in the side and sent flying once a gain into a mountain.

From a distance six figures were flying towards the battle field right when Vegeta was kicked into a mountain.

"I just gave him a sensu and he is already gonna need another soon."

Everyone looked over to Piccolo as he said that but no one commented on him and just looked forward again. Apparently after healing Vegeta Piccolo went and collected the others and had them follow him to meet Majin-Buu. Of coarse those who were not attending were safely up at Kami's lookout.

"Looks like Vegeta will need our help after all. Although I was hoping he wouldn't." Krillen was regretfully tagging along with the others on the orders of #18.

Along with Krillen there was Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo and for an odd reason the two Half-Saiyan kids were along with them as well.

Yamcha looked over to Piccolo. "Why did you bring the kids along? They won't be much help."

"More of a help then the three of you will be. Don't let there age fool you, they are kids yet they are both already Super-Saiyans."

"What? No way!" Tien over heard them and was greatly suprised. "How are they already Super-Saiyans?"

"They are like their fathers, stong and determined. "

That seemed to please everyone so they were quiet until they landed, an they landed right when Seru was stepping up to fight again.

Tien looked over to Piccolo "Who is that?"

"That suprisingly is Cell. I am suprised you have not sensed him."

"D-did you s-say that was C-cell?" Krillen was still a bit shooken up from the Cell Games. "That looks nothing like him though."

"Yes from what I heard he is Cells reincarnation."

"But why is he helping us? Doesn't he want to destroy the plantet?"

Piccolo just shrugged. "Not sure, maybe just a pride thing."

Seru was standing face to face with Buu. While Seru was slightly nervous and knew he stood no chance, Buu had a serious frown on his face. Without warning Buu appeared behind Seru and kicked him hard in the back and followed up with a fist to his back again sending him plowing to the ground.

Seru shot back up and through random Ki blasts in all directions wanting to hit Buu. When he was done he stood panting. He was interrupted however with a powerful blast straight to the face that sent Seru to the ground unconcious. Buu kicked his body to the side and pointed over to where the Z-fighters were standing.

"Uh guys is it me or is he really pointing at us?"

Piccolo confirmed Krillens question. "He is."

"Oh good, I thought I was going craqzy for a minute there."

"Listen guys if we all attack at once we might have a small chance. Goten, Trunks, I want you power up to your max in Super-Saiyan form." He recieved nods from the two of them. "Yamcha, sense you are the weakest you will distract Buu while hit him with everything we got."

He recieved nods from everyone except Yamcha. "But what if he kills me?"

"Then say hi to Goku for us." Piccolo looked down at Yamca with a serious face.

Buu was standing there watching them talk and he was becoming very annoyed. Then suddenly a small man with short black hair appeared in front of him. Only the man look like he was going to wet himself and appeared to be very weak.

"Do you wish to fight Buu?"

"Yeah and I plan to kick your sorry butt all the way to the other world."

That really pissed Buu off an he showed it by grabbing Yamcha by the neck and punching him repeatedly. Buu dropped Yamcha on the ground and he slowly stood back up.

"Is that all you got? I am still going to beat you."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Buu was ever so cocky and got into a power-up stance. He was caught off gaurd though by another voice behind him.

"Like this! Everyone now!" Just after Piccolo said this everyone powered up and released there most powerful attacks.

"Kame-hame-ha!" fired by Goten diectly into Buu's left side.

"Big-bang-attack!" Fired by Trunks into Buu's right side.

"Tri-Beam-Cannon!" Fired by Tien into Buu's back.

"Destructo-Disc!" Three disc's were sent flying into Buu's chest by Krillen.

"Special-Beam-Cannon!" This attack by Piccolo was sent straight into Buu's face.

All five attacks hit at the same time and hit Buu with a direct impact. A large explosion occurred sending debris of rocks and other random things into the air. A large cloud of sand a dust was in the air making it impossible to see anything.

From a distance Vegeta was stairing at the large dust cloud covering the area was. When the Dust finally settled he couldn't believe his eyes. Buu was very badly injured from the attack, he was missing both of his arms and he was also missing half of his head. His body seemed to be melting and was falling apart. Buu was making short asping breaths as he was having a hard time keeping himself together.

At this point Vegeta felt humiliated. First off kakarots son was a Super-Saiyan at the age of seven, as was his own son. It took him years of non-stop harsh training to obtain the Super-Saiyan form when they were only children and achieved the ability to transform.

Not only was that bad but he wasn't even able to land a suitable hit on Majin-Buu and in one the weak earthlings and the two halflings were able to obliterate Buu. It made him feel weak, and not only that, he felt that as long as he was only able to transform to the first level of Super-Saiyan he would always be in that baka Kakarots shadow.

"I WILL NOT BE WEAK!!!!" Vegeta was engulfed in a bright Golden aura as he turned into a Super-Saiyan. He was still powering up, pushing all limits. He could feel a barrier between him and his goal and was pushing as hard as he could to break it. His hair began to grow longer and stood up higher. Bits of lightning sparked in random directions as he was finally becoming a second level Super-Saiyan.

On planet Kioshin Gohan was still currently sitting on the ground bored as hell. He was just sitting there doing nothing as the Elder-Kai sat with his arms extended and reading a magazine comic.

"Are we almost done yet?"

"No so just sit tight. Only a few more hours."

Gohan just groaned and started to stare off in space. After a while of staring his eyes eventually found their way to Videl in mid-air practicing her flying and Ki control. _'She sure does look amazing like that.'_

"Quiet your mind must be clear for this to work. Don't make me send her back to earth."

"Okay." Gohan continued to stare down at the ground bored as hell.

Power-levels

Vegeta

Base: 60,000,000

SSJ1: 240,000,000

SSJ2: 520,000,000

Seru/Cell

Base: 73,000,000

Full-Power: 700,000,000

Pikon

Base: 100,000,000

Full-Power: 1,240,000,000

Goku Son

Base: 75,000,000

SSJ1: 260,000,000

SSJ2: 600,000,000

SSJ3: 1,243,000,000

Gohan Son

Base: 189,000,000

SSJ1: 333,000,000

SSJ2: 782,000,000

SSJ3: 1,925,000,000 and rising

Videl Satan

Base: 600

Majin-Buu

Power-level: 1,350,000,000

**Okay so I know it has been a while since Ilast updated but sorry to say this but it will be even longer until my next update. Unless I get some extra motivation. Okay so please R&R. Until next time ÐдяKes†Ðд¥£ out! (^_^)V**


	15. Its Gonna Be Huge!

**ÐдяKes†Ðд¥£ here with chapter 15 of this story. I know my updates have been coming later and later but also I have been getting less and less reviews. Now I don't mean to be badger the readers but I would appreciate more reviews, so review. Okay enough blabbing, on with the story. (^_^)V**

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_**'Sound-Effects'**_

He stood there staring, the power was growing with lightning sparking, his hair was all the way down to his waist and was flowing to the wind radiating off of his aura. Rocks were floating into the air as Vegeta was yelling to the top of his lungs. _'Wow....Vegeta has sure gotten alot more powerful since I was last here on earth.'_

The Supreme-Kai looked up at Goku. "Yes but his power is not enough to defeat Majin-Buu, that form is very unstable and he won't be able to hold it for very long." Shin turned and looked at Goku. "It will take all of your strength to defeat Majin-Buu Goku, best be on your guard."

"No wait, I want to see what Vegeta can do first. His power-level as a third form Super-Saiyan is actually slightly higher than mine, and this is his first time transforming. It took me years of training just to become as strong as I am in Super-Saiyan three form." Goku crossed his arms and smiled as he watched Vegeta take-off towards Majin-Buu.

"Yes that may be so but he won't be able to hold that form for long, so when he detransforms you need to step in and finish the job." Goku only nodded.

"Finally after years of harsh training, I have successfully transformed fully into the third level of Super-Saiyan. Yes! Now nothing can stop me! I'd like to see that baka Kakarot achieve something such as this." Vegeta was grinning ear to ear, but when he turned and looked at Buu pulling himself together while the Z-warriors were still throwing blasts at the pink blob, but to no avail.

"I'll show them how a true warrior does it." And with that Vegeta blasted off towards the other group of warriors.

"Guys! Its not working!"

Piccolo looked over at krillin furiously. "We know that! It wasn't supposed to, we are waiting for Either Vegeta or Seru to recover enough to fight."

Krillin began to wave his arms. "You mean this was basically a suicide mission!?!" Piccolo nodded in response. "But I don't want to die! I have a wife and kid waiting for me!"

Yamcha looked over at Krillin while still holding his neck. "And you were OK with me going on a suicide mission!?!"

"Well...errr.." Krillin was cut short by a powerful Ki sorce coming there way fast. "Wait...is that...Vegeta!?!"

Everyone looked over at the fast approaching man, including the regenerated Majin-Buu. When Vegeta landed right in front of Buu, he was barely recognized. His hair was longer, his forehead was extended outwards and he had an overall ape-like look.

Buu looked at Vegeta curiously, Sure he had a transformation but Buu was unsure what growing your hair could do to your power-level. "No matter how much stronger you have gotten you will still be unable to defeat Buu!" To prove his point Buu powerer up all of the way and flared his Ki wildly. His aura was a light pink with lightning sparking around him, the winds radiating off of him were strong enough to send all of the Z-warriors flying into the distance.

"Very impressive! But I am just as powerful as you now, if not stronger!" Vegeta then just to prove his point flared his power. His aura expanded and lightning began to flash violently around him. The earth began to shake violently and cracks began to form around him. Then dust began to surround the area and while Majin-Buu was shocked at the level of power that Vegeta possesed, he kicked Buu in the side and sent him into the distance.

Before Buu got too far however, Vegeta spun and sent a knee into Buu's back and sent him into the earth. Vegeta floated over the crater in the ground and waited. Right on time Buu exploded and sent large chunks of rock into the air towards Vegeta. Rock after rock, he either dodged or destroyed them as they went by. Then on one of the rocks Buu attatched himself on to and as soon as he got close enough to Vegeta he sent a powerful blast straight into the face of the prince.

Vegeta felt the pain full on and he didn't like it at all. Vegeta held his face with his left had and with his right he grabbed Buu by his heat tenticle. "I think you'd look better without this ugly attatchment!" Vegeta then began to spin around very fast while holding Buu by the tenticle.

Buu was screaming loudly and flailing his arms in all directions as his tenticle began to slowly rip off. Vegeta still spinning was laughing like an insane maniac, and when Buu's tenticle finally ripped off Buu went soaring through th air and into a mountain. (A/N: Geez whats with me and mountains?)

Vegeta still floating, stood with his arms crossed and was staring in the direction that Majin-Buu flew. After about a minute the mountain Buu was inside exploded with pieces flying in all directions. Buu flew back to Vegeta at full speed and began to throw punches every where only a few actually hitting, the punches that didn't hit were blocked. Then Vegeta went on the offensive and began throwing his own punches only having some of them actually break through Buu's defenses.

Vegeta went for a leg sweep which was successful and Buu was upside down now in mid-air. Vegeta reached and grabbed Buu by the ankle and twisted it around and bent the wrong way. This was met by a sickening crack and screaming coming from Buu. Vegeta just threw Buu to the ground forming another crater. Buu just got back up and healed his leg, after that he looked back up at Vegeta and growled.

"See Supreme-Kai? I told you Vegeta is powerful. Buu is evenly matched by Vegeta and is having a hard time trying to defeat him."

"Yes I see Goku, but Vegeta only has about three minutes before he will be unable to sustain that form."

"Thats to bad, but atleast he is giving it his all while he can." Goku was still happy for his friend.

"Goku when it is your turn to fight, don't waste time so before you face Majin-Buu I want you to start out at your full power and finish him off as fast as possible."

"Awww.....but that is no fun."

"Goku! This isn't about having fun!"

Vegeta's power was slowly falling due to exaustion, and he knew it. _'I don't know how much longer I can hold this form. I need to end this now.'_ "Bring it you stupid pink blob!"

Buu only growled even louder and shot up at Vegeta shooting Ki blasts at the same time. The only problem was that the Ki blasts were only to distract Vegeta as he was Slapping them away or dodging them. While Vegeta was busy dodging and slapping them away Buu sent a strong right hook straight to the face, Vegeta realized what Buu was about to do too late and was sent flying.

"Damn-it!" Vegeta just regained himself and was straight up in the air. "Its time to end this Buu!"

Buu only Grinned and took a stance while cuffing his hands to his left. Vegeta did the same and powered up his Strongest attack. At the same time both warriors fired their attacks.

"HAAAAAAAAA!!!" A golden beam was fired by Vegeta and was shooting straight for Majin-Buu.

"HAAAAAAAAA!!!" Buu fired a powerful pink Ki beam straight at Vegeta.

When both beams reached each-other a loud explosion was heard, and a bright light blinded all those who were watching. Both beams coming from the two beings were dead even in power as both warriors poured as much energy into the beams as possible.

"Oh no." Goku wasn't liking what he was seeing.

"What is it Goku?"

"Its Vegeta's power, he is being drained and is about to fall out of Super-Saiyan three." Goku then got into a crouched position and with a loud yell he to powered up to Super-Sayan three. In a deeper voice Goku spoke. "Looks like I'm going to have to step in a little sooner than I thought."

Vegeta was straining to keep up the amount of energy he was pouring into the attack steady. He was weakening and he knew it. _'Damn....I can't hold it....for...to much...longer.'_ With a yell he dumped the rest of his energy into the attack, but it was to no avail. Vegeta no longer having the energy reverted back to his base form.

Buu seeing that his opponent was drained of energy pushed more into the attack causing it to hit with full force right into Vegeta. The attack caused Vegeta to fly back completely caught in the energy beam. It tore at his clothing, which was only his blue spandex body suit, his skin and it even began to tear at his flesh. Buu stopped pouring energy and cut off the attack, causing Vegeta to fall to his backon the ground.

Vegeta was on the ground, a bloody mess with cuts and gashes all over him. Vegeta could only watch as Buu slowly walked over to him and picked him up by his neck holding him in the air.

"You have pissed Buu off long enough! Say goodbye puny man!"

Vegeta could only watch in horror as Buu held a large pink Ki ball to his stomach. Vegeta just closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable to come.

"Hey ugly! Over here!"

Buu was kicked straight into the face and sent flying into the distance. A loud crashing sound could be heard as once again another mountain was destroyed.

Vegeta was suprised when his death never came. He opened one eye to look around and only saw what appeared to be another Super-Saiyan three standing above him. _"Gohan?......Wait no he looks nothing like him. It can't be." _"K-kakarot!?!"

Goku only smiled and took a knee next to Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta, long time no see, eh?" Goku handed Vegeta a sensu bean. "I'm going to need all the help I can get."

Vegeta took the bean with a shakey hand and began to chew. After a minute of chewing he swallowed the bean, then suddenly his wounds healed and Vegeta hoped up off the ground and stood up next to Goku. "So how is it that you are back Kakarot, and as a Super-Saiyan three at that?"

"I'll have to explain it to you later, for now we need to deal with a pesky blob."

Vegeta only nodded in response as he to powered back up to Super-Saiyan three. "Yes he has been getting on my nerves all day today."

It has now been a little over a day since Gohan and Videl left with the Elder Kai to his planet for training . Gohan was beginning to get extremely pissed at just sitting there doing nothing when he knew earth was endangered by another threat. The only people on earth who stood a slight chance was Seru and Vegeta, and Vegeta was only a second level Super-Saiyan.

Gohan suddenly jumped up in a rage. "Why am I even sitting, this is obviously a waste of my time and doing nothing for my power." A series of blue lightning sparks surrounded Gohan for an instant while he was pissed.

"Doing nothing eh?" Elder Kai was laughing lightly. "Thats what I was waiting for. Your time has been up for a couple of hours now, I was just waiting for you power to spark and flow."

"So that means I can go now and help earth?"

"Not yet." Suddenly Elder Kai formed a small bowl like cup filled with a glowing blue liquid. "This is a drink made of all the naturaly occuring elements of this sacred planet. "By drinking this your power will be fully realized and balanced, you must drink all of it and leave not even a drop." Elder Kai handed the cup over to Gohan.

"How bad could it be?" Gohan sniffed the cup and his face turned to a dark shade of green.

Videl looking from the air floated down next to Gohan. "Whats wrong Gohan, it can't smell that bad." Gohan put the under her nose and she sniffed. "Ahhh! Thats the most horrible smell ever! Are you really going to drink that?"

"He has no choice, in order for my mystic tecnique to work he has to consume the sacred elements of Kioshin."

"Well here goes nothing." Gohan pinched his nose so he could lessen the distaste of the liquid, and chugged the entire cup in a few gulps. Gohan felt as though he was going to puke and almost did so. "That was way more than nothing!"

Right after Gohan finished the drink he began tobe engulfed in a bright blue light that covered his body. He was floating just off the ground and his power was skyrocketing. The power that began to radiate off of Gohan created harsh winds that nearly blew Videl and the Elder Kai away.

"Whats happening to him?" Videl had to yell over the winds.

"His body is undergoing a metamorphisis and his power is multiplying. When it is complete he will have power beyond comprehending and he will have a slightly different attitude and appearence."

"Wait his personality won't change will it? And he wont completely transform will he?"

"No but there will be some differences, he may be a little more aggresive than usual with a shorter temper, and he won't be as much as an angel as he was before. Oh and before I forget, he will no longer be a Half-Saiyan."

"What!?!"

"In order for the mystic ability to be effective without turning the being into a pure evil psycopath is for them to be pure in all ways. Gohan is pure in heart but his blood is impure and mixed with human blood."

Videl wasn't sure of what to think at the moment, she was saddened by the fact that since her and Gohan were of different species, not to mention from different planets, that her and Gohan had no chance of being together.

_'Don't worry, remember Gohans parent are completely different species and they worked out just fine.' _Videl was shocked to hear Elder Kai's voice in her head but quickly got over it remembering that he could read minds.

"I said to stay out of my mind!"

The blue light around Gohan began to disappear and Gohan landed back on the ground. His form changed as he stood up taller than usual, he had more of a confident posture and his facial features seemed to be more mature. More odd than that his outfit also changed, instead of his usual blue Gi he was wearing black fighting boots, black pants with blue bands around the bottom of his pants and the tops of his shoes. He had a blue shirt with a black vest over it, also over his shirt and vest he was wearing a long-sleeved black cloak. The sleeves were tight and perfect for fighting while the bottom of the cloake went all the way down to his feet and was loose. His hair also had taken a small color change as instead of it being pure black it was outlined with a shade of dark blue.

While watching Gohan just standing there looking over himself and his power. _'Wow when the old man said he would change he was right. Gohan looks so much more....dare I say it..."_

"So Videl what do you think?" Videls thoughts were interrupted by the object of her thoughts. "Pretty cool huh?"

"Y-yeah amazing. I can feel you energy from here and you never tought me how to sense energy."

"Hehe....I'm not even powered up a fraction of the way." _'Okay not true....but it doesn't hurt to show-off. Hehe..'_

Elder Kai walked up to Gohan. "Okay enough flirting, its time to go to earth and keep it from being destroyed by a being who is nothing but an insect to you."

Gohan only nodded and smirked. "I think its time to show those weaklings what true power is."

**Power-levels**

**Vegeta**

Base: 76,000,000

SSJ1: 265,000,000

SSJ2: 605,000,000

SSJ3: 1,300,000,000

**Seru/Cell**

Base: 73,000,000

Full-Power: 700,000,000

**Goku Son**

Base: 75,000,000

SSJ1: 260,000,000

SSJ2: 600,000,000

SSJ3: 1,243,000,000

**Gohan Son (Post-Mystic)**

Base: 1,500,000,000

SSJ1: 3,500,000,000

SSJ2: 6,500,000,000

SSJ3: 10,000,000,000

**Videl Satan**

Base: 1,000

**Majin-Buu**

Base: 1,350,000,000

**Okay so I had extra time so I updated sooner than I thought I'd be able to, pretty awesome huh? Also if there are any questions or confusion about my story, please PM so I can either explain it or try my best to fix it. Also give me some feedback on this chapter, I'd really appriciate it so R&R. Until Next time, ÐдяKes†Ðд¥£ out! (^_^)V**


	16. Return Of The Two Sons!

**ÐдяKes†Ðд¥£ here with another chapter. I took a day off because I was 'sick', so I decided to update. I know I have made Gohan like super powerful, the reason why will be explained later so if that caused any confusion I'm sorry. **

The fighting has once again resumed on Earth, right after Majin-Buu returned went for the attack against Goku. Buu being upset that Goku interrupted him, was intent on killing and Goku for several minutes were exchanging blows with each-other only able to block some. Buu was gaining the upper hand in the fight and he knew it.

Buu found and openning and hit Goku in the face with a strong left hook sending goku to the ground. Just before Goku hit the he regained himself and flew straight back up to Buu. Goku sent a kick straight to Buu's side but Buu just ducked under it and grabbed Goku's leg.

When Buu grabbed Goku's leg he twirled around really fast making Goku dizzy. Buu released Goku and Goku went fly head first into the ground. A crater was formed in the ground and Goku was laying at the bottom talking incoherently to himself. He was confused and diizzy aas hell.

Before Buu could do anything else Vegeta jumped in once again to fight Buu. Buu was paying attention to the the crater and wasn't paying attention to Vegeta.

"Final-Flash!!!!!" Vegeta launched his attack into Buu's back

The attack completely blasted away Buu's upper body, all that was left was his waist and legs. Buu's remaining body began to shake violently while his upper body grew back.

"He's just as bad as Cell! What the hell is up with all of our enemys having the regeneration ability." Vegeta began to shoot more and more Ki blasts at Buu but to no avail aas Buu completely regenerated. "Damn-it Kakarot, pull yourself together and get up here and help me!"

Goku was down in the crater still a bit dizzy but when he heard Vegeta he shook it off and flew back up in the air. "I'll take back over for now!"

Vegeta backed away as Goku and Buu once again began to fight. "Kakarot why do you het to fight him, clearly I am stronger!"

Goku having a hard time talking and fighting at the same time didn't answer him. Neither warrior could land a punch on each-other or a kick, everything was blocked. After a minute of attempting to break through Buu's defenses Goku began to desperatly look for any opening of any kind. _'There....thats it!'_

Goku slapped one of Buu's hands away and punched Buu straight in the gut. Buu doubled over and when he did Goku grabbed his leg tightly and flew towards the ground and threw Buu into the ground.

"Kame-Hame-HAAAA!" Goku fired his kamehameha wave straight into the ground causing a huge explosion the size of a small atom bomb going off. All that was left was a large crater the size of a small city, with no signs of Majin-Buu anywhere. Goku couldn't even sense him anywhere making Goku believe it was over.

The rest of the Z-warriors were looking over as the explosion of Goku's attack shook the entire planet. Everyone was shocked to see that Goku has returned to life and was now fighting Majin-Buu. But not only that but he too like Vegeta was a Super-Saiyan three.

Krillin being the first to speak up. "D-did he do it?"

"I'm not sure, but I can't sense Majin-Buu anywhere so I guess thats a good sign." Everyone looked over at Piccolo exept for the two kids Goten and Trunks.

"Hey Trunks, do you know who that man is fighting with your dad?"

"No Goten I don't."

"Well he's really strong like your dad."

"He may be strong but no one is strongee than my dad."

"What about Gohan, he can beat your dad any day."

"Gohan doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"I don't know he just doesn't. Plus he isn't even on this planet anymore remember?"

"Oh right I forgot." Goten was still confused but didn't want to look foolish in front of Trunks, unknowinly that Trunks was actually more confused than Goten was.

Vegeta flew over to Goku and stood next to him looking down into the crater along with Goku. Both Super-Saiyan three's had there arms crossed and where looking down the crater searching for Majin-Buu's Ki.

"Do you think you got him?"

"I'm not sure, but I can't sense him."

On Kioshin the three beings were getting ready to leave, but Gohan wanted to know what was going to be waiting for him on Earth.

"Elder Kai, can I see the crystal ball?" Elder Kai tossed him the ball and Gohan looked into all the sudden Gohan got mad and crushed the crystal ball in his hand and threw the shards to the ground.

Videl catiously walked up to Gohan. "Whats wrong Gohan?"

"What is he doing there!?!"

"Who is he Gohan?"

"My father, he should be dead but I saw him on earth, and as a Super-Saiyan three at that!"

"Gohan you need to calm down, so what if your father is there."

"Quiet old man! Thats it, I'm going back to Earth." Gohan put his hood over his face and suddenly Gohan brought his hand to his forehead and Instant Transmissioned back to earth.

"Elder Kai we need to get to Earth as well."

"I'll say, now that he is a Mystic there is no telling what he will do when he is upset. That is why I brought you here with us."

"? What does me being here have to do with keeping Gohan from getting mad and destoying everything?"

"Isn't it obvious?" All the Elder Kai recieved from her was a confused look. "Well then you will have to figure it out on your own." The Elder Kai walked over to Videl and put his hand on her shoulder and suddenly they disappeaered.

As both warriors were looking down the crater, suddenly there was a very high Ki signature behind them. They both jumped around suddenly to see a very pissed off looking Gohan. The only problem was that they didn't recognize who he was. After a few seconds Vegeta realizes that it was Gohan and was shocked to find that Gohan was so powerful and still in his base form.

_'How the hell did he become so powerful!?!' _Vegeta stood there with wide eyes and open mouth.

"Vegeta get ready in case this is another enemy, he doesn't look very friendly." Goku stood facing this new possible threat.

"Kakarot! You really are an idiot aren't you?" Vegeta powered back down to his base form and walked over to Gohan and looked straight into his eyes under the hood.

"Vegeta what are you doing?"Goku was shocked to see Vegeta just walk up to the being.

Gohan just walked around Vegeta and went straight up to Goku and look at him right in the eye. Goku dropped down into a stance ready to fight if need be.

"What are you doing here?" This caught Goku off gaurd, especially since it was asked in such anger it made Goku wonder if he had somthing against him.

"E-excuse me?"

"I said, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I was needed to fight a creature Majin-Buu."

"I'm sure Vegeta could of handled him just fine without you."

"How do you know us? I'm pretty sure I've never met, because I would remember if I've met someone so powerful."

Gohan removed his hood from his head and Goku looked at him in total disbelief. Gohan glared at Goku while he was just stairing at him and then suddenly Gohan sen an upper cut and hit him straight in the stomach.

Goku fell to the ground on his knees and looked back up a Gohan. "Why would you do this? To your own father?"

"I was wondering the same thing about me and mom, your family. You left us on our own, you ditched us just so you could train."

Vegeta walked over to watch something that he could consider to be a show. _'This could become very interesting.'_

"Gohan I was only doing what was best for you and Chi-chi."

Down in the crater Buu successfully pulled himself together and regenerated. He stood in his place just evaluating the situation. One: there was someone there that had an extreme amount of power and two: he was distracted. Buu figured if he was to attack now with his strongest attack, he could obliterate all three of the warriors at once. So thats what he did.

Suddenly while Gohan was in the middle of a sentence Buu jumped up above them and fired a huge Pink blast straight for the three of them. Gohan raised a hand and smacked away the blast into the atmosphere.

"Not now Buu!"

Buu stopped in his place and looked at Gohan with a blank face. Buu then became suddenly angry and launched himself at Gohan. Right when Buu reached Gohan he sent a punch for Gohan's face, but Gohan caught it right before it hit. Buu staired at Gohan in shock and slight fear as Gohan began to apply massive amounts of pressure.

Buu began to scream as Gohan jumped over Buu while still holding his arm, causing His arm to turn the wrong way. Gohan landed behind Buu with his back touching Buu's back, then he grabbed Buu's other arm and outstretch both of Buu's arms. Now both of Buu's arms were turned the wrong way and outstretch behind him. Then Gohan ripped both of Buu's arms off at the same time causing Buu's screaming to become even worse as blood flowed freely down Buu's body.

"Can't do much now without arms now can you?" Gohan was just smirking as his back was still to Buu's.

Gohans smirk was wiped off his face when he realized Buu's arms were growing back. Gohan reached down and grabbed Buu's legs and slammed him face first into the ground. Gohan stepped over Buu and Held a Ki blast towards Buu's chest and fired. Now there was a large hole in Buu's chest and Buu was no longer screaming.

"Thats better."

Buu then opened his eyes and jumped back up, but that didn't last very long because Gohan then grabbed Buu by the neck and threw him into the air. "I've been here for a minute now and you've already pissed me off completely. Ma-Sen-Ko-HAAA!!!" Gohan fired a huge golden blast from his hands and the beam engulfed Buu completely.

After the beam went into space and vanished there was nothing left, Buu was gone for good.

The Supreme Kai from a distance was in total shock. "I've been training Goku to defeat Majin-Buu and he wasn't even needed."

"Yep because my fighter is the strongest in the universe."

"W-what?" The Supreme Kai was shocked to see his Elder who he thought was dead. "I-I thought you were dead."

"You know just as well as I do that if I was to die then I would still be on Kioshin. The dead are not allowed to leave other and obviously if I'm not in other world then I am obviously not dead."

"O-oh right, please forgive me elder. But who is this girl here with you?"

"She is the balance I need to keep my Mystic Fighter in line and prevent another mistake like last time."

"So you have trained another Mystic Fighter. What for?"

"Because Kengen is going to return and like I said thousands of years ago, 'Only a mystic can defeat a mystic'." Elder Kai looked over to see Gohan beating up his own father. "Videl quickly, get over toGohan and try to calm him down."

"What makes you think that I can stop him?"

"Just do it."

Not so sure of what she was doing, she flew off over to where Gohan was to attemp to calmhim down.

"Like I said before 'Dad', you abandoned your family just so you could train and become stronger. But guess what, you may have went to Other World to become stronger but just by me and Vegeta staying on Earth we became stronger. You were your own downfall when you decided to stay dead."

"Gohan just listen, I didn't stay dead to train, I stayed dead to protect the Earth from beings that would come to Earth looking for me for a fight. They would destroy the planet because of me, I was the whole reason for why Cell was here in the first place."

"Cell being here was your opwn stupidity. When you fought the Red Ribbon army all those years you allowed most of them to live, never thinking that any of them would want revenge like Dr. Gero did. And don't forget, since you were gone, if anyone came looking for you they would find that you were no longer alive and then they would take it out on your family. You left me to deal with any danger that may come to the Earth by myself."

"..." Goku couldn't answer because he knew his son was right.

"Don't have anything to say to that do you?"

"Gohan, I wouldn't leaveyou to deal with anything on your own. Thats why I'm here now, I heard that there was going to be a threat to the Earth soI trained non-stop until today so I could come back and fight along side you and Vegeta to protect this planet."

"I'll give you that one." Goku formed a small smile to that but what Gohan had to say next made Goku drop the smile. "Look over there, do you see that little boy in the orange Gi?"

"Yeah, he looks alot like me when I was little."

"Yes he does, tell me do you know who he is?"

"No I don't."

"And that is what pisses me off more than anything!" Gohan grabbed Goku by the coller of his Gi. "He is your son you idiot! It killed me to know that he is like me in many ways. Tell me how does it feel to know you failed as a father twice in a row?"

"What do you mean? How did I fail?"

"Me and Goten both grew up without you in our lives. I grew up and the only times I saw you was during dinner or when we were training. Goten never saw you at all!" Gohan threw a punch and hit Goku in the gut and dropping him to the ground. "That was for leaving a wife behind that cried herself to sleep every night for a year." Gohan then kicked Goku in the side and sent him flying into a cliff. Goku was inprinted and stuck in the cliff. "That was for leaving behind a son who blamed himself for your death. For years I literally beat myself up just because I felt guilty." Gohan then powered up a Ki ball with enough power to either seriously harm Gokuor kill him. "And this is for making Goten grow up without knowing who his father is."

Goku could only close his eyes and wait for the blast come.

"Gohan! That is enough! You need to stop this right now andcalm yourself."

Goku opened his eyes and watched as a young girl was able to talk his son out of killing him and then calmed Gohan down.

Gohan then looked over at Goku. "You have alot of work to do if you want to earn my respect back. And make sure that you get to know your son over there, and if you even take one day to train instead of spending it with Goten and mom then I will kill you."

"Okay I will. But can you help me out of this rock? I'm kinda stuck here."

Gohan threw a blast at the cliff and it exploded and Goku fell to the ground.

"Thanks..I guess." Gohan pointed to where the Z-warriors were and specifically at Goten. "Okay I'm going to spend all my time with Goten and Chi-chi."

Gohan flew away to where the two Supreme-Kai's were and Videl followed suit.

"So Elder Kai, when am I supposed to face this Kengen guy you keep telling me about?"

"I'm not sure but I will come and get when it is time. Until then train and just have a little fun just in case you are unable to defeat Kengen."

"Okay can do." Gohan looked over and saw Vegeta kicking the unconsious form of Seru so he decided to fly over and try to awaken Seru.

Videl walked up to Elder Kai still having a million questions enter her mind all at once. "I think I get what you mean by me being able to keep Gohan from going and destroying everything. But I stilldon't know why."

"Why don't you ask Gohan for yourself as to why he listens to you?"

"I think I will."

"Whats the matter Vegeta,He won't come to?"

"Nope so I'm just goig to kick him until he does."

"How about we just give him one of those sensu's you have. That should wake him up."

"But this seems funner to me."

"Vegeta."

"Fine." Vegeta took out the bag of sensu's and shoved the bean down his throat.

After about a minute all of Seru's wounds were healed and he was up on his feet. He looked over at Gohan and gave a questioning look. Then he sensed Gohan's power and his eyes widened tremendously.

"H-how?"

"Did I become so much more powerful than you could ever imagine?" Seru only nodded. "Special training from The Elder Supreme Kai."

"Okay...so where is Majin-Buu?"

Vegeta just pointed over at Gohan with his thumb.

Seru just smirked. "Become so powerful that you just had to test it out and show off."

"Yeah and you missed the show." Vegeta began to chuckle to himself.

"What show are you talking about?"

"When I kicked my fathers ass."

"What!?! I missed that!?!" both Gohan and Vegeta nodded.

"Yeah he cameback to life and I didn't like the fact that he was here after what he did so I beat him up. I would of killed him to if it wasn't for Videl stopping me."

Seru looked at Gohan with a weird look. "And you listened to her why?"

"I'm not sure I just did. Well I think its time we get back to our lives. So I'll see you at school monday Seru."

"What? I laid my life on the line for a pathetic planet that I hate and you are still going to force me to go to that hell-hole they call a school?"

"Yep pretty much." Gohan gave a wave and flew off. "See Ya monday!"

Power-levels

Vegeta

Base: 76,000,000

SSJ1: 265,000,000

SSJ2: 605,000,000

SSJ3: 1,300,000,000

Seru/Cell

Base: 73,000,000

Full-Power: 700,000,000

Goku Son

Base: 75,000,000

SSJ1: 260,000,000

SSJ2: 600,000,000

SSJ3: 1,243,000,000

Gohan Son (Post-Mystic)

Base: 1,500,000,000

SSJ1: 3,500,000,000

SSJ2: 6,500,000,000

SSJ3: 10,000,000,000

Videl Satan

Base: 1,000

Majin-Buu

Base: 1,350,000,000

**Okay so I decided to end this chapter here for lack of ideas to put into it. But don't worry I have plenty more ideas for my next chapter. Like one thing, Videl found that she has an ability to get Gohan to do what she says unlike anyone else. Well please R&R, Until next time ÐдяKes†Ðд¥£ out! (^_^)V**


	17. A Little Fluff!

**ÐдяKes†Ðд¥£ here with chapter 17! Thanks to all of the reviewers, because of you guys I have recieved over 100 reviews! Thus I was inspired to make a promise to finish this story, though it may take a while. LOL.**

It was Sunday morning and while most people would be sleeping, Gohan was up early training and testing his new power. The Sun was barely breaking past the horizan and the aura of Gohan was illuminating the entire forest around him.

Standing in his third form of Super-Saiyan, he was floating above a few trees. He had a few cuts here and there with blood and dirt covering his ruined clothes. Flaring his power again the ground once again shook with a few cracks forming. _'This is awesome, so much power! So many possibilities!' _Gohans good mood however completely vanished at the sight of the last person he wanted to see.

Goku feeling his son's power rising to levels that shocked him beyond belief, and also the shaking of the ground, rose out of bed and dressed hiself. He flew in the direction Gohan was in until he saw him.

"Hey Gohan." Goku floated next to him facing Gohan's back.

"What do you want?" Replying with so much malice while never even taking one glimpse of his father.

"Thats pretty amazing. I could feel the ground shacking all the way from our house."

"..." Gohan completely ignored him.

"Gohan listen...I really want to talk to you. Look I know what I did was unforgivable and I'm not looking for you to forgive me. I just don't want there to be so much tension between you and me. Your my son and I love you."

Gohan finally looked over his shoulder and looked at his father, he then completly turned around and dropped out of his Super-Saiyan three form. "Fight me."

"W-what?"

"Fight Me!!!!" Gohan then appeared behind Goku and sent a side kick towards his back.

Goku dodged the attack but only barely. "Gohan why are you doing this?"

"I want to prove to you that going to Other-World had no special training to offer that would actually help!"

"I know that, Vegeta is the perfect example. I don't want to fight you, it is obvious that I probrably wouldn't even land a single hit."

"Thats the point!"

"Gohan I just want us to get along and be a family again, its obvious that hasn't worked in the past. I want to be apart of yours and Gotens lives."

"It's to late for me, I'm already grown up and out of the house, I even have a working job."

"Yeah, Chi told me about that, said you sold some inventions or something. You grew up too fast and now I regret ever wanting to fight, the day you killed Cell you became a man and I left all of the responsabilities on you. You even helped raise a kid who wasn't yours to raise."

"Yeah but Goten was my little brother and probrably the only reason I didn't end up psycotic like Vegeta. So I didn't mind raising him, heck I even trained him a bit and now he's a Super-Saiyan."

"Yeah I saw. Hey by the way, Bulma wanted me to tell you that she's throwing a party later tonight for us."

"Us?" Gohan crossed him arms waiting.

"Well yeah, because you killed Majin-Buu and saved the planet again, and I came back to life."

"I doubt I will even show up."

"What? Why not?"

"Don't you remember? I need to train for when Kengen escapes so I will be strong enough to stop him."

"Oh." Goku looked down at the ground and clenched his fists. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have ever...." Goku was cut off.

"Ever what? Train me? Let me fight? There was nothing you could do to prevent this, either way Kengen was going to escape and I was the only one who was strong enough to be chosen to fight him."

"I could have done it."

"No you couldn't, the person who undergoes the mystic power-up must have the purest heart. Your heart is pure yes, but there was a risk that could cause the person recieving the boost to become evil." Gohan his fathers eyes enlarged. "Although my aggression is higher than normal, it would have been worse for you."

"How would it be worse, I have only got angry when I watched my friends die."

"Yes but you were also born a full saiyan, so your aggression was already high, but sense I was only a half breed I only inherited half of the Saiyan traits. With me there was less of a risk and now that I have recieved the Mystic ability, I am a full-blooded Saiyan and I am only slightly more aggressive than a normal Saiyan. Although I may have a shorter temper than Vegeta does."

"Oh....But still, I don't like the fact that you have to risk your life for the universe. Your still so young."

"I'm not a little kid anymore, I can and will defeat him."

"I know you will, but just keep the party in mind. You could use some rest and maybe even a little vacation."

"Couldn't we all?"

"Yeah." And with that Goku flew off and back home with the hopes of Chi-chi waking up and making breakfast.

Videl at the moment was not a happy person. She for one hated mornings especially when she was woken up on a weekend before sunrise. But for some reason the entire planet began to shake and woke her up.

She turned on her TV and turned to the news channel.

_'more unexplainable world wide earth-quakes have occured and is believed to be connected to the massive quakes that were felt all through-out yesterday. Scientists are baffled because they are unable to find a cause for these quakes except that they are the strongest near the mountain area out in the Ox-kingdom. We are currently trying to get permission from the Ox-King to examine the land in the mountains in search of a cause but there has been no answers from the King as of this Moment.'_

Videl turned off the TV and quickly dressed. _'That boy, I swear sometimes I just want to kill him.'_ After putting on her plain white T-shirt and black shorts she flew out her window.

"I'm going to teach him to not wake me up so damn early."

After about half an hour of flying she arrived at the front door. She looked around and saw that no one was around. _'Guess he's inside.'_ She turned the handle of the door and found that it was unlocked. _'That idiot! I warned him to lock his door. I guess I'll have to teach him a lesson.'_

Videl shut the door and began to climb the stairs. _'I wonder what I should do to him.' _Videl continued to go up the stairs museing over all of the evil things she could do to him to teach him not to wake her early in the morning and to always lock his door. Before she could go over all of the ideas she already made it to his room. She reached out and grabbed the handle, with a twist she slowly opened the door.

She walked over to the side of his bed and just watched him sleep. _'Aww....he looks so cute while he sleeps. Lets ruin that!'_

Gohan was laying there in only a pair of black pyjama pants and only his left side of his body had any blankets covering him, so most of his upper torso was visable to Videl. He had a small trace of drool on his mouth and was lightly breathing and seemed so at peace.

Videl looked over at the desk next to his bed and decided to look inside for something that could help her be more evil. She opened one of the doors to the bottom of the dest and only found a bunch of papers and some were drawn on. Another one contained what looked to be blueprints forb certain designes including what appeared to be a type of gravity simulater and a new jet-copter. However she noticed there was a box on the floor next to the desk, she picked it up and placed it on the desk.

She read the words on the box cover. _'Annoyance devices? What could that mean?'_ She opened the box to find a book that read 'Ways to annoy the general public'. _'What the?'_ She skimmed through a few pages and a smirk formed on her face. She found one tip very interesting and it apllied to this type of situation. She looked through the box again finding two air horns, a whip, and other items that could either annoy or hurt someone.

Videl grabbed the two air horns and put everything else back in its proper place. '_Time to see if tip #147 works or not.'_ She floated in mid air above the bed where Gohan was. With a quick intake of breath she dropped to the bed and began jumping up and down screaming earthquake as loud as possible while also blowing both air horns right at Gohan's face.

"EARTHQUAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gohan was scared shitless jumped out of bed so high he hit his head on the ceiling. "AHHH!!!!"

Gohan went crashing down to the floor but crashed into Videl on the way down and when he landed Videl was on top of him. They both sat there not moving for what seemed like hours before Gohan spoke.

"What was all of that about?"

"You woke me up at 5am and I don't like waking up early on a weekend, especially after what just happened yesterday."

"How exactly did I wake you up at 5am when I was training?"

"Thats just it. When you were training you shook the entire planet waking up millions of people including me."

"Oh.....sorry about that."

"Yeah you better be. Oh yeah before I forget, didn't tell you to lock your door?"

"Umm...yeah but there is no one hear except me and my family."

"There is also me and if your door was locked then you could have woken up by a doorbell instead of me finding your toys and using them against you."

Gohan formed a smirk. "Yeah but if I would of locked my door then I wouldn't have a beautiful girl on top of me right now would I?"

Videl began to blush madly but made no move to get up from their position. "Do you really think I'm beautiful Gohan?" Videl looked up at Gohan with a half smile and a huge blush was across her cheeks.

"Of coarse." Gohan then began to stroke her cheek and slowly began to move his face closer to Videls.

Before Videl could register what was happening she felt his lips on her own. Once she realized this, she didn't hesitate at all and returned the kiss. What began as a kiss though turned into a heated make-out session in which neither wanted to end. After about five minutes of kissing they broke apart.

Videl was the first to speak. "So I guess you really like me huh?"

"Yes I do." _'maybe even more.'_

"Good then you can cook my breakfast."

"Wait, what?"

"Well you woke me up so you can cook my breakfast right?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Good wake me when its done." Videl then got up and went and laid down on Gohans bed and covered herself with his blankets.

"So first you want my food, and now you want my bed."

"Yep, now go cook."

"Fine I'm going."

Gohan walked down the stairs mumbling to himself while Videl just grabbed another pillow and held it to her chest hugging it. _'It smells just like him.'_ She laid there smiling and after about a minute or so, she fell fast asleep.

About an hour later Gohan walked in, he went over to his bed and noticed Videl was asleep. _'She's even more beautiful when she sleeps.'_ Slowly Gohan sat next to her and slowly shook her arm while saying her name.

"Videl....Videl breakfast is ready."

"mmmm....five more minutes."

"Well then your food is gonna be cold."

"Then bring it to me." Videl sat up and put her back upgainst the headboard of the bed. She began rubbing her eyes tying to wake-up fully. Gohan left and came back up with a tray pilled up with all kinds of food. "Thats way to much food for me."

"Not all of its for you, some is for me."

"Some?" Videl crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay so most of it is for me." Both shared a small laugh while Gohan made a plate for Videl. He made her a plate with eggs, bacon, toast, and even a glass of orange juice. Gohan handed Videl the plate and sat down next to her.

"Thank-you Gohan."

"Your welcome."

Videl scooted closer to Gohan and leaned against his shoulder. She put her fork down and decided to fully test her ability to contorl Gohan. "Can you feed me?"

"Feed you?"

"Yeah come on just feed me."

Gohan just put his tray on the night-stand next to his bed and grabbed Videl by the waist. Videl yelped in suprise but didn't fight it. The next thing she knew, she was sitting on Gohan's lap and he snaked his hands under her arms and grabed her plate. Bite by bite he fed Videl while resting his chin on her shoulder to see what he was doing.

After all her food was gone Videl got up and grabbed the tray and then sat back on his lap. But instead she sat facing him and holding the fork and food in each of her hands. She recieved a confused look from Gohan and she just smiled.

"Its your turn."

Gohan just raised an eyebrow as Videl began to feed him his food. It took about half an hour to feed all of the food to Gohan but when he was done, there was nothing left on the tray.

"I still can't believe how much you can eat."

"That wasn't even a quarter of what I could eat."

"And strangly I believe you." Both of them began to laugh lightly. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, how about we go swimming or something?"

"You have a pool?"

"No but there are many springs around here that are peacful and relaxing. We could go to one that only I know about, its very beautiful there."

"So this is like a date right." Videl had a light blush on her face.

"Yeah I guess you could call it that, all that really matters is that we just have some fun."

"Okay, then it sounds great, but the only problem is that I don't have a swim-suit."

"We can go get one at your house."

"But thats a half-hour flight."

"Not really." Gohan walked over and placed a hand onVidel's shoulder, and in an instant they were in Videl's room.

"That would really come in handy in so many situations."

"That it would, now go get a suim-suit."

"Okay give me a minute."

Videl went into her closet and began going through a section of her closet she's never been in. She found a few suits ncluding one black two piece bikini. _'I swore to Erasa that I would never wear __this when she bought this for me, but I think Gohan would like this one.' _Videl hurried and changed into the Bikini and then slowly stepped out of the closet.

"Promise not to laugh when you see me."

"Okay but why would I want....to......laugh..?" Gohan couldn't really talk because his jaw was too busy hitting the floor. _'I can't believe...She's....'_

"Gohan? Hello earth to Gohan."

Gohan suprised by Videl suddenly being right in his face. "What?"

"So what do you think?" Videl took a step back and did a twirl in front of Gohan.

"You look great Videl, actually your beautiful."

Videl crossed her arms and gave him a questioning look. "Didn't you say that earlier to day when I was wearing my normal clothes."

"Yeah thats true but your beautiful no matter what you wear." Gohan came closer to Videl and wrapped his arms around her laying his hands on her waist.

"I guess I can't argue with that." Videl giggled slightly, and jumped up and wrapped her arms around Gohans neck and kissed him.

Hercule somehow slept through-out all of the quakes that were going on all around the planet but at the sound giggling down the hall from his room he woke up. He looked over at the clock and it read 7:30 in the morning "Laughing? Why would she be laughing this early in the morning."

Hercule got up out of bed and put on his Gi pants and a t-shirt, he began to slowly walk down the hall to Videls room while yawning.

"Good morning sweat-pea." Hercule open the door with a smile on his face. The sight that was before him though made his smile completely vanish and invert into a deep frown. Right in front of him was a half-nude man with his arms around his daughter while she was only wearing a bikini and they were kissing.

Hercule raised his fist and was about to start yelling and ranting and then on to killing the person who dares to touch his daughter. But once he noticed it was Gohan, he stopped completely. He wasn't about to piss off the most powerful person ever and get himself killed.

Unfortunately Videl heard her door open and turned around and saw her father standing, frozen in place. "Dad? What are you doing in here?"

"Yes I would also like to know." Gohan glared hard at Hercule. If looks could kill, hercule would be in Other-World begging King Yemma to hide him in hell away from Gohan.

"I-i h-heard some noise s-so I came to say g-good morning to Videl. I-im sorry for interrupting."

"Yeah you should be."

"Gohan just calm down." Videl placed a hand on his chest to keep him back. She herself was mad at her father for just walking in without even knocking. "Dad we are going swimming today so I'll see later okay?"

"O-okay just be safe."

"We will." Videl gave a wave to her father.

Hercule exited the room in a hurry to escape the wrath of Gohan's glare. He hid in his room until he was sure that Gohan was gone.

"Okay so are you ready to go?" Videl was holding a bag with a few extra clothes and other items she may need.

"Wait you may want to pack something to wear for tonight."

"Why?"

"There's a party tonight that Bulma's throwing for my dads return and me defeating Majin-Buu."

"Okay, but I'm not wearing a dress."

"You don't have to, its casual."

"Fine, I'll just wear my normal clothes." Videl walked over to her dresser and threw a pair of clothing into her shoulder bag. "There, now can we go?"

"Yup." Gohan grabbed Videl's shoulder and they were instantly in Gohan's room again. "Now I need to get some trunks." Gohan went in to his closet and grabbed a pair of black trunks, put them on, and then walked out in them. "Lets go!"

Gohan and Videl touched down at a beautiful green opening next to a large crystal clear spring lake. There was a fifty foot tall water-fall coming down into the lake from a cliff. The water wasn't really deep except for further out in the middle of the lake where fish could be seen swimming around. The area around the lake was peacful and the only noise that could be heard was the chirping of birds and other random noises from nature around them.

"Gohan this is great, its so nice and peaceful."

"I knew you would like it."Gohan walked over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Lets go swimming."

Gohan and Videl spent most of the day swimming, having water-fights, and even racing. Currently they are laying on the shore sun bathing and relaxing enjoying there day. Gohan was onhis back with his hands behind his head, while Videl was laying on her stomach with her head resting on one of Gohan's arms. It was nearing about five in the afternoon and both Gohan and Videl were just sleeping and relaxing.

Gohan looked down at Videl and used his free hand to begin to poke Videl in her sides. The next thing either of them knew Videl began laughing and thrashing a bit.

"Gohan, cut it out!"

"C'mon it's time to get up so we can get ready to go to the party."

"Already?" Gohan nodded to her. "How long have we been out here?"

"Just about all day, but we did sleep for several hours out here."

"Yeah and suprisingly it was the best sleep I've had in a long time." Videl snuggled up closer.

"I'm glad that you slept good and all but we need to get ready."

They both got up even though neither of them wanted to and Gohan transported them back to his house. Gohan grabbed a few items of clothing and went into the bathroom to get ready while Videl just dressed in his room.

Gohan finished getting dressed and walked back to his room and knocked on the door.

"Am I able to come in yet?"

"Yeah come on in."

"Ready?"

"Yup, lets go."

And so they were off and appeared at the party to try and have a good night.

While everything on Earth was peacful and calm, out in the deep vastness of space a tear in the dimensions was slowly growing againas a creature of great power was causing the opening from the other side of the portal.

"Soon, Very soon my revenge on that old Kai will be taken and the universe will collapse at my feet as my reign of terror destroys all!" and after that all that was coming from this beings voice was just evil laughter.

**All right so this chapter was a bit of fluff, just consider it a filler between action and other random things I have in store for this story. Well don't forget to R&R because that would make you like the coolest person ever and I would really appriciate it. Until next time, ÐдяKes†Ðд¥£ out! (^_^)V**


	18. The Party and The Upcoming!

**ÐдяKes†Ðд¥£ here with chapter 18. Its been a while since my last update so ****I**** decided to take a day off just to write.** **Am I awesome or what?**

The party at Capsule Corp. was just beggining as everyone was just showing up. Currently Bulma,Vegeta, Chi-chi, Goku, the two small Demi-Saiyans, and Krillen with his family was there. Chi-chi and Bulma were in the large kitchen cooking food with te help of the joyful blonde that is Bulma's mother. And with several Saiyans being there they would need all the help they could get.

Goku and Krillen were making small chat while Vegeta was in the back corner to himself. #18 was sitting on the sofa with Marron and the chibi's were off somewhere doing things they probably shouldn't do.

"Hey Goku, is Gohan supposed to show up?"

"I'm not sure Krillen, I told him about the get-together we're having but he said that he was unsure of coming."

"Well nothing to personel but if Gohan was to show up this whole thing could turn into a disaster. With him being so angry towards you and all."

"I know that but I've talked to him this morning and I think I may have calmed him some. I just need to try and keep him from getting anymore upset at me than he already is."

Krillen just nodded in return. "You do know, Gohan had a point with the whole you leaving thing right?"

"Yeah, and I'm trying my best to make it up to everyone." He glanced over at Vegeta. "I'm just wondering how Vegeta became so powerful, even when it was his first time transforming to the third level of Super-Saiyan."

"I can answer that."

Everyone in the room turned their heads to where Gohan and Videl just appeared in the center of the living room.

Goku looked confused. "Okay....so how is Vegeta stronger than me?"

"Because, saiyans become more powerful when recovering from near death experiances. Even Vegeta understands this."

"Yeah thats true." Krillen looked over to Goku. "Do you remember when wew were on Namek akk those years ago?" Goku nodded. "Well Vegeta wanted toget stronger so he had me literally beat him to death. When he recovered he was really powerful and was able to defeat Zarbon with very little effort."

"Yep, and when you went to Other-World there was no way for you to be able to recover from any near experiance deaths and so you weren't able to become stronger quicker like myself and Vegeta." Gohan looked over at Vegeta. "Right Vegeta? Every time we sparred we beat each other to the brink of death and became stronger then we could ever imagine."

Vegeta looked up from his corner. "Yes that is true. Even after Gohan's fight with Cell he became stronger just from recovering from the wounds he had."

"Wounds? What wounds did he suffer that could of caused him to go to the brink of death." Goku looked over at Gohan and noticed his son was rubbing his left arm.

"What you may not know is that I suffered from a serious arm injury that caused me to loose massive amounts of blood and not to mention I exousted all of my energy in the final attack and caused myself to loose consiousness."

"Oh I didn't know."

"Of coarse you didn't." Gohan felt a small tugging at his shirt andlooked down to see Videl lookung up at him. "Yes?"

"Gohan I'm going to find your mom and see if she needs help. I want you to behave, oh and no fighting or arguements. If you do either you will regret it, understand?"

"Yes dear." Gohan stressing dear, to Videls annoyance. He watched as she walked off to find the kitchen.

Krillen formed a smirk. "So Gohan who was that? Your girl-friend?" Krillen began snickering.

"Yeah you could say that."

Krillen stopped laughing. "Wait really?"

"Yup."

Even Goku was suprised. "Since when?"

"I guess since this morning, I never asked her to be my girlfriend but we're pretty close so I don't see any reason why we wouldn't together."

"Did you kiss her yet?"

"Maybe."

"So thats a yes."

In the kitchen Bulma, her mother, and Chi-chi were busy cooking a large feast fit for and army of men but would only be eaten by a couple of Saiyans.

"Wow Chi-chi, I could never get used to cooking this much, thats why I hired my own cookes to make food for Vegeta and trunks."

Bulma's mother looked up from putting food into the oven. "Oh really, I thought it was because last time you cooked for them they got food poisoning and Vegeta said he would rather eat at some lousy fast-foods restaurant than eat your food."

Bulma blushed. "Mom! I told you to keep quiet about that."

"Sorry sweety."

Chi-chi looked over from stirring a huge pot filled with rice. "Its okay bulma, I could teach you to cook properly if you'd like."

"Properly? Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on Bulma, when it comes to grilling, your cooking is great but when in the kitchen....not so much."

"I know."

Knocking came from the door to the kitchen and Chi-chi looked over. "No Goku the foods not ready yet."

"Um...Its not Goku."

"Oh sorry....come on in."

Videl walked through the door a little nervously. "Oh hey Chi-chi, its nice to see you again."

"Oh hey Videl. Its nice to see you again, I don't believe you've met Bulma"

"No I haven't."

Bulma walked up to Videl. "Hi I'm Bulma, it's nice to meet you." Bulma shook Videl's hand.

"It's nice to meet you to. I came to see if you wanted any help. If the others eat even half the amount Gohan eats then I figured that you girls could use some help."

"Thats really nice of you, but do you have any cooking experiance?"

"Yeah, I prefer cooking for myself even though we have cook's."

Bulma became curious. "Cooks? So you're like rich or something?"

"Well not me, my father is rich and he hired the cooks to make his meals."

"Oh what does your father do?"

"Oh he's the owner of Satan indutries and people believe he's the on one who defeated Cell." _'Three...Two...One.'_

Bulma and Chi-chi burst out laughing, and Videl just stood there waiting for them to Videl would of beat the hell out of any one that laughed at her being the daughter of hercule, but since this was Gohan's family it was obvious that they all knew that he was a fraud. Plus it wouldn't be smart to try to and hit someone in Gohan's friends since they were probably all stronger than her, and Gohan would definatly not appreciate it.

"I knew your name sounded familier." Chi-chi was the first to get over her fit of laughter. "So Gohan has already told you?"

"Yeah, I know he's the one who really defeated Cell. But hey I'd rather not talk about that right now, so lets go ahead and get cooking."

"Right. Videl just go ahead and start choping up some of the fish so we can mix it with the rice."

"Okay." Videl washed her hands and began cutting the meat and helping with everything else that needed to be done.

While cooking everything they began talking once again. Chi-chi started off the conversation. "So Videl what's going on between you an Gohan, when he disappeared for a day you were the last one seen with him and suddenly you guys appeared during the fight with Buu."

Videl blushed slightly which didn't go unnoticed by Bulma and Chi-chi. "How did you know that?"

"Goten and Goten told me."

"Oh, me and Gohan were just training with an Elder-Kai on his planet."

"Planet? You and him left the planet?"

"Yeah, it really suprised me too."

Bulma decided to join in to. "So is that all that is going on between you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that every time we bring Gohan up in a conversation you seem to blush. Are you two hiding something?" Bulma and Chi-chi both had smirks.

"W-well we sort of spent the day together before coming here." Videl was still blushing lightly.

"So what did you two do?"

We had breakfast and went swimming at one of the springs."

Chi-chi looked straight at her. "Something tells me you two did more than just swim."

"Yeah I would think that jus swimming for several hours would get boring." said Bulma

"Well we did sort of Kiss." She said the last part quietly hoping they didn't hear while pressing the tips of her fingers together.

Chi-chi was in total disbelief, her son, kissed a girl. The only thoughts that came into her head was the thoughts of marriage and grandchildren.

Bulma spoke first. "So does that mean you two are an item now?"

"I'm not sure but we made-out a few times and we are really close, so I guess you could say we are."

"After all these years I never thought little innocent Gohan could ever find a girlfriend." Bulma began to laugh lightly while Videl looked over at Chi-chi.

"Whats up with her? She's just standing there with a huge smile and her hands are grasped together."

"Oh she's just in grandbaby mode."

"What?"

Bulma chuckled. "You have a lot to learn about this extended family."

"Yeah I can tell."

All the guys made their way outside to the large balcony at the side of the building. More people began to show up such as Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Dende and even Roshi. Every one were surrounding Goku talking, just happy that he was back. Well except for Gohan and Vegeta, they were in their own corner away from every one talking to each other.

"How everyone can be so grateful for kakarot being back I'll never know."

Gohan chuckled. "oh c'mon, you know your happy he's back too, even if you are only happy so you can beat him in a fight."

Vegeta only nodded. "Is that girl you have following you around your future mate?"

"What?"

"It has occured to me that you do every thing she says without question. A Saiyan would only do that for a mate." Vegeta formed a smirk expecting Gohan to freak out like he usually did.

"Well it is a thought. She happens to be one of the strongest human on this planet both physically and mentally. If I happen to mate with her then so be it."

Vegeta wasa suprised by this answer. _'His personality has changed tremendously, he's acting more Saiyan then ever. Definitaly more confident.'_ "Tell me, what happened to you in your absence at the Elder Kais planet, your power has increased so much you defeated Majin-Buu without even having to transform."

"He gave some special training to become a universal defender known as a Mystic-Fighter. Though it has a few side-effects."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Side-effects? Explain."

"Well it causes me to have a shorter temper, attitude prone, and also I was transformed into a full blooded Saiyan so that the Mystic power-up could be completed."

Vegeta was truely shocked now. _'Another full blooded Saiyan now lives, now that is three.' _"You know, now that there is another full blood amongst us, the Saiyan race has a better chance at surviving."

"Is that all you care about, the survival of the Saiyan race?"

"Yes."

"Well you do know that we could you the dragonballs to turn our mates into Saiyans as well as the chibi's."

"Yes that could work, but how would we convince them to agree to it? Knowing mine and kakarots mates there is no way they would agree to it."

"Maybe we could just turn them into Demi-Saiyans and make it to where when ever our off-springs find a mate, their mates also become a Demi-Saiyan."

"Thats actually a very good idea, we should this soon."

"Well I already have all of the dragonballs and have hidden them, sowhen ever your ready."

Vegeta nodded and Gohan just walked over to the edge of the balcony. Gohan was sensing a power heading straight for them and was wondering why 'he' was coming. Vegeta walked up beside him. "Don't worry, the onna invited him here. She said that since he help in the fight with that pink-blob, he deserves to be here to."

"Well he better stay out of trouble." right as he said this Seru landed next to Gohan and Vegeta.

Everyone that was talking with Goku looked over at the new comer and Goku was curious. Goku walked over to Seru and held out his hand. "Hi, my names Goku. I don't believe we've actually met but I know you help fight Majin-Buu."

Seru smacked Goku's hand away. "I know exactly who you are and we have properly met seven years ago."

"Seven years ago?"

"Yes we met at the Cell Games. In the ring."Seru stressed out the word ring.

If Goku was confused then, he was beyond confused now. Then Seru flared his Ki. '_Wait that energy! I could never forget it. Its....' _"How are you back alive? Gohan killed you."

"I was reincarnated for good behavior. I fortunately hit my head and remembered everything that happened." Seru was smirking.

"Your not still evil are you?"

Gohan spoke up. "Yes he is, but I've got a pretty good control over him."

"I'm not controlled by anyone."

"Yeah, sure your not." Gohan had a smirk and Seru just Growled.

Goku just held his hand behind his head. "Oh man, all of our old enemies are back and living among us. Number 18 and now Cell."

"Excuse me, but my name isn't Cell anymore. When I was young I named myself Seru."

Goku looked at him. "Why is that?"

"To give you pesky Saiyans a hint as to who I am. Seru means Cell in the Saiyan language."

"Oh. Well I wonder if the food is done yet, I'm hungry."

Gohan slammed his hand to his face. "Well what else is new!"

Bulma stepped back and wiped her forehead. "Okay girls we're done. Time to take it out to feed those black-holes." Bulma clapped her hands and several robots walked in picked up the large plates pots and dishes.

"Wow that would really come in handy at my house." Chi-chi watched as the robots hovered out of the kitchen. Videl only nodded.

As the robots hovered into the balcony followed by the women Goku was already waiting and drooling for food. "Aw great, I'm starved!" Most of everyone laughed.

Everyone formed a line and was served food. After being served they were seated at a long table, and chatted idly.

Bulma looked over at all the Z-warriors. "You know boys, the World Martial Arts Tournament starts next month."

Goku looked up from his food excitedly. "Really!?! Then I'm joining!"

Vegeta also looked up. "If Kakarot is joining then so am I."

Seru smirked. "A chance to humiliate Goku and Vegeta on world-wide television, Count me in."

Videl looked up and at Gohan. "I'm joining, what about you Gohan?"

"I'm the strongest in the entire universe, there is no need for me to compete. Besides, its a waste of my time and I need to spend it training."

"So does that mean I'm a waste of time?" Videl gave him a puppy dog face.

"What? No way!"

"Well if I'm joining it would be a way for us to spend time together training for the tournament. You could actually train me so I can stand a chance against the others."

"Okay I'll join and train you as well."

ulma then stood up at the end of the table. "So its settled. All of the men will join the tournament and compete."

After the party every one went home to get a good nights rest. They were all going to train to compete in the tournament in one month. The only ones left at Capsule Corp. were the people who live their like Bulma and Gohan and Videl.

Vegeta was in the Gravity room to get in a few hours of training before going to bed. Gohan decided now was the perfect opportunity to talk to Vegeta. Gohan walked into the GR to find Vegeta in mid-punch.

"Hey Vegeta."

"What do you want."

"Why don't we go ahead and make that wish we spoke of earlier?"

"We should ask our mates first. I don't want the woman harping at me any more than she already does."

"Okay so tonight You'll talk to Bulma about it and I'll talk to Videl."

Vegeta nodded. "And what about Kakarot?"

"I've already told him about it and he already said he'll talk to my mother."

"Okay so tomarrow if everything goes according to plan we'll make the wish."

And with that Gohan walked out of the room. When Gohan walked out Vegeta finally noticed that he was in his Super-Saiyan three form with the gravity up to a thousand times Earth's gravity and Gohan just walked in and it didn't even faze him.

_'Danm-it, if he can stand this then I need to train harder to be able to last five minutes with him.' _Vegeta walked over to the controls and turned the gravity up to twelve hundred times Earth's gravity. He could barely stand and had a harder time walking. _'Perfect! And so it Begins.'_

**Okay so I am done with this chapter. Once again sorry for the late update but hey, I made a promise to finish it and I intend to do so. A little shorter than usual, but hey atleast I updated right? As always remember to R&R Please! Until next time ÐдяKes†Ðд¥£ out! (^_^)V**


	19. The Wish and Filler

**ÐдяKes†Ðд¥£ here with chapter 19! Well I've got nothing to say.......so, just read! (^_^)V**

"Come on Chi-chi, Please."

"Goku I said NO! I don't want to be some half monkey alien!"

"What? Why not? Their are many advantages."

"Like what?" Chi-chi crossed her arms and had a look in her eye that said 'try me'.

"W-well, Saiyans have higher strength, a-and Saiyans can go super."

"I have no need for strength or need to become a Super-Saiyan."

"A-also Saiyans live much longer and stay young for most of their lives."

"Wait. Really?"

"Well, yeah! Vegeta said that a Saiyans life-span is twice that of a humans."

"Then that means when we're in our eighties you'll look twenty and I'll be an old hag." Chi-chi began to sniffle at the thought of growing old and Goku leaving her for someone much younger.

"Well then we can mak the wish and you will stay young too!"

"Fine we'll make the wish. But, I will only become a half-Saiyan."

"What about Goten?"

"He can become a full-Saiyan if he wishes."

"Great! I promise Chi-chi, you won't regret it. It'll be great, You'll see."

Goku and Chi-chi shared a brief hug before moving closer and kissing. What follows next is so descriptive that I can't write.

Mean while Vegeta was also trying to convince Bulma to become a Half-Saiyan as well.

"Vegeta why would I want to become a Saiyan? There is no need, I mean if there is any threats I'm sure you'll save me right?" Bulma began to giggle a bit.

Vegeta just blushed lightly and mused over the ways to convince Bulma to go through with the change. Fortunately Vegeta was smarter than Goku and already knew how. Bulma was a beauty queen.

"You do know that Saiyans live longer, stay young till death and are even more beautiful than any earthling could ever hope to be." Vegeta formed a smirk Bulma stopped working on some high-tech invention and had a twinkle in her eye's.

" Just imagine it! Me, the most beautiful women in the world."

Vegeta walked over and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You already are." He then moved his head closer and kissed her passionately on the lips. And once again things became to graphic for me to write.

Gohan was currently training with Videl for the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament. They were out since sunrise and it was now in the middle of the aftrernoon. So for several hours they were training. Gohan was having Videl doing some basic training excersises such as shadow boxing and even Ki control and how to raise it.

"You see Videl there will times when in a fight you will be out-matched and won't be able to win. That is when you will need to raise your Ki. With the ability to raise your Ki you will be able become stronger for a short amount of time and even win the fight."

Videl was floating in mid air and was stairing intently at Gohan paying attention to every detail as he explained the Basics of how to raise his Ki. (1)

"Like...this...Gohan?" Videl was in a stance with her legs slightly apart and arms stretched downward and elbows bent slightly inward. She had small beads of sweat trailing down her forehead and cheeks.

"Thats perfect Videl. If you can keeps this up you will be able to access even more energy and become even stronger. You could even learn to use your Ki to locate others Ki and find anyone anywhere. " Gohan had a smile as he watched his pupil level off her Ki and relaxed.

"I think its time to relax for a while, I could use a break."

"Yeah, and then we can start with the more challenging stuff."

"That would be great." Videl began to yawn so she sat down on the grass and spread her legs out and layed down in the grass. _'I didn't notice how tired I am. This Ki stuff takes alot out of me.' _With a final yawn she closed her eyes and began to fall asleep.

Gohan just stood there not knowing what to do so he just sat down next to her and waited for her to wake. After a few minutes he too also began to doze off so he fell back and put his arms behind his head and fell asleep.

Not long after dozing off, Videl rolled over and wrapped her arms around him and a smile formed on her lips. She snuggled up closer to him not long after that Gohan also wrapped his arms around her in return. What happened next wasn't so graphic due to them being asleep.

"Do you think it'll work?" Goku stood watching as Gohan rolled out the dragonballs. Its been about two weeks since the party and the decision was made final to make the wish. They were in the back yard of Capsule Corp. as Vegeta, Gohan, Goku, Chi-chi, Bulma, and the two Demi-Saiyans were all outside to watch as Shenron was summoned.

"You really are a nit-wit aren't you." Gohan just shook his head and stepped back away from the dragonballs. "Shenron! We summon you!"

The dragonballs began to flicker and then glowed a bright orange. Shenron then shot up into the sky for what seemed to be for miles. Shenron wrapped around in large circles and in different directions. "You have disturbed my slumber! Make your wish so I may leave!"

Gohan looked over at Vegeta. "Would you like to do the honors Vegeta?"

"Gladly." Vegeta stepped forward and looked right at the dragon. "I wish to make the mates of all the Saiyans become Demi-Saiyans. This includes current mates and possible future mates for the future Saiyans."

Shenrons eyes glowed red for several seconds.

Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku turned back and watched as Chi-chi and Bulma both fell to the ground unconsious. Vegeta motioned for Goku to attend to the women, so Goku ran over and picked them up to take them inside.

Shenron then spoke again. "Your wish has been granted! Now stat your next wish."

"Make the current Demi-Saiyans Goten and Trunks Full-Blooded-Saiyans."

Once again Shenrons eyes glowed a bright red. Goten and Trunks both staired at themselves in awe as their tails grew back.

"Cool!!!!" They both shouted in unison.

Vegeta and Gohan watched as Shenron went back into the dragonballs. Next the balls floated into the air and then burst into different directions and scattered across the planet.

"Well Vegeta, you better check up on Bulma, she should wake up soon."

"Where's your mate at?"

"What do you mean? She's not my mate,.... yet."

Vegeta smirked. "Soon the urge will be too great for you to resist. And when you finally do the deed she will become a Demi-Saiyan as well."

"Yes I know. Right now she is training on her own over at her house for the World Martial Arts Tournament. I didn't really want her to know about this yet. She accepts me for me even though I'm an alien but I'm still nervous about what her reaction would be if she found out that she would become what I am."

"So she knows nothing about the Saiyan mating proccess?" Gohan just shook his head. "You know that its unfair for her to be withyou and know nothing about what may come."

"I know this and I will tell her, I'm just waiting for the right time."

Vegeta nodded and began to walk away towards the large building that he calls a home. "You better do it soon, if she finds out any other way she may not forgive you."

Gohan just stood there in thought for a moment before taking off into the air for his home. He has had many things on his mind lately including the upcoming fight with Kengen. _'I need to find a better way to optimize my training. Maybe a new type of Gravity Room.'_ After several minutes of flying he landed at his front door.

Gohan walked up to his room and began to scribble furiously on a piece of paper. And when he is done, he won't be seen from for over a week by anyone.

Bulma began to awake and rubbed her eyes as she openned them. "Huh? What happened?"

Vegeta just stood over her looking at her. "After we made the wish it was a little to much for you to handle so you passed out."

"Oh, and what about Chi-chi?"

"The same, Kakarot took her home about an hour ago."

Bulma then began to look herself over, she got up out of bed and looked into a mirror. Thats when she noticed a light blue tail wrapped around her waist. "So it worked then. My tail matches my my hair, cool eh Vegeta?"

"Yeah.....cool." Vegeta walked over and put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "The kids are also Full-Saiyans now."

"Really?" Vegeta nodded and then leaned down and captured her lips with his. After several minutes they broke apart. "Vegeta, your acting a bit different. I think me being a Demi-Saiyan is effecting you."

"You could say that." Vegeta picked Bulma up and threw her and himself back onto the bed.

Back at the Son house things were similar as Chi-chi began to wake up. She reached up and rubbed her eyes and yawned. She glanced over to her left to see Goku just sitting there watching her on their bed.

"How long was I out for? The last thing I remember was looking at that overgrown dragon."

"You were sleeping for about three hours as your body was going through the transformation. Now your a Demi-Saiyan with a tail and all." Goku had a huge grin on his face. "So did you just sit there and watch me the whole time?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No,...not really." Chi-chi and Goku looked at each-other never looking away, Goku made the first move and moved forward. "What are youmphh."

Chi-chi was cut off as Goku crushed his lips to hers. "Sorry...I just can't help myself. Something about you is making me want you more and more by the minute." Goku chuckled a bit. "Must be a Saiyan thing."

It has been Two weeks since the wish was made on the Dragonballs, the World Martial Arts Tournament is just a day away. Everyone spent the last few weeks training vigerously whether it was in a Gravity Room, or even in bed. (*wink*wink*)

Videl however after weeks of not seeing Gohan wanted to see her Saiyan friend. So she decided to see him the day before the Tournament and see if they could spend some time together. When she woke up that morning the first thing she did was shower and get dressed into her normal clothes.

She opened her window and flew out towards Gohans home. _'I wonder what that boy has been up too. I haven't seen him in weeks.' _After about half an hour of flying Videl finally landed at Gohans home and just let herself in. _'Once again he just leaves his door unlocked for the world to enter.'_

Videl began looking around for Gohan trying to locate him, but he was no where to be found. _'I wonder where he could be, I've walked through the entire house and haven't found him anywhere. Maybe I should try to locate his Ki like he showed me.'_ She began to expand her Ki to locate Gohans Ki. _'Got it!'_

She walked towards a window in Gohans room and located a large domed building that is attatched to the home. _'I don't believe that was there before.'_ Videl made her way to the larged dome through a hallway on the ground floor. As she was walking down the hallway she could feel small rumbles through the ground.

At the end of the hallway she came up to large double-doors, what was behind those doors was making the ground shake violently. She looked up to see a screen with a caution light flashing, a large number was flashing that read 2,000x Earth gravity. _'2,000x Earth gravity? What does that mean?'_

Suddenly the doors slid open and revealed a Super-Saiyan Three Gohan wearing only black Gi pants and covered in blood. "How about I show you?" Gohan motioned for Videl to follow him.

"H-how did you know what I was thinking?"

"I'll tell you after the Tournament okay? Its a long story."

"Fine but you have to tell me, got it?" Gohan nodded and kept walking to the center of the room. Videl looked around and noticed the Building was completely white and empty space, except a large moniter screen. "What is this room?"

"Its a training facility I built and use to enhance my strength, speed and fighting skills. It does this by increasing the gravity, but it also cotrols the conditions of climates like warm and dry or rainy and cold. It simulates any scenario that may be possible in a fighting situation, even in pitch black. I actually just finished it a fews days ago and just started using it. So far I'm loving the results. So how's your training coming along?" Videl seemed impressed with the large room.

"It's good, I have improved greatly. Want to see?"

"You want to spar with me?" Videl nodded and Gohan laughed lightly. "You know there is no way you could beat me."

"No, but I can sure as hell try." Videl smirked and dropped into a stance. "How about we make it interesting?"

"Okay...what do you have in mind?"

"You win and I'll do what ever you want. But if I win, you have to do every single thing I ask of you and answer all of my questions." Videl was still smirking.

"It seems you get a better deal then I do."

"Yeah but I also have to try harder to win than you do."

"Okay fine. Lets start." Gohan dropped into a stance and Videl instantly rushed in for an attack.

She threw a punch but was dodged by Gohan as he flipped over her an had his back to her. If it wasn't for Gohan's long hair Videl would have never known he was behind her as it brushed up against her. Videl dropped down and attempted a leg sweep but it failed as Gohan jumped into the air once again.

Gohan was floating in mid-air leaning to his side and laughing lightly to himself. "Why don't we take this into the air?" Gohan pointed up a thump signaling her to take to the air.

Videl followed and floated next to him. This time Gohan made the first move and threw a very weak punch towards her. Just in time Videl moved to the side and caught his arm and spun him around. She folded his arms to his back and apllied pressure.

"You know if I wasn't a Saiyan this would actually hurt."

"Oh bite me!"

"Sorry but you would enjoy that to much."

"So maybe I would."

Gohan began to chuckle a bit and spun the other way releasing himself from the hold. "You know you can't beat me."

_'We'll see about that.'_ Videl jump at him and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him hard on the lips. Gohan was takin back by the sudden kiss and kissed back, then suddenly Videl unwrappeed her legs and released the kiss. Suddenly Videl did a kick leg sweep and swept him off of his feet and onto his back. Videl jumped on top of him and straddled him pinning his arms above his head.

"It looks like I win!"

"Hey you cheated! You kissed me and threw me off gaurd."

"You never said there were any rules, and besides it is your fault that you were off gaurd. Its basic 101 of Martial Arts, 'Never let your gaurd down.' I just proved to you that I can easily out-smart you."

Gohan just crossed his arms after removing them from Videl's hands, he began to chuckle lightly. "Well to add even more to your already swollen ego, you just did the impossible and defeated a Super-Saiyan Three."

Videl looked down and noticed that indeed Gohan was still in his third transformation state. She smiled and looked Gohan in the face. "Well I told you that I was a great fighter."

"Yeah yeah yeah. You do know that you can get off me now right?" Videl slowly got up while blushing and Gohan just watched in amusement.

"Don't forget the deal we made. I won fair and square."

"Don't worry I didn't forget, lets just wait until after tomarrow when the tournament is over."

"Thats fine with me. Oh hey why don't we go to the Tournament together, I could stay over here tonight and we can leave in the morning."

"Oh..uh sure thats fine."

"Whats the matter Gohan? Do you not want me here?"

"No no its not that. But I thought that you would show up with your father."

"No I really don't want to be any where near him tomarrow. When ever he's near alot of fans his ego is bigger than his head, if thats even possible." they both shared a laugh.

"Yeah I know what you mean. But don't you need clothes to wear for the Tournament?"

"Yeah I have them in a capsule, I never leave home without any knid of training uniform with me. So I have another outfit to wearfor tomarrow."

"Great." Gohan powered down back to his base form and began to walk towards the exit. "Lets get something to eat, I havent eaten in an hour." Gohan was rubbing his stomach while walking. Videl just giggled while walking behind him. After having a huge meal the day was spent just lounging around and relaxing to make sure they were well rested for the tournament. Later that night they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Similar things were happening with Goku and Chi-chi, as well as Vegeta and Bulma. The two couples spent the day relaxing and spending time with their mates as the time for the World Martial Arts Tournament drew near.

Goku knew that he would most likely have to face his son and it honestly scared him to think about being in a serious fight with his son with his current state of mind. Goku knew there was no way he could win but he would try his hardest to put up a great fight against Gohan.

The Elder-Kai was standing on a dead planet that was completely void of any life and atmosphere. He was stairing intently at a large tear in the dimension as Kengen was pouring large amounts of energy into the tear to open it even more.

_'It seems he will be escaping sooner than I previously thought.'_ Elder-Kais eyes widen when he watched as Kengen screamed. His scream was so loud that it could be heard through the dimension rip.

Kengen forced all of his energy into the rip and opened it furthur. The tear was fully opened and sustained to keep itself open as Kengen floated out through the tear. A tall, grey, bulky creature with long black spikey hair tied back in a low pony tail stood there as the rip closed back up. Kengen had Bright yellow eyes with deep black pupils, and was wearing black baggy pants and a black vest outlined in gold seems and edges. Kengen floated there and looked straight at the Elder-Kai.

Only one thought came to mind when they locked eyes. Kengen has returned.

It was never said in detail how to control or access Ki on DBZ (sadly, wouldn't it be cool if it was possible though?), so I left it out not knowing for sure how to explain it.

**I'm having a poll as to who should win the Junior WMAT.**

**Goten**

**Trunks**

**Or some random kid**

**Poll for who should win the Adult division of the WMAT.**

**Goku**

**Vegeta**

**Gohan**

**Videl**

**Other- if other state who.**

**I also have some future ideas for the future that may be a bit graphic in violence, gore and sexually and I may have to make this story rated M. Should I stay censored or write without censorship. I want to know your opinions so let me know. **

**Sorry about the two time skips in one chapter but all that really happens in the time skips is training for the Tournament and for Gohan, that includes training for the epic battle coming up and balancing Videl at the same time. Besides nothings really happening as of right now anyways. But I promise that the next chapter will have some fighting in it. But now that Kengen has returned,what will happen and what is the fate for our heroes? Stay turned and find out in the next chapter of The Way Things Are. I would also like to give credit to a friend of mine who's been helping and giving me ideas for this story, So much thanks to TheDarkestLowery. Well as always remember to R&R! Until next time ÐдяKes†Ðд¥£ out! (^_^)V**


	20. WMAT Begins!

**ÐдяKes†Ðд¥£ here with chapter 20! I'm so sorry for waiting so long to update but I've been SUPER busy! But the good news is I've finished all of my college exams and I will be able to update more often than before, hopefully. I would also like to give thanks to all those who reviewed and left your votes on my last chapter. I really appreciate every review I recieve, even the single worded ones! Majority of the votes leaded to Gohan winning the Adult competition and a tie in the Junior division. The only problem is there is no way for there to be a tie. So since Trunks won it in the real series I may allow Goten to win it this time, also I have read many stories where they either tied or niether one of them won due to another kid and I don't want to follow someone elses ideas. So once again much thanks to the reviewers and if you are not one of my reviewers then it is never too late to become one. (*Hint-Hint*) Enjoy...**

"Well well its been too long...Old Man!" Kengen had a serious scowl on his face as he staired into the eyes of the Elder-Kai. "Don't bother to run, it will do you no good." Kengen began to come closer to the Elder-Kai.

"I have no intentions of running." Elder-Kai stood there with his arms crossed behind his back with an uncaring look on his face. However on the inside he was nervous as hell!

"Sp you're just going to stand there and let me kill you? You make my revenge all the easier!" Kengen held his hand up to the Elder-Kais head and produced a ball of Ki.

"You will be having no revenge, you have no reason to. It was your own actions that caused your imprisonment in the other dimension."

"My actions? HAH! Thats a laugh, I have the power and ability to control this universe with a flick of the wrist. If you weren't so stupid about it you would understand the potential of this kind of power!"

"That power was given to you to protect the universe. Not destroy it and take over as if it were your kingdom! You are to impure and have no rights to posses that amount of power."

"Well I'd like to see you try and stop me! Only another mystic can stop me and surely you are not stupid enough to make that mistake twice!"

The Elder-Kai smirked. "It just so happens that I have trained another mystic, and he possesses more power than you do." It was a bluff but the Elder-Kai didn't want Kengen to know about it "If you are willing to wait you will have the chance to face him.

Kengen contemplated over this for a while, and then the idea of a challenging fight appealed to him even more. "Fine! In one weeks time you will bring this fighter to me and we will battle. The winner of this outcome will decide the fate of the universe. And I promise you, no matter how strong your fighter may be I will be the one standing in the end!" Kengen began to laugh as he faded into the blackness of space.

"This is very bad, it will take a miricle for Gohan to defeat Kengen. He's stronger now than he has ever been." The Elder-Kai then disappeared and reappeared on his own planet to find a way to defeat Kengen.

Meanwhile on Earth everyone was gathering for the tournament. Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, #18 , and Videl were all gathering in the back to qualify for the tournament.

Goku was looking around amazed by the shear number of people. "Wow I've never seen so many people entering the tournament at the same time." Goku was scratching the back of his neck.

Videl looked up at Goku. "Yeah ever since my father won the last tournament more people have wanted the chance to try and win the title from him. I believe they also have a new way of determining if someone is to enter or not."

Gohan chuckled then smirked. "Its almost sad that non of them will have the chance of getting into the tournament much less getting past the first round."

"I agree! I say we just elimenate the competition right now." Vegeta held up his hand and produced a very small ball of Ki in mockery of how easily it could be done.

The loud speakers above their heads began to emit the announcer's voice.** "Attention all contestants please make your way to the preliminary area to qualify for the tournament!"**

"Thats us." Piccolo began walking towards the crowd of other fighters and every one else followed.

"Hopefully we will finish this before the junior division begins. I'd like to see my son compete."

"Hah! If we don't make it in time it won't matter Kakarot! We all know that my son Trunks is going to win."

"Hey you don't know that Vegeta. I've been training my little brother for years. He became a Super-Saiyan before Trunks did.":Gohan smirked at the look on Vegeta's face.

The announcer began to speak again into the microphone in his hands. **"This years tournament competiters will be determined by the amount of strength. Our current champ has suggested this method as to find the best competiters to make this the most interesting tournament ever!"** Two monks wheeled out a large machine with a large red circular cushing extending out one side. **"All that is need to be done is for the contestant to punch this cushin as hard as possible and the top 16 competiters with the highest score win be competing in the tournament. Since the current champ is automatically in the tournament that leaves 15 spots open."**

"Well that certainly is new." Goku looks over at everyone else. "Hey maybe we should hold back our strength to not be to suspicious."

"Yeah we wouldn't want anyone recognizing us from the Cell games." Krillin began to laugh while Piccolo nodded in agreement as well as Videl. Gohan and Vegeta just had a look of indifference on their faces.

**"Okay eveyone take a number and form a line!"** After recieving their numbers everyone got into a line with the Z-warriors at the back.

Vegeta was pissed. "I'm the prince of a once proud race and never in my life have I ever had to wait at the back of any kind of line!"

Gohan was the only one to speak up. "Can it Vegeta! I daon't like it anymore than you do. At least your not at the very end of the line like myself." 'Seriously out of all the numbers I could of drew I get number 250.'

Videl was the next person in front of Gohan and after hearing his thoughts, which she thought he was speaking, she turned around. "Just stay calm Gohan, since your the last in the line you get to have a 'little' fun with you score."

Gohan just smirked. "Now your talking."

After about an hour of waiting everyone made their way up to the machine and gave it what they considered a soft punch. Everyone scored over a 200 on the machine without any effort at all. Videl was the next tho step up right after Goku. She was planning on giving it all that she had to see how much stronger she is than her father who happended to score a 167.

She stepped up and gave it a very hard hit that caused the machine to slid back slightly. When the numbers stopped flashing they stopped at 108. Videl began to get upset at the thought of her own father being stronger than her. "I can't belive it."

"Don't" Gohan signaled for the monks to test the machine and when they did they found a problem. The monk fixed the machine and signaled for Videl to repunch the machine.

When she hit the machine it once again slid back a bit and the number 378 flashed on the screen. "I knew it!" She was smiling ear to ear at knowing that she really was alot stronger than her father.

"Now since that is settled its my turn." Gohan walked up and pulled his arm back and hit it. Instantly the machine blew up into pieces and flew back into the wall. "Oh darn I don't think I qualified, maybe I should have a redo. You guys wouldn't happen to have a back-up machine would you?" Gohan had a smirk and his voice was oozing with sarcasim.

"Uhhh...no thats okay sir. You definitly qualified. uh..congratulations." Both the monks had a look of disbelief . All of the fighters who were still around were all scared shitless thinking there was no way they wanted to go up against Gohan. The other things happening was the sound of Vegeta laughing his ass off.

Gohan walked away from the pile of scrap metal towards Videl, all the while he had a huge smirk on his face. Videl was trying hard to control the laughter that was close to coming out at the sight of all the other fighters faces. "I think you scared them all shitless." she began to chuckle lightly.

"Yeah and it was completely worth it." He began to also laugh a bit as they caught up with the rest of the group. "Atleast we finished in time to see the Junior Division begin." Videl just nodded as they made their way to the large arena that the tournament was being held in.

The stadium was packed tightly with many people screaming and cheering. The announcer walked into the center of the ring followed by the group of junior martial artists, including Goten and Trunks. The announcer was wearing a black suit along with a dark pair of sunglasses and blonde hair that was slighty graying.

**'Alright ladies and gentlemen the World Martial Arts Tournament is about to begin. First to kick off the event will be the Junior Division, a total of 16 kids have entered so there will be 8 matches in the first round.' **

The anouncer walked off the ring and the kids exited the ring and went back inside the waiting room for their turn to fight.

Videl looked up at Gohan to see him stairing intently at Goten and Trunks. "So Gohan...who do you think will win it?"

"I'm not sure but I'm willing to bet money on Goten. I've been training him in my free time so I'm sure he's stronger than Trunks."

Vegeta heared this and was not to happy. "Is that so? It just so happens that I've been training Trunks as well and I would bet money that he could easily defeat your brother."

"Yeah but don't forget that I've always been stronger than you so I'm sure my training routine for Goten would have proven to be more effective than your own." Gohan almost burst out laughing from the pissed off face Vegeta was making towards him but he managed to supress it. Barely.

Videl looked up at Gohan with a raised eyebrow. "Cocky much?" Gohan only shrugged in response and turned back to the ring with a smirk still on his face. She just shook her head a little and turned to look as well.

**'The first two kids to make their way to the ring is a 13 year old boy by the name of Zenobia and 7 year old Goten. Yes folks a significant age difference making young Goten the underdog of this match.' **

The entire Z-senshi burst out laughing while the entire crowd began to feel bad for the little Saiyan. "Goten gonna win this with no problems at all." Gohan looked down at Videl smiling and nodded. Then out of nowhere Gohan wrapped his tail around Videl and pulled her closer causing Videl to yelp in suprise. "Oh yeah, I forgot you had a tail."

"You might want to get used to it, everyone in my family has one. So unless you plan on leaving me get used to me doing that, its sort of instictual for me." Gohan looked down and watched as she leaned closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. _'I guess thats my answer.'_

Down in the ring the larger 13 year old looked down at Goten with joy on his face. He believed that this match would be an easy win . Goten only stood there with a look of indifference on his face.

**'Begin!'**

Zenobia instantly ran for the attack and right as he was about to punch Goten, Goten dropped to the ground sticking out one leg causing the older boy to trip and fall forward. Zenobia immediatly got back up and and went to kick Goten but his leg was caught and Goten through him out of the ring.

**'And Goten is the winner!'**

Goten just jumped out of the ring and walked away with his ever happy-go-lucky smile on his face. He walked straight up to his friend Trunks. "That was easy, I can't wait for my match with you Trunks."

"Yeah me either, to bad we are on opposite sides of the board."

"Uh-huh but thats gonna make even more interesting, with me and you in the the last match it'll be a grand finaly!"**[1]**

Trunks only smiled and nodded in agreement.

About twenty minutes and six matches of the crowd laughing in amusement at watching young kids making complete idiots of themselves later, it was finally time for Trunks to have his match.

**'And making their way to the ring, is eight year-old Trunks and fourteen year-old Idasia. Another match where their is a large age difference between the competetors. Lets see if once again the underdog wins it.'**

The fourteen year old just smiled a wicked grin and looked down at the 'weakling' kid. "I'm gonna send you crying back to your mommy." He began to laugh some more.

Trunks only staired at the boy trying his best not to bust out laughing,which he was on the brink of failing at it.

**'Begin!'**

Idasia rushed in on Trunks and went for a drop kick. Trunks reached his arm out and grabbed his foot and using Idasia's momentum he spun him around and threw him out of the ring. Trunks then began to walk back out of the ring to rejoin his friend and wait for their turns the fight again.

**'And the winner is Trunks!'**

After another hour or so of pointless matches between children and more fits of laughter from the crowd including the Z-warriors watching up in the stands. And finally it was time for the last match in the junior division to determine the new Junior Division Champion.

The announcer walked out into the center of the ring and pulled the microphone to his mouth. **'And now the moment we've all been waiting for, the final match in the Junior Division. The two underdogs of the tournament have some how made it through every round only to face off against each other to become champion. Please welcome young Trunks and Goten!'**

Goten and Trunks exited the waiting room and walked to the room. Trunks had a smug grin while Goten just laughed and waved to the crowd. Their mothers Chi-chi and Bulma were cheering the loudest shouting things such as 'Try your best' and 'have fun'.

"Its going to be great being the champion."

Trunks looked over at Goten and replies. "I'll definitly tell you how it feels."

"Theres no way you will win. I was trained by the strongest being in the universe." Goten then took up a smirk look.

"Well I was trained by my father almost everyday for the past four years, while Gohan has only trained you for three years and once a week." Trunks then took up a smirk and dropped into a stance but what Goten said wiped his smirk right off his face.

"Well I guess that one day a week pays off more because I became a Super-Saiyan months before you did." Goten then smirked and dropped into a stance. "I also got a little training in with Mr. Piccolo."

"Well then I guess we'll have to see who's training paid off more."

And with that the announcer brought the microphone up to his mouth. **'And now that the two ****contestants are ready...Begin!'**

Goten and Trunks then suddenly rushed at each other as fast as possible to officially begin the match.

**[1] In my story Goten isn't as much of an idiot as he was in the original manga,though he will still be oblivious to pretty much everything else uch like Goku while also being book smart like Gohan.**

**A shorter chapter than usual but atleast I finally got it up. Once again sorry for the long wait but I've been unsure lately about how I want this story to be, I've been recieving lots of great Ideas from the reviewers as well as a few of my friends who have been PMing me. With the help of TheDarkestLowery I have decided who is going to win the tournament in both divisions. R&R and until next time ÐдяKes†Ðд¥£ out! (^_^)V**


	21. Winner Of Jr WMAT

**Ð****дя****Kes****†Ð****д****¥£ here with chapter 21 of The Way Things Are! Hmm...not many reviews for the last chapter, although it is understandable since there wasn't much happening. I know the last chapter was short so I hope this one makes up since it was a quick update. My spell check is now working so hopefully there will not be nearly as much spelling errors as before.**

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

Both the boys rushed in as fast as possible, in the blink of an eye they were already engaged in hand to hand combat. Most in attendance of the tournament did not see what happened and were baffled as to how the boys suddenly disappeared. Of coarse the Z-senshi just watched with smiles on their faces as the young warriors fought to see who was stronger of the two.

Many sounds of Items dropping could be heard as onlookers were dropping what ever it was in their hands such as food or even phones. They watched as Goten and Trunks just threw punch after punch with the sound of a sonic boom echoing from each blow as it was blocked by the other.

Goku had a look of astonishment on his face. "Man...those two have really gotten strong, when I was their age I couldn't even access my own Ki." He then put his hand behind his head and rubbed his neck. "Boy I was really weak back then."

A growl was heard reverberating from a pesky prince. "You still are Baka!"

"Hey I am not that weak! You are just barely stronger than me." Goku clearly protesting Vegeta's accusation.

"So you do admit that I the Prince of all Saiyans, am stronger than you Kakarot, a third class baka!" Vegeta then had a smirk and crossed his arms.

"I do no such thing!" Goku was now becoming frustrated. "You just wait for our match, then your going to get it."

Gohan looked over at the two arguing Saiyans. "Would you two shut it, I'm trying to watch the match."

Down in the ring Goten and Trunks were fighting very seriously, each knew they were on the verge of slipping into their Super-Saiyan state. There wasn't much visible to there being to show that they were in a fight but it was clear that they were becoming more serious.

Goten threw a punch at Trunks aiming for his face but as expected Trunks dropped down under it and went for a side jabbed. Goten expected this and side flipped over Trunks and sweep his feet out from underneath him. Trunks began to fall backwards but caught himself and flipped upside down still floating and throwing more punches Goten's way.

Block after block, Trunks seemed to be unable to break through Goten's defenses. The latter was having just as difficult in time blocking and throwing his own back at Trunks. During Trunks training with Vegeta, he was trained to focus on offensive fighting much like his father. Goten however was trained by Gohan to focus on his defenses.

-*Flash-back*-

Goten and Gohan were having a normal training routine five years after the Cell games, Gohan believed that he he began training at the age of four, then so could Goten. They were have a simple sparring match and Gohan was fighting defensively while Goten was on offense throwing punch after punch. Everything Goten tried was blocked or reversed by Gohan.

Goten began to become exhausted and Gohan smirked at this exactly why. Goten was to busy trying to hit Gohan that he forgot to block any of Gohans attacks. Gohan simply stepped to the side and lightly hit Goten in the side causing the kid to collapse to the ground tired and sore.

"Gohan! How come I can't even hit you at all. I'm trying my hardest and then you hit me like it was nothing." Goten then became a bit teary at failing to beat his brother like any four year old would.

Gohan looked down at Goten solemnly, he felt bad about not letting his brother at least land one hit but hey, an older brother needs to keep his image of being the stronger sibling. "Goten the problem is that your focusing to much on your offensive abilities. You need to put a little more effort into defending yourself as well."

"B-but when me and Trunks spar he always fights offensively, an he always beats me too. He said his dad said that offensive fighting is key to victory." Goten began to wipe some tears away.

"Goten, you should never listen to anything Vegeta has to say, one it could wined up being bad for your health and two, he's not the greatest person to receive fighting advice from. I'll tell you what, I'll train you myself and show you why defense is more important." Gohan smiled down at Goten.

Goten instantly jumped up. "Wow! You really mean it!" Gohan modded in response.

"You see when fighting in mainly defense you have the upper hand, while your opponent wastes all of their energy trying to break through your defenses, it wears them down to wear they are to exhausted to defend themselves. Then you are able to switch to an offensive stance and completely over power them and if you try hard enough you can even defeat who ever it is that you are fighting."

"Ohhh...so that's how you always beat me."

Gohan then had a smug grin. "Yeah that and you big brother has had quite a bit of practice in fighting."

-*End-Flashback*-

Still fighting Goten remembered that day clearly, he would wait still defending against all of Trunks attacks and wait for Trunks to tire and he could leave an opening. Once that opening was made Goten took it. As Goten predicted Trunks tired and slipped up and Goten sent a Knee into Trunks' gut causing him the kneel over with a small amount a blood rolling down Trunks' chin from the force of impact.

The entire crown flinched back as they could all feel the force of that impact and watched as Trunks slowly got back to his feet. Bulma was worried the most out of every one there. Even Chi-chi felt a small bit of worry but once she remembered the prize money Goten could win she was actually kind of glad Goten hit Trunks that hard.

Trunks looked at Goten with a small bit of fear but it quickly washed away and a smile formed next."That was a great move Goten! Who taught it to you?"

"Gohan did! I told you he trained me. He taught me to look for n opening and I saw one so I took it." Goten had a huge grin on his face and laughed a bit.

Trunks only smirked and took his stance again. "Good thing you enjoy it know while you have the chance because I promise you that it won't happen again." Trunks then powered up to Super-Saiyan and Goten followed suit.

Once again the entire crowd was in awe as the two little warriors fought at speeds which were to fast for any of them to follow. Even the announcer was at a loss for words therefore nobody heard a peep from him the entire match.

Talking began to stir in the audience about Gold-Fighters and some even connected them to the Cell-Games. Some still passed it off a tricks like Hercule said but not all of them were idiots so some people believed that it was real and they really were fighting for real and not with tricks.

As the battle raged on, Gohan could feel Gotens' Ki slowly dropping from exhaustion while Trunks' seemed the same. _'C'mon Goten, remember what I showed you. Dig deep!' _Gohan sent a telepathic message to Goten to try and help him a bit. He then watched as the two kids took very similar stances that there fathers use.

Goten received his brother's message and nodded in response. He then pushed Trunks away and jumped back and cupped his hands to his side. _'Alright time to end this.'_ "Kame...Hame!"

Trunks immediately followed suit and pulled his hands together to mimic his fathers special attack. "Final!"

"HAAAAA!"

"Flash!"

Both beams hit each other at the center and both boys began to struggle. Pushing as much energy as possible into their attacks in hopes of pushing the other out of the ring. The two Super-Saiyans screamed at the top of their lungs as the beam began to be pushed more towards Goten. Trunks seemed to have the upper hand and Goten felt himself slipping along the tile towards the outside ring.

_'Goten now!'_ Gohan had a serious expression on his face and it did not go unnoticed by a very curious Videl. As if reading her thoughts Gohan turned to her. "Just watch." Videl nodded and turned forward.

The two loudest people screaming and cheering were the mothers of the two young warriors. They seemed to be in a spat of all there own as they argued over who would win all the while cheering their sons on.

Before anyone could blink Goten had bits of lightning start to form around him and his hair even became spikier. All the Z-warriors eyes popped out of there heads especially Vegeta's and Trunks. Only one thought passed through Trunks head before the Kamehameha wave over whelmed his Final-Flash and he was blasted out of the ring.

Vegeta immediately turned to Goku and began yelling, clearly pissed. "Kakarot! What the hell? Since when can your spawn be able to ascend to the second level of Super-Saiyan?" Vegeta's face was steaming red.

Goku put his hands up defensively. "Don't look at me! Gohan is the one who's been training him. Ask him!"

Gohan only shrugged and turned back to the ring and gave his brother Goten a thumbs up. Goten stood in the middle of the ring back in his base form waving to the crowd and laughing. He was beyond happy to know that he was stronger than his best friend, but also the ten million zeni was a nice winnings as well. _'I'm gonna buy a whole lotta toys!'_

The announcer finally got over his stupor and slowly pulled the mic up to his face. **'And the winner and the new Junior Division Champion is Goten!' **

The entire arena erupted in loud cheering and applause for the young fighters victory. Chi-chi, of coarse, was cheering the loudest out of every one in the entire crowd. Just the money won by Goten would alone send him to college in the future as well as support the entire family for years. So basically she was beyond happy; now all Gohan or Goku had to do was win the adult division and they would be set for life.

Trunks sat up on the ground rubbing his face due to it slightly burning from the Kamehameha wave to the face from a Ascended Super-Saiyan Goten. Trunks inwardly had to smile because his friend won the match and Trunks accepted the defeat from his friend. Trunks jump up into the ring and walked up to Goten. "Man I still can't believe you beat me."

"Yeah you almost had me but my big brother taught me a way to dig deep and ascend like he did. I couldn't hold very long though." Goten was still smiling while rubbing the back of his neck like his father.

Trunks then had an idea. "Do you think you could teach me to ascend Goten, so that wayt we can have our rematch and I'll win for sure."

"Sure I'll teach you like Gohan taught me, but it still won't be enough cause I'm stronger now." Goten then took up a smug grin and puffed out his chest. Then suddenly Gotens' stomach growled. "Lets get some food!" Trunks eagerly nodded and They both walked out of the ring towards the exit in hopes of finding food.

The announcer then jumped back in the middle of the ring. **'All right ladies and gentlemen, lets hear it again for Goten and Trunks!' **The announcer paused while the entire crowd cheered like crazy for the two kids. **'Now would all the participants in the adult division please report in the back for the drawing to see who fights who.'**

Goku immediately perked up and began walking. "That's us." He then waved for the others to follow. "C'mon I want to see who I get to fight."

Videl looked up at Gohan. "Your dad sure seems eager to fight." Gohan looked down at her and smiled.

"He's a saiyan like me and even though he is a complete idiot he still has the same urge for a good fight. As do I."

"Like anyone here could give you a good fight. Your to strong for your own good Gohan, now c'mon I also want to hurry and draw our numbers." Videl grabbed Gohans hand and led him to where they were to go for drawing.

While being dragged by Videl his mind was elsewhere. When Videl told him 'like anyone here could give you a good fight', it reminded him of what Elder-Kai said the day he defeated Buu. _'Yeah no one one this planet, I know he's out there just waiting.' _Knowing the threat Kengen was still out there waiting to finally break out wasn't the problem. The problem was that he had no clue when it would happen or how strong Kengen really is.

Gohan was broken free of his musing when they arrived in another smaller ring with a few monks standing in the center with a box filled no doubtfully with the numbered balls they would pull from. One of the short monks was holding a clipboard with sixteen names on it. The first on the list with the highest punch score, although there was no score at all to read.

"First up; Gohan Son!" The short monk called him and Gohan walked up to pull a ball from the box.

Gohan looked at the ball and tossed it at the monk. "Looks like I'm number fifteen." Gohan walked back and stood next to Videl.

"Next on the list is; Goku Son!" Goku walked up with a huge smile.

Goku held the ball for the monks to see and his smile got bigger, if that's even possible. "I'm number one!" Goku walked back and stood near the others.

"Okay third; Seru!" Seru walked up to draw a Number.

Seru looked at the ball an casually tossed it to the monk. "Number Thirteen."

Gohan looked over at Seru and smirked. "Didn't think you would make it Seru." Seru only smirked and walked away to wherever it is that he was before.

Everyone walked up and drew a number except for the current champion who was currently making his way out to draw his number. As he looked at the other fighters he began to grow fearsome, all of the warriors from the Cell-Games were there. _'I no! I'm ruined, I always knew me lying would come back to haunt me in the long run!'_

Hercule slowly walked up to the Monks and slowly pulled out a ball, he didn't have to look at the number to see who he'd be facing. The board was already filled and there was only one spot left. Hercule stuttered his number and looked over at Gohan.

Gohan watched as Hercule looked at him and Hercules face completely flushed. Gohan smirked and Hercule nearly died then and there at just the thought of fighting the true man who defeated Cell. _'If he was strong enough to defeat Cell as a Kid, then how strong is he now?'_ Hercule hurried to his room in plans of writing a will.

All the fighters then went into the waiting room to wait for the beginning of the tournament to start.

Many were stretching as warm-ups while others just sat to wait much like Gohan and Vegeta who opted to lean against a wall. When Gohan found out who Videl was to face in the first round he was not to thrilled at all.

As the announcer began walking to the center of the ring, the audience began cheering very loudly knowing that it was about to begin.

Round One: Goku -vs- Krillin

Round Two: Yamu -vs- Eighteen

Round Three: Vegeta -vs- Mighty Mask

Round Four: Tien -vs- Spopovitch

Round Five: Rowul -vs- Piccolo

Round Six: Yamcha -vs- Ramstine

Round Seven: Videl -vs- Seru

Round Eight: Gohan -vs- Hercule

**Goten:**** Base: ** 5,000,000

**SSJ1:** 30,000,000

**SSJ2:** 120,000,000

**Trunks:**** Base: **5,000,000

**SSJ1:** 30,000,000

**Okay so I got another chapter up quicker than the last time. YAY! So since I've been updating again please R&R. Until next time Ð****дя****Kes****†Ð****д****¥£ out. (^_^)V**


	22. WMAT Part One

******Ð****дяKes****†Ð****д** **here with chapter 22. Thank you so much to all of the reviewers. I am glad to know that my story is well liked. And for the SSJ2 Goten, well not many stories have him ascend twice and Goten happens to be one of my favorite characters, so I decided it would fit perfectly.**

**Sorry for the late update but there were a few reasons for the delay so forgive me.**

**I would also like to Thank my many reviewers for all of your support. My last chapter was the most reviewed and I really appreciate it. **

**Round One: Goku -vs- Krillin**

**Round Two: Yamu -vs- Eighteen**

**Round Three: Vegeta -vs- Mighty Mask**

**Round Four: Tien -vs- Spopovitch**

**Round Five: Rowul -vs- Piccolo **

**Round Six: Yamcha -vs- Ramstine**

**Round Seven: Videl -vs- Seru**

**Round Eight: Gohan -vs- Hercule**

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

All of the fighters who were in the Tournament; which was mostly the Z-Senshi, were all still waiting in the small building. The Tournament was moments away from beginning and all that was heard was the roar of the crowd as the fighters prepared both physically and mentally.

Videl was concerned about Gohan fighting her father but she was even more concerned about her fight with Seru. She remembers how Seru is also Cell and he terrorized the planet. _'How am I supposed to defeat a person who Gohan almost lost his life to and his father did lose his life to?'_ This was her first year in the adult division and she didn't want to lose in the first round like her father will.

Gohan was also worried, not for himself but for Videl. She was supposed to face the person who years ago killed his father. Sure Seru is not as evil as he was then due to human influences along with Gohan being persuasive, but there was still the chance at Videl getting seriously hurt by even just one of Seru's 'weak' punches.

Just the thought of Videl getting smacked out of the ring by Seru just as Hercule was seven years ago made him uneasy. But on the other hand, if Videl did find some way to win her match then he would have to fight Videl himself. _'Geez wouldn't that look bad, beating up my girlfriend after beating up her father and then later on the possibility of beating up my father. This entire tournament is going to make me look bad.'_

Just then the announcer made it to the center ring and brought his mic up. '**Here we go ladies and gentlemen, without further waiting lets bring out the first two fighters, who happen to be former competitors from years past. Former champion Goku and semi-finalist Krillin!'**

The crowd once again erupted into loud cheering. Goku looked down at Krillin and smiled. 典hat's us, lets go!"

uh..say Goku, do you think you could take it easy on me? I'm not a saiyan like you so...Krillin was looking down at the ground clearly nervous.

"Sure no problem, I won't even go Super."

Like that will make a chuckled lightly despite knowing that no matter what there was no chance in being able to defeat his life-time friend Goku.

After walking down the isle Krillin and Goku climbed the stairs into the ring and stood in the center. They both dropped down into stances that were very similar to the turtle style when they were kids.

Brings back old memories eh Goku?Sure does, and it will be the same out come as in years smirked while Krillin looked at Goku with a small smile.

**'And Begin!' **The announcer threw his hand up and the crowd erupted as Goku and Krillin rushed forward at each other.

Goku and Krillin threw their fists forward and a sound wave echoed throughout the stadium and their fists collided. They both jumped back and Krillin went for a round house kick towards Goku's side but was dodged by the latter. Suddenly Krillin dropped to the ground sensing Goku's kick coming from behind, he then sent gis own kick and nailed Goku right in the gut.

Goku stumbled back a bit. 哲ot bad Krillin! You've been training.

Krillin cheeks tinted into a shade of red and he laughed lightly. 添ou can thank my wife for keeping me in shape."

Goku only gave a clueless expression and Krillin used this to his advantage. Krillin appeared suddenly behind Goku and charged up his Ki. _'Might as well go for all or nothing.'_滴aaa!Krillin fired a powerful Ki blast at Goku.

At the last moment Goku smacked the blast sending it right back at Krillin effectively causing a large explosion sending Krillin out of the ring. Goku stood in the middle of the ring grinning while rubbing his neck while the Crowd cheered on. Goku instantly became a favorite among many people as he was a previous champion, that gave him a higher chance at becoming the champion once again.

**'And Goku is the winner of round one!' **Goku helped Krillin up and they both walked back to the waiting room as the next two contestants walked out. **'Up next we have two first time competitors Yamu versus Number Eighteen!'**

To say that the match between the two was short wouldn't be an understatement due to the second the match began Eighteen immediately kicked Yamu out of the ring in a blink of an eye.

As Eighteen walked through the door her husband was laughing. 展orking quick eh?"

I'm only in it for the money...not for a challenge like Goku over there is spoke in monotone voice as she pointed to an over excited Goku. Krillin only laughed a little more.

**'Next we have Mighty-Mask versus Vegeta. Mighty-Mask is a former competitor from the last tournament but sadly he lost in the first round. Not much is known about Vegeta except he is the notorious husband of Bulma Briefs.' **

The entire walk out to the ring Vegeta could not stop staring at the ridiculous looking man wearing the costume covering his face. In Vegeta's mind Mighty-Mask looked like a complete idiot with yellow gloves and boots, white clothing and blue cape and mask.

Mighty-Mask knew Vegeta was looking at him and he didn't like it. 添ou got a problem?As soon as they stood in the ring Vegeta did something he didn't expect.

Vegeta burst out laughing. 典hat's the most ridiculous outfit I've ever seen in my laughing came out . 哲ow all you need to do is learn to dance and you can join the Ginyu Force!Vegeta nearly fell over due to laughing so hard.

Inside everyone heard what Vegeta said and they too laughed, especially Gohan who found it very humorous. Videl was among the few who weren't laughing and was confused about who the Ginyu Force is. So she turned to the one with the answers. 展ho's the Ginyu Force Gohan?

Just an old alien fighting squad who worked for a gender-confused lizard tyrant. They were notorious for their fighting skills as well as dancing and doing poses before was still laughing a bit as he was still watching Vegeta laugh at Mighty-Mask.

"Oh...are they still around?

Gohan shook his head. 哲o...we killed them on Namek.

Mighty-Mask began to get madder every moment Vegeta continued laughing so as soon as the announcer said to begin the match he rushed forward in an attempt to knock Vegeta down and pummel him.

Vegeta stepped to the side and grabbed Mighty-Mask's cape and ripped off his entire costume before tossing him out of the ring into a wall effectively knocking him out. Vegeta tossed the clothing into the grass next to the unconscious Mighty-Mask before exiting the ring still laughing.

**'Uhh...and there you have it, Vegeta is the Winner!'**

The next three matches went by in a blur with Tien defeating Spopovitch, Piccolo defeating Rowul, and Yamcha defeating Ramstine. All were quick and easy matches leaving the crowd stunned as these fighters were dominating the tournament.

**'The next match we have the current World Champions daughter Videl' **There was a moments pause as there was a huge applause erupting throughout the crowd. **'Videl is up against a new fighter named Seru!'**

Videl and Seru made their way out to the ring while Gohan came up to the front of the door where there was easy access to get to the ring the fastest in case of emergency.

Seru and Videl now stood in the center of the ring looking at each other. 笛ust because you are Gohans girlfriend don't expect me to go easy on you. I intend to end this quickly.

"I was afraid of that._'Hopefully Gohans training pays off.'_Videl took up a defensive stance while Seru only stood there with his arms crossed. Videl looked for any possible way and thought through every scenario possible that could allow her to win. She only found two, One: Seru disqualifies himself or Two: Videl tricks Seru into a ring out.

**'And Begin'**

In a blink of an eye Seru fazes behind Videl going for a quick knock-out with a punch to the head, but surprising Videl actually saw it coming and was able to drop down under it. She then went for a spin to trip him but then realized that Seru was still floating in the air. _'Damn.'_

Not bad...Try dodging threw his hand forward and fired a Ki blast at point blank range. Seru smirked and was sure he hit her.

Videl saw the Ki form in Seru's hand and she did the only thing that came to mind. She crossed her arms in front of her to block her face and pushed out some of her own Ki to form a small Ki shield.

When Seru saw that Videl was unfazed to say that he was surprised would be an understatement. _'Guess I should have put more energy into the blast.'_Seru went to try again but noticed Videl wasn't looked around for her but didn't see her.

Over Here!Just as Seru turned around where he heard Videls voice he was instantly punched in the face and sent back and he landed on his back. 鏑ets see how you like was right above above him and let out a small yell as she fired her strongest Ki blast right into Seru's unguarded face.

Before Videl could even celebrate Seru got back to his feet and began laughing. 鉄tupid girl, do you honestly believe you could defeat me? I have the power to destroy planets, even galaxies. There is no way a simple earth girl could defeat smirked.

I don't know...you tell me!Videl flew at top speeds towards Seru and Grabbed him by the waist. She flew towards the edge of the ring still holding on to Seru while doing so.

What! Let go of me!Seru frantically tried to free himself from Videls grip but to no avail. Seru was parallel to the ground with Videl on top of him flying at top speeds towards the grass outside of the ring.

They crashed into the ground with Seru hitting it first causing a small crater to form. The entire crowd was stunned by the new turn of events. Videl slowly rose as the announcer walked closer to get a better look at what happened.

**'It appears that Videl and Seru both exited the ring but as it seems Seru touched the ground first making him the loser. So the winner is Videl!'**

The entire Z-senshi was completely stunned at the turn of events. Videl a earthling just beat a person who was once a universal terror. Okay maybe she didn't entirely defeat him but more like out smart him, but still.

Out of every one Gohan was the one who was the most relieved by the out come. But suddenly his face flushed completely white. _'Just great! Now after I beat her dad I have to beat my girlfriend, and after that possibly my father. After this I can just consider myself a family beater.'_

Videl got up and was the happiest person in the world. She was going to make it further into the tournament then her father and she was going to face Gohan in the next round. Suddenly images of marriage flashed through her mind as she remembered that after facing each-other in the tournament, Goku and Chi-Chi got married. _'Maybe we can follow the tradition.'_As Videl walked into the waiting room to watch Gohans and Hercules match she had a small light blush of her own.

**'Now will the next two competitors make there way to the ring. Introducing Hercule Satan the current world champion versus the son of a former world champion, Gohan Son!'**

The crowd erupted in applause as their champion made his way to the ring. Gohan was about to make his way as well but was stopped by Videl.

I want to see you in the next round so be sure you win. Just don't humiliate him to bad okay?Videl was still upset about her father lying to her and the worlf for seven years but she still loved her father and didn't want to see him be humiliated in front of millions of people.

Gohan sent her a smile and a thumbs up and then walked to the ring following one Hercule Satan. He walked down to the ring and stood facing Hercule. At the sight of seeing Hercule with a scared facade made Gohan want to laugh hard.

"Don't worry Hercule, I'm not going to completely humiliate you out here. So I will end this quick enough to where you can claim you weren't ready or something."

"You would really do that for me?"

"No but it's what your daughter wants so I will do so to please her."

**'Begin'**

The second the announcer said to begin Hercule dropped into an offensive stance and rushed at Gohan. Gohan only jumped to the side and sent a quick jab to Hercules right side effectively breaking a rib or two.

"Oops, didn't mean to hit that hard, or did I?Gohan smirked and then swept his leg under Hercule slow enough to allow Hercule a chance to jump above it.

Hercule turned around after dodging Gohans leg and sent many punches at Gohans chest as hard as he could to put on a show. Gohan took a step back and then round house kicked Hercule on his left side and sent Hercule flying out of the ring winning the match.

**'And the winner is, Gohan!' **The crowd erupted into applause, some in shock like a few of Gohans classmates that happened to be there such as Erasa and Sharpner. **'Now that Hercule was defeated he is no longer the champion and will join the ranks of so many others as the former champion.'**

Gohan walked out of the ring towards the waiting room, but as he walked by Seru he couldn't help but smirk. 典hat's how you win a match bu the only received a growl in return and walked into the room.

Videl walked up to him with a slightly annoyed look. 添ou do know that it wasn't necessary to end the match so said not to humiliate him, never anything about making it play out longer or making it couldn't help but feel nervous about making Videl mad at him.

Videl let out a sigh and just wrapped her arms around Gohans waist hugging him while Gohan returned the embrace. 的ts okay I guess.?She then pulled back a bit. 釘ut don't you dare hold back from me in our match, got it?Videl gave him such a glare that said listen or die, that Gohan thought he really was going to die.

O-okay I won't, but I don't want to hurt you.

"I can handle myself as you just saw.

"I know but I still don't feel comfortable about not holding back my strength."

"Then hold back your strength, I just don't want you to hold back your techniques and abilities, okay?"

Okay I'll wasn't entirely sure what Videl meant but he had a vague idea of what she meant.

**'Okay we will take a short intermission then we will begin the quarter finals of the tournament.' **Once again cheering sounded as the announcer retreated to the back area where the other fighters were waiting.

**Quarter-Finals:**

**Round One:**Goku -vs- Eighteen

**Round Two: **Vegeta -vs- Tien

**Round Three: **Piccolo -vs- Yamcha

**Round Four: **Videl -vs- Gohan

**Power-Levels:**

**Gohan Son (post-mystic-power)**

Base: 1,500,000,000

SSJ1: 3,500,000,000

SSJ2: 6,500,000,000

SSJ3: 10,000,000,000

**Goku Son:**

Base: 80,000,000

SSJ1: 280,000,000

SSJ2: 630,000,000

SSJ3: 1,400,000,000

**Vegeta:**

Base: 80,000,000

SSJ1: 280,000,000

SSJ2: 631,000,000

SSJ3: 1,402,000,000

**Seru/Cell:**

Base: 75,000,000

Full-Power: 720,000,000

**Videl Satan:**

Base: 5,000

**Krillin:**

Base: 800,000

Full-Power: 1,500,000

**Tien:**

Base: 900,000

Full-Power: 1,600,000

**Yamcha:**

Base: 700,000

Full-Power: 1,450,000

**Eighteen:**

Base: 10,000,000

Full-Power: 50,000,000

**Piccolo:**

Base: 15,000,000

Full-Power: 75,000,000

**Sorry about the late update, my laptop was stolen so all I have is an iphone so I rarely get a chance to use a computer to update. So I sat down at a library computer for three hours straight just to make sure I got this update in, So please R&R and let me know that this story is still appreciated and if you all think I should still continue. Until next time ****Ð****дяKes****†Ð****д****out. (^_^) V**


	23. WMAT Part Two

**Ð****дяKes†****Ð****д****¥£ here with chapter 23 of The Way Things Are! Thanks for being patient with me and thank you to DBZFTW for bringing up an important issue that I forgot to explain. I have received a few reviews on the subject of Gohans power level due to it being several times stronger than anyone else. The reason for this is due to him receiving the mystic power up from the Elder-Kai that's why Gohans power level is posted as Post-mystic-power. The displayed power is for when Gohan goes mystic. I see it as similar to Goku's Kao-kin technique only Gohan can hold it longer. In the original manga it even showed Gohan being stronger than a Gotenks fusion SSJ3 during the fight with Super-Buu. This is where my logic comes in. The only downside is that no matter how much Gohan trains His mystic abilities will never become more powerful, only in times of great need for more power will his Ki raise, which will come in later when Gohan is fighting Kengen who is also a Mystic (Yay! Mystic fight!). Okay I hope that this clarifies any unanswered questions, and if there are any then feel free to PM me or leave a review with your question and I will be more than happy to answer it. So thank-you again DBZFTW for bringing this up and reminding me. (^_^)V**

**Quarter-Finals:**

**Round One: Goku -vs- Eighteen**

**Round Two: Vegeta -vs- Tien**

**Round Three: Piccolo -vs- Yamcha**

**Round Four: Videl -vs- Gohan**

It was all clear skies, the sun was shining, many people were sitting enjoying their food and drinks. After seeing the first bout of matches they were all eager to see more, especially sense these fighters were different than the ones from the last tournament. Once the quarter-finals began and Goku and Eighteen stepped through the door, the crowd erupted into more loud cheering.

Goku and Eighteen made their way to the ring. Goku's usual happy-go-lucky smile was still on his face as he was waving to the crowd. Eighteen as usual had her stoic face showing no emotion at all.

When they made it to the ring they immediately took their respected stances, Goku going with his usual turtle-hermit style. Eighteen seeing this decided to make the first move so she took a more offensive stance to counter Goku's defensive stance.

'And Begin!'

Eighteen immediately rushed in on Goku and went for a left hook to Goku's head but missed when he jumped back and went for a back-flip kick to her head. The tip of Gokus boot grazed across her chin but other than that she received no damage and felt nothing.

Just as Goku landed to his feet Eighteen shot a Ki blast hitting Goku right in the chest knocking him back a little. Other than the slight scorch mark to Goku's uniform he was fine. Goku followed up by lunging forward towards Eighteen while she did the same. For several minutes they were locked in a battle trading blow for blow and blocking several other attempts of the other trying to break through.

Just as Goku broke away from the small battle he took an all too familiar stance. He cupped his hands to his side and began gathering his energy. "Kame-"

Just before Goku could fully power the Kamehameha wave Eighteen appeared behind him and put Goku into a headlock successfully rendering his arms useless as well as disrupting his Kamehameha wave.

"Ahh-what?" Goku began to struggle, unable to break free from Eighteens headlock. He began to try and thrash around in hopes of slipping away. It was to no avail as Eighteen only seemed to tighten the hold. "Ahh! That's not far!"

"Fighting isn't about fairness!" Eighteen clearly had struggle in her voice. Holding a Saiyan in a head lock is a near impossible feat.

Suddenly Goku actually had an idea for once. With a slight grunt Goku powered up to Super-Saiyan and instantly broke free from Eighteens hold. Goku turned around and once again he and Eighteen were engaged in a one sided battle as Goku threw kicks and punches as Eighteen could only block.

Suddenly Goku finally landed a good hit straight to Eighteens face effectively sending her flying. The only thing the rest of the Z-warriors could see was a bright golden light as the two fighters exchanged blows, and then suddenly one of them went flying. Everyone instantly knew who had won that battle the second Goku went super.

'And Goku is the winner!'

Eighteen was knocked back and hit the wall with a loud thud. Her body was slightly imprinted into the wall. She slid down and landed on the grass and just stared up at the man who defeated her. Goku stood there with his hand stretched out waiting to help the blonde up off the ground. Eighteen waved it off getting up on her own showing her female pride. She got herself up and began walking with Goku back to the waiting room.

"Just like old times, only this time I'm the one winning." Goku then began to laugh lightly. "Good fight Eighteen." Eighteen only smirked and nodded as she continued to walk back to where the others are.

'For our next match we have a former champion Tien, up against new competitor Vegeta!'

Tien began to walk towards the ring closely followed by Vegeta. Of coarse Tien had smile on his face despite the fact that there was no chance in hell he would defeat Vegeta. Then again a mere human girl did defeat a once universal terror known as Cell.

Vegeta knew this would be an easy win on his part so he walked with an over ego pride to his walk with a smug grin on his face. 'Perfect! Now all I have to do is defeat this weakling and then I get to fight Kakarot and humiliate him in front of all these people.'

Vegeta and Tien stood in the ring awaiting the start of the match. Vegeta was anxious, Tien was nervous, the Z senshi already knew the outcome; thus they were indifferent while the crowd were all cheering for the former champion. Boy were they going to be in for a good surprise; or are they?

'And Begin!'

Vegeta had to immediately jump out of the way due to a Ki blast whizzing through the air at lightning speed. Vegeta was facing the way the blast came from and was slightly distracted giving Tien the chance to rush in through the side and kick Vegeta in the side of his head. Shin connected with cheek bone and a loud smacking sound was heard from the force of impact.

Vegeta went back a few feet, his face still turned to the side. Slowly Vegeta faced forward to look at Tien with an utmost angered expression on his face. "You are going to pay for that." Vegeta then disappeared and reappeared behind Tien. Vegeta grabbed both of Tien's wrists from behind and pulled back forcefully while shoving his knee into Tien's back.

A pop was heard as Tien's back popped out of place as Vegeta continued to drive his knee into Tien's back repeatedly. The crowd shuddered at every sound of Tien's screams from the impacts of knee hitting back. A sigh of relief was heard throughout the crowd as Vegeta dropped Tien down into the ring.

Tien tuned over onto his back and arched upward. Another pop was heard as he popped his back into place and Tien slowly got back up to his feet. 'It's all or nothing.' Tien then appeared next to Vegeta and placed his hands in front of him in the familiar triangular shape. "Tri-beam attack!" A golden beam shot past his hands and hit Vegeta directly.

Tien ceased the attack but was disappointed to find Vegeta no where in sight. 'Dang! I missed!' Tien frantically looked around for Vegeta but didn't see him. Suddenly all three of Tien's eyes widened drastically.

"Oh don't worry, I couldn't possibly be behind you." Vegeta then laughed evilly and placed his hands in front of him. "Gallick gun! Fire!"

Tien had no time to react and was hit full force by the attack. When Vegeta looked down and at the grass a smirk its place on his lips. Tien was laying down on his back, his clothing slightly charred from the beam.

'Tien has fallen out of the ring! Vegeta is the winner!'

Once again to show that the crowd was fickle, they erupted in cheers for the person who they wanted and expected to loose the match. Vegeta walked back into the waiting room while Goku ran out to help Tien up.

Gohan looked over at Vegeta as he entered the room and noticed how confident Vegeta looked at the moment. "What are you so happy about Vegeta? Don't forget your fighting my dad next."

"Oh I know, it's just that match was easier than expected and no doubtingly I'm going to face and defeat Kakarot next match." Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall.

Just then Goku walked in while helping support Tien to the bench to sit down. "Don't expect to beat me so easily Vegeta. I've been training harshly sense I came back from Other World and I've really improve these past couple of weeks. Besides I've learned quite a bit of techniques from Other World as well." Goku smiled a little as Vegeta's smirk turned into a skowl.

'Next up we have another former competitor who made it all the way to the finals, Piccolo versus Yamcha!'

They made their way out to the ring and on the way Yamcha felt very nervous. "Say Piccolo, any chance on you holding back a little?"

"Not a chance."

"Didn't think so." Yamcha and Piccolo entered the ring and took there stances.

'Begin!'

Yamcha Immediately rushed in doing is usual Wolf Fang. Just before Yamcha reached his target Piccolo reach his arm out and smack Yamcha in the side of the face. Yamcha went flying to the side and out of the ring. Yamcha just lied in the grass staring up into the sky. "Why me?" (#1)

'Yamcha has fallen out of the ring, Piccolo is the winner!'

Piccolo already exited the ring and began to walk back to the waiting room while Yamcha just got up and followed behind.

Videl looked up at Gohan with a small smile. Our turn." Gohan looked down and nodded and they began to walk towards the door.

'The next two we have are Gohan and Videl. Both contestants fathers are former world champions. We saw earlier how Gohan defeated Videls father. now lets see if Videl can do what her father could not.'

As they were walking with looked up at Gohan with a frown. "Remember what I said, Don't hold back." Gohan gulped and could do nothing other than nod. When they entered the ring they both dropped into stances, Videl of coarse was offense while Gohan opted to take defense.

'Begin'

Videl rushed to her left to make a swift side attack, but Gohan followed her and met her in the middle. Seeing this Videl threw her fist forward but was caught by Gohan as he spun around attempting to throw her out of the ring. Videl flew over the edge and went towards the grass. Gohan was sure she hit the ground and walked over to the edge.

"Aahh!" A sudden Ki blast told him otherwise.

Floating a foot or two off the ground Videl fired a Ki blast right into Gohan's face the second he looked over the edge. Gohan immediately jumped back and landed on his butt as he watched Videl float right back up.

"Don't think you can beat me that easy." Videl formed a smirk as she dropped into a stance.

"Doesn't hurt to try." Gohan said while chuckling. He stood up and was once again on defense due to Videl already lunging at him throwing several kicks and punches. They were all to no avail though as Gohan blocked every blow.

This went on for some time as non of Videl's punches nor kicks could get through. Videl began to become frustrated due to Gohan's unwillingness to fight back or even attempt to throw a weak slap.

"Fight back! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean you should treat me any less than you would a man!" She sent a hard right kick towards Gohan's side but to no avail.

"It's not that! I just don't want to hurt you."

Videl couldn't help but smile on the inside due to Gohan's caring nature towards her. Although she was happy he cared, she was still pissed he wouldn't fight back. She hated feeling weak and Gohan not fighting definitely made her feel weak. Desperate times call for desperate measures. "Either fight back or I'll make you sorry!"

"Empty threat!." Gohan smirked knowing there was no way Videl could make him suffer or feel sorry.

"Either fight back or don't even think about being my boyfriend because I won't forgive you!"

Ouch!...That hit him where it hurts most. Reluctantly Gohan threw his weakest punch as left hook and hit Videl in her cheek. Videl staggered back a few steps, and when she felt a warm liquid on her lip she reached up and wiped it off. 'Blood?' A smirk made its way to Videl's lips as she looked at Gohan. "About time! Now don't stop!" Once again she lunged forward throwing more attacks towards Gohan propelling him backwards on his toes.

When Videl had him backed up into a corner he quickly thought and jumped up into the air and landed behind her. Gohan dropped down low and went for a leg sweep but he completely missed. Instead Videl was no where to be found and Gohan looked side to side to try and find her. Gohan's eyes went wide as he looked up and found a boot being planted into his face.

As Videl's boot was planted into Gohan's face they both began to fall over the edge with Gohan under her. As they began to come closer to the ground and Videl was sure of victory. Suddenly her eyes widened when Gohan grabbed her ankle and quickly spun her around and threw her at the ground. A thud was heard as she slammed into the ground.

'And Gohan is the winner!'

The crowd erupted in applause and cheering. One person in the crowd was in her own world as she remembered when her and her husband fought in the semi-finals of the twenty-third World Martial Arts Tournament. The memory of there 'fight' and wedding after the tournament made her realize her son and Videl had just done the same her and Goku had. Minus the wedding of course, but Chi-chi was pretty sure she could plan a wedding in a single afternoon.

Down in the ring Gohan felt guilty for hurting Videl, but for some reason he found it strangely arousing that Videl expected him to fight and gave her all. So following a sudden urge he jumped out of the ring and offered Videl his hand. She looked up at him and smiled but suddenly Gohan pulled her into an embrace and in front of the thousand onlookers he kissed her passionately. When air was a necessity they pulled apart and once again the crowd cheered and a loud squealing sound could be heard from one Chi-chi.

Videl was in a world of ecstasy after the kiss and looked up at Gohan. "Not that I mind, but what was that for?"

Gohan looked down and smirked. "What, Never heard of Kiss and make up?" Gohan briefly kissed her on the lips again and began to walk back towards the others. While walking Videl finally realized she did that in front of thousands of people and began blushing furiously. Of only she knew that Chi-chi was already planning a wedding.

**Power-Levels:**

**Gohan Son (Pre-Mystic)**

Base: 200,000,000

SSJ1: 390,000,000

SSJ2: 740,000,000

SSJ3: 2,000,000,000

**Gohan Son (post-mystic-power)**

Base: 1,500,000,000

SSJ1: 3,500,000,000

SSJ2: 6,500,000,000

SSJ3: 10,000,000,000

**Goku Son**

Base: 80,000,000

SSJ1: 280,000,000

SSJ2: 630,000,000

SSJ3: 1,400,000,000

**Vegeta:**

Base: 80,000,000

SSJ1: 280,000,000

SSJ2: 631,000,000

SSJ3: 1,402,000,000

**Seru/Cell:**

Base: 75,000,000

Full-Power: 720,000,000

**Videl Satan:**

Base: 5,000

**Krillin:**

Base: 800,000

Full-Power: 1,500,000

**Tien:**

Base: 900,000

Full-Power: 1,600,000

**Yamcha:**

Base: 700,000

Full-Power: 1,450,000

**Eighteen:**

Base: 10,000,000

Full-Power: 50,000,000

**Piccolo:**

Base: 50,000,000

Full-Power: 175,000,000

**Okay so I finally posted this chapter after what? Two,.. three weeks maybe? IDK but it was still to long. LOL. Okay so I hope what I said in the beginning help solve a few questions but I remember there was another issue that I needed to work out but I for the life of me cant remember what is was, so hopefully I will remember later or be reminded through a review.**

**(#1) I'm just mean to Yamcha aren't I? (^_^)**

**Oh and if there was any wondering why I haven't updated, well you are all probably going to be pissed at me but I got a PS3 game called Modern Warfare Two and I sort of got addicted for a while. (^_^) **

**Also I know the fight scenes are a bit short and not really descriptive, but lets face it. This is my first ever Fanfiction so of coarse it going to suck. Hopefully after some more practice I'll get better at it. Please R&R and until next time Ð****дяKes†****Ð****д****¥£ out! (^_^)V**


	24. WMAT Part Three! Goku vs Vegeta

**ÐдяKes†Ðд¥£ here again after what it seems to of been a few months. I had my laptop stolen and then after getting another one I was careless and left it on for two days straight, i fried the hard drive and needed a replacement. So I finally got a new hard drive and I decided to write another chapter. (^_^)V It'll be a slow process getting started again on updating until I get all my info back due to loosing it all, but I hope this chapter will compensate for the long wait.**

**Also please excuse any grammar or spelling errors that are most likely in this chapter. With the new laptop I have yet to get any writing software so please no messages about all my mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with DBZ!**

**Round One: Goku -vs- Vegeta**

**Round Two: Gohan -vs- Piccolo**

Videl still was a bit speechless from their kiss in front of thousands of people, not to mention being televised. It was as if her lips were completely numb and it made it impossible for her to speak. So she just stood there next to Gohan and had her right her hooked around his waist while he had his left hand on her shoulder. She stood there not sure of what to do or if she even wanted to do anything at all.

Gohan on the other hand just stood with a smirk proud of what he did. Now all he had to do was watch the fight between his father and Vegeta. But he wasn't the only person interested in the fight, Piccolo, Krillin and just about every fighter walked up the the windows to get the best view possible. Gohan even sensed two Ki's that he didn't expect to be there. "Hey Videl, stay here. I'll be right back." Videl only gave a incoherent mumble as a response as Gohan walked away.

Walking out the back door of the waiting room, Gohan lifted into the air and landed on the roof. He found Seru to be standing in the center of the roof with his arms crossed waiting for the match to begin. Seru didn't acknowledge the fact that Gohan was even there, he just stood motionless. "You Seru I didn't expext you to be here. I thought you left after you loss." Gohan was still giddy about Seru; a once powerful threat; being defeated by his girlfriend who is only a human non the less.

Seru continued to look forward but a smirk became visable on his face. "No I didn't go far. Did you really expect me to miss Goku and Vegeta pound each other's faces in. It's something that no one would want to miss out on."

Gohan nodded. "Gotta agree with you there. I kinda hope Vegeta wins just so my father can learn a lesson. Then again if my father wins, then I'll get to beat him." Gohan held his hand to his chin in deep thought. "I guess either way it's a win win situation for me."

Seru turned and faced Gohan. "By the way, before you get any ideas your little girlfriend just got lucky in our fight." Seru had a scowl on his face, not liking the humiliation that losing brought to him.

Gohan's smirk just kept getting bigger and bigger, if that was even possible. "Either way Seru, you lost and it shows on the score board that a mere human beat a once self proclaimed universal terror. How the mighty have fallen."

Seru only growled in response and turned the other way towards the ring as the crowd became excited. It was time for the match that everyone was excited to see, yet also very nervous about. Goku and Vegeta were known for going all out in their 'friendly' spars, and being around thousands of people was quite the best place for their fight. Those thousands of people had no idea of the fight they were about to witness and how much danger they could possibly be faced with.

Gohan on the other hand took off flying to the second Ki signal that he was sensing. Sure he wanted to see the fight but he also knew the presence of this one individual could be very important.

Goku and Vegeta stood in the doorway waiting for the announcer to introduce them to the ring. As they stood there neither warrior took their eyes off the other, both with a smile of their own. Goku's smile told of excitement and anticipation. And while Vegeta's was similar, his held a desire and the arrogance the Sayain prince always held.

The announcer came to the doorway and just nodded his head to the two Saiyans and then turned and walked to the ring. Goku and Vegeta turned and followed suit after the announcer to the ring, walking side by side. The truth behind it is that Vegeta never held any disrespect or hatred for Goku that he so often shows. What began as hatred and a want to kill Goku turned into a friendly rivalry that would never end.

At once they both stepped into the square ring and went to their seperated sides. A few cracks were seen here and there from previous fights throughout the day. It was assured that after their match the ring would be worse took the time to look around and admire the size of the ring. His memories of past tournaments showed the ring to be much smaller with less room to move around during a fight. Vegeta just stood there watching Goku look in different directions wondering what was going through his head.

"What are you looking around for Kakarot? An easy way out of the match I presume?" Vegeta had his arms crossed with his ever cocky smirk still plastered on his face.

"No just thinking about the past. You know, this ring used to be half this size. Luckily for us we have more room for our fight than me and piccolo had." Goku still smiling and looking down to different sections of the ring.

"Is that so? Well that will just give me more room to pound your face in then."

"We'll see who does the pounding Vegeta."

The crowd happened to be cheering the entire time Goku and Vegeta stood there talking, but two of the audience members were a bit more into their own little fight. These two females, a blue haired genius, and a ebony haired princess, were only inches from ripping each others heads off. Those few inches also happened to be a shape shifting pig named Oolong who tried his luck at trying to split the two enraged women up.

"I told you, my Goku will win for sure!" Chi-chi was beginning to pull her sleeves up to have her own fight.

"No! Vegeta will win for sure! He spent the last seven training non-stop while your husband was dead!" Bulma and Chi-chi were growling in each others faces, neither of the two backing down from the other.

Back down in the ring, the announcer stood at the edge of the ring and began to put the microphone towards his face. 'Now it's time to begin the Semi-finals this years tournament and why not start it with a bang. These two fighters have shown tremendous skill in the ring which will undoubtedly make this a great match. First we have a previous world champion Goku Son and his opponent Vegeta! Not much is known of the latter other than this being his first year fighting in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Now with no Further wait...BEGIN!' The announcer jumped down into the grass out of the ring and away from the warriors.

"So Kakarot, shall we give them a show?" Vegeta was down in a fighting stance waiting for an answer.

"Of coarse, that way we'll make it interesting." Goku powered up only a little. A white aura enveloped around Goku as he raised his power, Vegeta soon followed suit and he had an aura of his own around him. "Ready when you are Vegeta." Goku was still smiling and anticipating his first move. As he was waiting Vegeta was first to move and did an immediate after image and appeared behind Goku for a quick attack with a kick to the back of Goku's head.

Goku wasn't exactly the most oblivious person when it came to fighting and had expected such a move from the prince, and spun around raising his arm blocking Vegeta's leg, successfully countering his attack by grabbing Vegeta's foot and swinging him up into the air. As Vegeta was flying upwards Goku leaped into the air after him charging a Ki blast as he did so. Vegeta noticing what Goku was doing did the same, whipping around and firing a blast towards Goku's speeding form. At the same time Goku fired his Ki blast forward colliding with Vegeta's. There colliding energy formed a large ball with two streams of energy being fed into it by the two opposing Saiyans. Goku was still flying forward while pouring in his energy, coming closer and closer to Vegeta.

Vegeta finally noticed what Goku was up to, but before he could react Goku cut off his energy and flew straight through Vegeta's attack and all the way up. Just as Vegeta was about to dodge Goku's fist slamed hard into Vegeta' face. So once again Vegeta was sent flying into the air, only this time not as far. Vegeta was able to stop himself before going to far back and paused himself in mid air. A small trickle of blood bagan to flow from his lip to his chin. Vegeta reached his thumb up and wiped his blood off of his chin. At the sight of his own blood Vegeta decided it was time to up the ante. With a small shout he effortlessly transformed into a Super-Saiyan and gave Goku his usual smirk.

"Okay Vegeta, I see how you wanna do this." Goku raised his Ki and with a small shout, his hair rose up into the hair and turned a bright golden color.

Now the crowd below were all in total awe, up above them a hundred feet or so were two golden warriors. Some of the audience members recognized them as two of the golden warriors from the Cell-Games. Also another lot of the audience were in total shock from the energy battle that the two Saiyans just had. Never before had they witnessed anything of the sorts. But of coarse their were members of the audience who were completely used to these kinds of things as well as two women who were still in a fight of there own.

Before a crowd of several thousand, two golden warriors were locked in combat of trading blow for blow. Of course most of the attacks were blocked by the other with a few breaking the others defense every other hit. Both warriors threw a ki enhance punch aimed directly for each others face, but their fists connected causing a loud band to erupt throughout. The fists were pushing against the others as grunts were heard coming from the two as they struggle to push the other and sparks of electricity were seen flashing around their hands showing the sheer amount of force the was being put in from both parties.

Finally after getting bored Vegeta was the first to have an idea. He used his other hand the swing around and grab the back of Goku's head. Jerking Goku's head towards him as fast as possible he slammed the skulls together causing one hell of a head-butt. Goku immediately jumped back grabbing his head in a attempt to dull the throbbing sensation that was causing him pain. Vegeta only floated there laughing at Goku's dismay nearly unfazed by the clashing of heads.

Goku didn't like the fact that Vegeta was laughing so he used instant transmission to appear behind the prince and send a hard knee into Vegeta's back. Vegeta instantly stopped laughing when he noticed Goku began raising two fingers to his forehead but was too late to react. Vegeta nearly fell out of the sky but was able to remain afloat and turned to glare and growl at Goku only to see him right behind him. Goku went for an elbow to the head but Vegeta was able to move back and dodge. After moving back Vegeta went for a back flip in hopes of hitting Goku with a knee to his face but was left disappointed as Goku saw it coming and was able to dodge.

While watching the fight Gohan still stood there with Videl at his side, but he felt felt something odd. It was faint but he definitly felt something but wasn't sure sure where it was coming from, it didn't even seem to come from the planet. Videl noticed Gohan's confusion and gave him a questioning gaze, he was going to shake it off untl a familiar Ki was felt on the planet. Gohan knew he needed to go investigate.

"Videl stay here, I'll be right back." Gohan began to walk away before being stopped by Videl.

"And just where are you going?" Videl gave him a death glare.

"I felt a ki signature that I'm going to go see, it might be important. Just flare your ki when it's my turn. Can you do that?" Gohan gave her a pleading look.

"Fine but you better hurry." Gohan gave her a nod and took off into the air.

Flying over the ocean at great speeds in search of the Ki that he felt, Gohan found himself landing on a seemingly deserted island in the middle of the ocean. Walking around he kept looking everywhere while staying locked onto the ki signature. After a few seconds of walking he stopped in front of a open grass field. Gohan stood their waiting and just before the Elder Kai landed in front of him. The Elder had a worried look on his face at first but he changed it into a smile at seeing Gohan's smirking face.

"Ahhh...it's great to see you again Gohan. I only wish it were on better terms." Elder Kai looked down at the ground trying to get all the words he needed to say straight.

"It's good to see you again as well, though I was kind of in the middle of something. You see theres this tournament and I'm next to fight."

"This is more important than some silly tournament, it's about Kengen!" The Elder Kai interrupted Gohan with this outburst. "He has finally escaped, the entire universe is in danger now."

"If he has escaped then where is he?" Gohan looked around as if Kengen could ambush them at any moment.

"You have one week to train before he comes looking for you. When he got out I went to confront him, when I told him about you he decided to give us one week to prepare. He likes to give his enemies false hopes for success just so he can toy with them even more in the future. So I do hope you are ready for this upcoming fight." Elder Kai was pacing back and forth while speaking to Gohan. "In one weeks time I will take you to his planet, that is where the battle will take place."

"His planet? He had one?" Gohan was curious.

"Yes, it was once his home planet to his race, but sadly they were destroyed and the planet waas turned into a barren wasteland. He said that his race had the most potential to become a threat to him so he destroyed them all."

"Well dont worry Elder, I will fight him on his planet, and I will win." Gohan had a confident look on his face.

Back at the World Martial Arts Tournament, the fight had already been going on for fifteen minutes an they were already given the five minute warning, and with much more intensity as before, the warriors were still going at it. Most would say that the fight has gotten out of hand, with all of the explosions, the ring beginning to break an what not. Some though are used to seeing two Super-Saiyan two's 'battle to the death'. The one in most of the group would be the normal people watching in a mixture of awe and fear as the two warriors fought to the fullest. Not even caring what damage was done in the process of their match up.

Both warriors were floating high above the ring staring at each other taking a small break. Their auras were waving violently around them accomponied by streaks of lightning that flashed around them. To anyone that didnt know these two warriors, one would think that they were the worst of enemies, but in fact both Warriors were smiling. Even though there were beating each others faces in, an pretty badly at that, they were still having the grandest of times. Soon their smiles turned to all knowing smirks as they nodded to one another. Simultaneously they took a more crouched stance as they began to power up even more.

The two warriors began to scream out as their power began to flow more freely, and unrestrained. Their hair began to grow longer all the way down past their backs and to their waist lines. Their foreheads grew out as well, and their eyebrows disappeared from view, no longer existent. Their muscles seemed to bulge out even more than before as well as their height grew a few inches. Their violent auras became even worse which cause the ground to shake uncontrollably whish also caused the cracks in the ring to grow larger in size. The lightning that had been previously surrounding them became bigger and and struck out even more then before.

When the transformations were complete, the shaking earth finally settled, the audience calmed down and began to watch more intently. Vegeta's and Goku's auras calmed down more and werent as violent as when they were powering up, yet still quite more intense then their Super-Sayain two transformation. A dark golden glow seemed to glow around them giving them a godly look.

At feeling all of the power running through his veins, Vegeta could only star at his hand as he watches small bits of electricity spark in different directions. He was finally as strong as his long time rival, if not stronger. 'Finally, after all these years I'll be able to defeat Kakarot in front of all these people.' Vegeta let out a long breath that he didnt realize he was holding in. The anticipation was literally going to kill if he didnt begin pounding Goku's face in soon.

Only using this transformation a few times before, Goku was unsure of how long he could hold it. No doubt had Vegeta been training in the third form to better control it. But he has had the ability to transform to the third level for a for a while longer. 'This is going to be the funnest fight ever, also one of the hardest.' Goku was slightly chuckling to himself while thinking.

At once they nodded to each other an fazed out of view. All that was hear was the sound waves from each punch or kick delivered by one of the warriors. Goku and Vegeta both were sending hundreds of punches while also have to evade punches from the other. Neither of them could break through the others defenses. Vegeta began to slow slightly in his punches as he was losing some energy. He relies on mostly offensive tactics while Goku is mostly a defensive person.

Vegeta once again fazed out an appeared above Goku in an attempt to kick Goku but to no avail as Goku left an after image an also maneuvered behind Vegeta . Once Vegeta realized Goku was behind him it was too late due to being blasted right in the face with a ki blast. Vegeta let out a low yelp before backing up a bit and firing his own. Goku began fazing left to right to dodge Vegeta's ki barrage only to be hit by one when he attempted to once again get behind Vegeta.

"I won't be falling for that again Kakarot!" Vegeta spun around and raised his hand right into Goku's face. "Big Bang Attack!" A large beam could be seen shooting off and hitting Goku head on.

Goku raised his arms to an X position to soften the blow but it didn't help very much. When Vegeta was done all that was seen was Goku floating in mid air, and the right half of his shirt burned off. his body was covered in small burn marks that emitted a small amount of smoke. Goku let out a small whimper as he moved his arms done into his regular standing stance. "That was a good one Vegeta. Didn't even see it coming." Vegeta only smirked to this.

The announcer stepped up to the edge of the ring and raised his microphone. 'Attention fighters, you have one minute left before the judges decide a victor!'

Goku and Vegeta look at each other and smiled. "Well Kakarot, shall we end it with a fight of power?"

Goku nodded. "Yep, ready when you are!"

They both dropped down to the ground and took separate sides of the ring and brought their hands back.

"Kame...Hame..." Goku thrusted his hands forward.

"Big Bang Attack" Vegeta held his arms forward pointing directly at Goku releasing a large stream of energy.

"Haaaa!" A bright blue beam shot forward from Goku's hands heading straight for colliding in dead center with his attack.

A large sphere was formed right where the beams collided, the more power that was fed into their attacks, the larger the sphere got. Well that said the sphere of power was constantly growing larger and larger by the second. Each warrior was yelling at the top of their lungs forcing out as much energy as they could give. Their auras were waving more violently then ever before, lightning was flashing all around their bodies. The ground of the entire island began to shake causing the buildings to form stress cracks from the violent shaking. The ring itself was falling apart as bits of it were coming off and then floating into the air. The crowd was in a panic, many of them were scared as hell and many were reminded of the Cell games, screaming and frantic people were seen either leaving the stadium or taking cover on the floor or under their seat.

Vegeta and Goku began to walk forward towards each other while pouring all of their energy into their attacks. They realized the danger of such power but they couldn't help themselves. It was a long time rivalry and they wanted to settle things with the biggest bang, it also didn't help that their mates were watching as well. When did it ever hurt to show off in front of the one you love?

They were as close as they could get without touching the spere of power when they decided on something more. At once they jumped forward flying through the sphere and down the beams towards one another. together they brought their hands up to each others face. both warriors released a large Ki blast into each others face. That energy added with the large ki sphere that was formed caused a large explosion. Dust and debre flew into the air covering the entire stadium of people.

The dust began to settle but it was still not clear who, if any one was left standing in the ring. The announcer was left speechless as he ran over to the side of the ring to find out. A beeping sound from his watch was heard as he looked down at his stop watch on his hand. 'The time has been called and the fight is officially over. it is still unknown who is still standing if either of them are. If neither of them are conscious then the judges will decide who is the victor.' The crowd began to grow anxious and were literally on the edge of their seats. Chi-chi and Bulma ran down to the edge of the stands where the railing was. they both leaned forward over the rail to try for a better view.

The dust finally settle and what the crowd saw shocked every one of them...

**Power-Levels:**

**Gohan Son (Pre-Mystic)**

Base: 200,000,000

SSJ1: 390,000,000

SSJ2: 740,000,000

SSJ3: 2,000,000,000

**Gohan Son (post-mystic-power)**

Base: 1,500,000,000

SSJ1: 3,500,000,000

SSJ2: 6,500,000,000

SSJ3: 10,000,000,000

**Goku Son**

Base: 80,000,000

SSJ1: 280,000,000

SSJ2: 630,000,000

SSJ3: 1,400,000,000

**Vegeta:**

Base: 80,000,000

SSJ1: 280,000,000

SSJ2: 631,000,000

SSJ3: 1,402,000,000

**Piccolo:**

Base: 50,000,000

Full-Power: 175,000,000

**There after the long wait, finally a new update. I also don't doubt at all that some of you may have actually forgot that this story even existed. I know I almost forgot about it, had it not been from one of my reviewers. And please it would be much appreciated if you would leave a review to let me know that I still have atleast a few readers still following this story so i know that it's still worth updating. Also I have several new ideas for stories and I'd like to know if I should complete this story or just cut my losses and start a new one.**

**This chapter actually took longer to write then I expected. And once again sorry for the crappy fight scenes. (^_^)V**

**Kakrot Son: I hope this chapter has answered your question.**

**Ain21: Yeah the reason for me picking on Yamcha so much is that I never really liked him, he's pretty much a filler character and useless so I made a use for him in my story. Glad you like the out come in the G-vs-V match.**

**And thank you to all the others who have reviewed throughout my story. (GohanSSJ2x, thymisticles, Sirius Potter2, Shiva the Sarcastic, RKF22, Aaron Leach, ThebringerOfDucks, DBZFTW, viridian9, and Flamelord99) If I have left any names out Im sorry. Their were also many anonymous reviews so thank-you to you guys to, any review even flames are appreciated.**

**So as always R&R and Until next time, ÐдяKes†Ðд¥£ out! (^_^)V**


	25. WMAT Part Four!

**Ð****дяKes†****Ð****д****¥£ here here again an I have completed chapter 25 of 'The Way Things Are'. Thanks for all of the reviews and I'm glad to see that my story is still being followed even after the long long wait. But when I log in I noticed something, Over 200 reviews? I never once expected to reach that many reviews when I decided to begin writing my own story. After seeing that I was determined to post a new chapter on my next free day. So please keep it up!**

**And sorry for the cliffhanger in my last chapter, I didn't intend to do so but I couldn't resist putting it in.**

**I'm very sorry for the long wait between uploads, I've been busy this past year but I still intend on completing this story!**

**vilafqrnknvdlxcvjpsjisdjklfk****- Please refer back to chapter 23 authors note, your an anonymous reviewer so I am unable to send you a PM explaining why exactly I have the power levels the way I do. Second, its an AU and a Fanfiction. I can do whatever I want to the story and alter it in any way I want. I can put in a singing tree if I wanted. Hmmmm...**

**Shadeslayer921****- I'm not sure exactly how many chapters there wil be but I guess we will find out when we get there.**

**Disclaimer-_ I do not claim ownership to Dragonball Z.**

**Round Two: Gohan -vs- Piccolo**

The cloud of dust finally settled and the crowd watched the ring as if their eyes were literally glued to the two warriors. Both warriors were still standing with their hands held up and into the the others face. Their breaths were quick and jagged as they starred into each others eyes neither wanting to be the first to fall. Goku began to shake slightly as his hands fell down to his sides. Vegeta seeing this took it as a sign that Goku was about to collapse, smirking he put his hands down as well and took one step forward. suddenly a sharp pain shot up his entire body and his eyes widened. The last thing Vegeta remembered was seeing a white floor hit his face and a frantic scream of Bulma. Vegeta had blacked out thus making Goku the winner.

The announcer ran to the middle of the ring. **"And Goku is the winner by a knock-out defeat! He will now advance to the finals where he will face the victor of the next match!"** The crowd began uproaring in applause happy with the outcome of the fight. As a previous champion he was an instant favorite for the entire crowd since the former champion Hercule was no longer a candidate.

Goku looked down at Vegeta and watched as he reverted back to his base form. A few seconds later Goku also reverted back to base form and began laughing. Soon after he began to waver before also falling to the floor on his back. Bulma and Chi-chi began frantically trying to jump over the railings to get to their respected husbands. Coming to a halt, Chi-chi got down on her knees and leaned over Goku and started to shake him lightly to awaken him.

"Goku? Goku? Wake up you won!" Chi-chi then started to become worried since Goku wasn't waking up. Suddenly here face turned to a devious smirk. "Oh Goku, if you don't wake up Goten is going to eat all your food."

Sudden Chi-chi had to move back as Goku shot up. "Goten don't touch my dinner!" Goku looked around confused and saw Chi-chi leaning next to him. "Oh hey Chi! So did I win?"

"Shut it Kakarot! You got Lucky!"

Goku looked over at Vegeta to see him getting up refusing the help of Bulma. "Aww Vegeta don't get mad. Besides I think I'd have a better chance against Gohan anyways." Goku had to tilt his head to the side in order to avoid a Ki blast that was aimed at his face. "Someone is cranky." Goku began a light chuckle as he was helped up by his wife. "Oh Goku I'm so proud of you! Now I'm sure we will get the prize money! We'll have enough money to last throughout our lives!" Chi-chi hugged Goku so tight not even he could get her off. After Chi-chi finally let go they began their walk back to the waiting area.

Once inside Goku sat down down as Piccolo walked up to him. Tossing two sensu beans to both Goku and Vegeta which they both accepted without response. "Hey since when do you carry sensu's Piccolo?"

"Ever since the Cell games I always keep some with me. Korin began growing more recently."

After being healed fully Goku began looking around and noticed someone missing. "Wheres Gohan? You two are up next."

"He took off just before the fight, I'm not sure where too."

"Well he better hurry if he doesn't want to be disqualified"

**'Attention the next round is started so Gohan and Piccolo, Come on down!' **

Piccolo looked around and after not seeing Gohan he shrugged and walked out the door. "Good luck piccolo!" After hearing Goku yell good luck to him piccolo only shook his head. He would need alot more than luck to defeat his former pupil. It wasn't exactly easy to defeat a Super-Saiyan. The crowd grew silent at seeing only one of the two warriors that were supposed to fight. Then suddenly the cheering began and Piccolo heard a faint tap next to him. Without looking he greeted the new comer. " So, where is it that you took off to?"

"I will tell everyone in due time."

Piccolo only nodded as they entered the ring. Both splitting up and going to their own sides of the ring. Goku and Vegeta walked up to the windows to watch the fight along with everyone else in the room. Videl finally snapped out of her musing and walked up to the door an peered out to the ring to watch Gohan fight.

**'Fighters are you ready?' **After receiving nods from both fighters the announcer continued. **'Alright! Begin!'**

Without wasting any time at all, Gohan and Piccolo flew at each other both putting up a fist. after colliding sending sparks up each others arms they instantly back off just to go right back at each other. Piccolo fazed behind Gohan to aim a harsh kick to his head, but to no avail as Gohan ducked and spun around to aim a strong Ki blast toward the green man. Piccolo seeing what Gohan was doing avoided the Ki blast by flying up into the air, but unfortunately for him he didn't see Gohan faze next to him an hit him with a double fisted hit to the head sending Piccolo towards the ground.

Before hitting the ground Piccolo was able to compose himself and flew straight back up. "If you think I will be beaten that easily then clearly you have learned nothing!" Colliding with Gohan they began exchanging punches and kicks neither one of them finding any luck in breaking the others defenses. Gohan was clearly stronger but when it came to experience in fighting Piccolo had Gohan beat. Finding a hole in Gohan's defenses Piccolo was able to land a punch to Gohans face. "Concentrate Gohan, I know your better than this!"

Gohan felt a warm liquid on his lip and reached his hand up to wipe it off. "Wow, you actually made me bleed. Good punch!" As Gohan finished his sentence he fazed behind Piccolo faster than the Namekian could keep up with. Piccolo turned around in time for Gohan to land a solid kick straight to Piccolo's chest knocking him down to land on the ring. A few cracks formed in the tiles as Piccolo landed. Getting up He began to catch his breath after literally having it knocked out of him.

"Good kick." Gohan was slowly floating down while giving his former master a smirk.

"Like you said, I can do better." Both began to lightly chuckle.

Then quicker than a flash of lightning they were back on each other trying to hit the other. Each slowly rose up in the air with each hit to try and get a upper hand in the fist fight but neither where succeeding since every hit was blocked by the other. After a few minutes of non-stop fighting Gohan jumped back away and powered up fully without going Super-Saiyan. Piccolo seeing this followed suit powering up to his max and throwing off his cape and turban. The crowd watched as each fighter was engulfed in their own auras which were growing in size and intensity. Many cheers grew louder for thay have seen this in previous tournaments in which Goku participated in. But for those who have never seen this were watching in awe.

"When it comes to power you clearly have me beat, so lets make this match quick yet interesting." Gohan hearing this nodded in agreement.

"Alright, ya wanna test you special beam against my Masenko?" After seeing Piccolo smirk he knew that meant yes. "Okay but I gotta warn you, I've been working on it an I have remastered it. Its stronger than my fathers Kamehameha." Piccolo smirk never wavered so Gohan took it that he didn't care.

Both the warriors stood in different corners of the ring. "Hey Piccolo lets stand near the edge so if either of us loose concentration for even a second the other will win."

"Hah if we do it that way I may beat you. Face it Gohan You've never been able to keep your concentration very long."

"Hey you can't blame me I was a kid!" Gohan seeing Piccolo raising his right arm up to his forehead he began to get in his own stance. Reaching both hands behind his back he began saying the familiar phrase. "Masenko!" His hands were engulfed in blue energy orbs.

Piccolo's hand was beginning to glow red. "Special-Beam!"

Gohan brought his hands forward fast in a clapping motion creating a slight sonic boom when his hands impacted thrusting the beam forward. "HAAA!"

Piccolo Through his arm forward sending his own attack forward to collide with Gohan's. "Cannon HAAA!"

Both beams of energy collided with enough force for even the spectators in the crowd felt it. The heat and intensity began forcing even more cracks to the already damaged tile ring. Staying at a complete stand still neiter fighter would budge in their respective attacks. Gohans feet began to slide back over the edge of the ring, looking over it was clear to see Piccolo was also sliding backwards. Deciding to take advantage of the situation Gohan raised his Ki even higher pushing past the invisible barrier becoming a Super-Saiyan. Suddenly Gohan's Masenko attack grew larger as even more energy began fill into the attack.

Piccolo could only watch as his own attack was overwhelmed by Gohan's and began to retract as the Masenko began racing towards him. Sensing how much energy was poured into Gohan's attack, Piccolo grew fearful that it may be too much for even the him to handle. At the last second Piccolo tried to shoot up and dodge the blast altogether. This was to no avail as Piccolo was hit on his left side, leaving only a shredded top to hs gi and a gapping hole that was once an arm.

Feeling pain on his left side Piccolo instantly clutched his side, in an effort to reduce the pain. Looking over to where Gohan was once standing, he gasped in shock at noticing the boy was gone. _'Where is he?'_ Piccolo whipped around only to be met with a punch to the face and finally a kick to the side sending Piccolo into the wall and then falling to the ground with a thud.

**'Piccolo has fallen out of the ring, the winner of this match and advancing to the Finals is Gohan!'** The crowd began to scream in approval over the next match setting. Many of the fans were excited to see a former champion take on his son for the championship. **'We will be taking a short Intermission while the fighters finish there last minute preparations and have a few minutes to rest.'**

Gohan walked up to Piccolo and offered out a hand to help him up showing good sportsmanship. "Sorry about that Piccolo, didn't mean to put that much force into it. Good thing your Namekian or else you'd be lost of an arm." Gohan began laughing until seeing Piccolo's annoyed look he was sending him. Right when Gohan did stop laughing piccolo let out a smile and took Gohan offer to be helped up.

"Good fight Gohan." After being pulled up Piccolo let out a short yell as his arm shot out from his side regrowing the missing appendage. "Damn... no matter how many times I do that I can never get used to it."

"How many times have you had to re-grow your arm?" Gohan's question was met by a glare that said he didn't want to answer. With that they began their walk back to the waiting room with all the others.

After walking through the door the first thing to happen was Gohan being hit by a certain raven haired girl as she began hugging him. "Great fight Gohan!"

"Thanks Videl, but I'm sure the next one will be even more interesting."

Videl stepped back and gave a slight frown. "Just make sure you don't go crazy and accidentally kill the audience while fighting." Somehow being givin a stern look from his girlfriend made him quickly nod in response.

"I promise not to. But I'm still going to make sure he doesn't win."

Hearing this Goku walked up to the young couple. "I don't know son, if you don't use that special ability of yours I might be able to defeat you."

"It's not just a special ability, it's called Mystic-State. And no I wouldn't ever use that power up here on earth, especially around a humans." Goku nodded and walked away to talk to his wife before the match.

Chi-chi was standing in place with her hands clasped together and stars shining in her eyes. "Oh isn't it great Goku? Now no matter what our family will have plenty of money, especially with the amount you eat now that your alive again."

"Oh come on Chi, I'm not that bad..." Goku was scratching the back of his neck in the usual manner. Chi-chi only stood there tapping the floor with her foot while giving Goku a firm stare. "Okay so maybe I am." Goku only began laughing as he pulled his wife into an hug.

Videl was still standing with Gohan and she had alot of questions still on her mind to ask Gohan. "Hey Gohan you still rember that I beat you during that training session right?"

"Beat me? I seem to recall you tricking me with distractions." Gohan looked down at Videl giving her a smirk which she returned which another one.

"Hey its not my fault that you find kissing me distracting, all I care about is that you remember your promise to answer all, and I do mean all my questions." At this point Videl had her hands on her hips while using a tone of voice that left no further discussion.

"Yes, I remember but I said after the tournament. I just need to focus on my last fight then I will answer anything you have to ask. But I also have some important news that I need to announce as well. It's about why the Elder Kai gave me the Mystic-State."

Videls eyes widened and a slight tear began to form in her eye. "You don't mean?" Videls unfinished question was met by a slow nod from Gohan. Videl only grabbed Gohan around the waist hugging him tightly while all he could do was return the embrace. "Why does it have to be you?" Gohan didn't know how to answer her question so he did all he could do which was try and comfort her.

Bulma who was standing with Vegeta was watching the display with curious eyes. "Hey Gohan is everything alright?"

"Yes Bulma, for now. But after the tournament can you tell everyone to meet at the lookout. I have important news that I need to tell everyone." Bulma nodded to him and began to walk around the room telling everyone of the Z-warriors the news about meeting.

After waiting for the Intermission to end the announcer finally made his way to the ring. **'Ladies and gentlemen it's time to begin the finals of the World Martial Arts Tournament!' **The crowd began cheering loudly so the announcer had to pause for a moment for them to settle. **'And now I would like to call the final two fighters, Father and Son to the ring to determine who is the rightful champion.' **Again the crowd erupted in loud cheering waiting for the fighters to emerge.

Videl was still holding Gohan in a tight embrace while he was trying to get her to let go. "Videl,I have to go fight now so could ya please let go?"

"Just be careful and don't get to carried away out there." Videl finally let go and took a step back.

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

Gohan stepped back and turned around as he started walking down the pathway to the ring. The crowds cheers would have been loud enough to hurt their ears but the fighters were only focused on one thing. Walking past the announcer and each fighter walking a different direction to a side of the square. Goku walked to the left while Gohan went to the right.

**'Alright fighters, get into your positions and we will start the match.'**

"Are you ready Gohan?" Goku was all fun giving Gohan a full smile as cheery as ever.

Gohan looked at Goku giving a smirk that even Vegeta would be proud of. "I've been waiting for this for many years, of course I'm ready." Goku's smile fell completely off his face and was replace by a seriou look. No more games when it came to fighting Gohan.

**'Fighters, are you ready?' **Receiving nods from both parties the announcer rise his hand. **Alright! Begin!' **

As soon as the announcer dropped his hand and shouted begin, the duo father and son, in a flash rushed forward towards each other.

**I'm gonna stop it right here, I want more time to put into the fight against the Gohan and Goku so It will turn out good. I just wanted to have something to post for now since its been awhile since an update. Thank you for reading my newest chapter**. **And as always please, Review! Even Flames are appreciated! Not sure as to when my next chapter will be posted but please be patient. Until next time Ð****дяKes†****Ð****д****¥£ out!**

**Power-Levels:**

**Gohan Son (Pre-Mystic)**

Base: 200,000,000

SSJ1: 390,000,000

SSJ2: 740,000,000

SSJ3: 2,000,000,000

**Gohan Son (post-mystic-power)**

Base: 1,500,000,000

SSJ1: 3,500,000,000

SSJ2: 6,500,000,000

SSJ3: 10,000,000,000

**Goku Son**

Base: 80,000,000

SSJ1: 280,000,000

SSJ2: 630,000,000

SSJ3: 1,400,000,000

**Vegeta:**

Base: 80,000,000

SSJ1: 280,000,000

SSJ2: 631,000,000

SSJ3: 1,402,000,000

**Piccolo:**

Base: 50,000,000

Full-Power: 175,000,000


End file.
